spova' love?
by irlanda.vazquez.338
Summary: Sparks is in high school he thinks that this year will be terrible. But when he sees a yellow robot monkey named Nova he falls for her. But Nova has a boyfriend and a brother that won't let her near sparks.
1. Chapter 1

''Spova'' Love?

I slowly opened my eyes as i heard my alarm ring. I groaned and lifted my hand and let it fall on my alarm clock but i kept it there. i closed my eyes again i felt some drool come out of my mouth as i laid on my bed.

''Sparks!" i heard someone yell.

I goaned and covered myself with my pillow. I heard someone open the door and i knew from that moment that it was my mom.

''Sparks get up you dont want to be late for school do you?'' she asked.

I peeked alittle from my pillow i saw her she was a red monkey with blue eyes. I groaned again.

she sighed and i felt her throw the sheets off of me. I groaned louder and curled up in a ball.

''Sparks!'' she yelled.

i groaned again and sat up. ''fine'' i mumbled.

she smiled and left the room i sighed and got up with my shoulders slumped and my tail on the ground. i really didnt want to go to school. Last year was terrible. I hated all those flirty girls and all those bullies. I sighed as i went in the bathroom. But i am sure off one thing that i dont want to get involved with anygirl this year at all.

I sighed as i took off my clothes and put on some blue jeans and a white T-Shirt.

I know this clothes seems boring and not cool at all. But who cares right?

I got out of the bathroom and grabbed my back pack from my desk. i slowly walked downstairs and saw my mom cooking. She saw me and smiled I half smiled and sat down with a Thump.

She place a plate in froont of me. i saw she baked me some pancakes. i smiled and dug in. I started to eat them but while i was eating i saw my mom looking at me.

''What?'' i said.

she smiled.

''sparks why are you wearing that?'' she asked me.

i was confused.''Whats wrong with it?'' i asked.

she chuckled and sat in the chair in front of me.''Sparks its the first day of school wear something that makes you looks handsome.'' she said.

i shook my head.

''Look mom i woouldnt want to look handsome.'' I said while taking a bite of my pancakes.

She looked at me.

"And why not?'' She asked.

''Look mom i dont want to look good whats the point'' I said.

''Come on sparks what if school turns out to okay. . . . . .. . . .And you meet a nice girl."She said with a sly smile.

I sighed.''Mom i dont think so this year i just want to focus on my school work.'' I said as i stood up.

She smiled anyway. I grabbed my back pack.

''Bye mom.'' I said.

''Bye sparky.'' She said.

I groaned.

''Dont call me that!'' I yelled i heard her laugh while i rolled my eyes.

I started to walk to school i kept if this year is just like last year. God i hated last year it was terribble! I had so much homework and bad grades. And so many girls that flirted with me. I know that im good looking even without even trying but i just want them to back off i couldnt even hang out with my friend. And bullies always wanted to get in fights with me because they thought i was ''stealing their girl''. I kept walking them=n i heard someone yell my name.

''Sparks!'' i turned around and saw Otto running towards me i smiled. He was my cheerful friend. He wore a green plaid shirt with black jeans as he ran to me i saw him with a huge grin.

''Hey sparks how was your summer?'' He asked as we kept walking together.

''It was ok.'' I sai.

He smiled and we kept walking.

''So are you excited for school!'' He said.

''Not really.''I said. He frowned.

"Why not?'' He asked.

"Well fist is the homewrok so much work and then the girls the bullies to much otto.'' I said

He smiled.

''Well as we say you should let them be with you because no matter what you do you suddenly attract every girl.'' He said.

I smiled.

''I guess your right.'' I said with a smirk.

''Are you excited.'' I asked.

Otto grinned.

''Of corse im excited.'' He said.

i smiled and we kept walkiing.

Then we saw two figures i knew that it was Gibson and Antuari.

''Antuari. . . Gibson!'' Yelled otto as he ran to them i followed.

Gibson and Antuari stopped and looked at us.

''Hey otto. . Sparks'' Said antuari.

I smiled and waved as otto grinned at them.

''Nice to see you guys again.'' Said gibson as we kept walking to school.

I smiled as we talked all the way the walk seemed pretty small when we got there i saw that the school was flodding with students.

''Well im going to look for my class so see you guys later.'' I said and they waved i walked to my locker it was 143. i kept looking for it it took me a while to find it but i finally found it. I quickly opened it i put in my combo and quickly tok out my binder from my backpack and put my back pack in my locker. i closed it with a slap and walked to my next class i looked at my scedule. I saw my first class was math in room 234. i sighed as i walked to my class. I looked at every class ignoring everyone in my way. When i found it i saw only a few kids were already seated. i sighed and walked in I saw some girls look at me i half smiled and one girl winked at me but i turned away. I sat in the seat next ti the window. I sighned as i waited for class to start.

I sighed as i thought well school is starting good sort of. Then the bell rang kids came rushing in i just put my head down and sighed. Then i peeked up and saw the girl i east wanted to see. Angela she was a purple monkey with blue eyes. i goaned to myself.

She saw me and came running i saw she was wearing a pink dress that was really tight on her and it only reached to the middle of her thigh.

She sat on my desk right in front of my face.

''Hey sparky i missed you how are you.'' She said.

''Dont call me that and can you please get off my desk.'' I said.

she frowned but got off and sat in the desk next to me.

''Well you look great babay.'' she said i rolled my eyes.

''Come on sparks are you still mad from last year.'' She said i sighed.

then the teacher came in.

''Hello students welcome to your first day of high school remember your seats you'll be sitting there everyday.'' She said she was a blue monkey with balck eyes. The rest of the day the teachers showed us the rules for this year what we will be learning. And talked to us about college since some off us will be going there next year. I might but im not sure what i want to be.

Then lunch came i took a sigh of relief and walked out my room i ran out the class. i ran to my locker almost bumping into everyone. I opened my locker and threw my stuff i it. I ran to the lunchroom. I saw my friends eating i grabbed some lunch but it took me a while god this line is big! i sighed and sat down with my friends.

''Hey sparks how is school so far.'' Asked antuari.

''Boring.'' I sid with my head down.

''Aw come on sparks give school a try.'' Said otto.

''Yea look up you might see a club or uh something that causes your attention.'' Said gibson.

i sighed and grabbed my pizza i was about to take a bite when i looked at gibson and behind him i saw the most beautiful thing ever! i dropped my pizza and my eyes widen,

''Sparks?'' asked gibson.

i snapped out of it when i saw her walk out.

''Sparks hello.'' said otto as he waved his hand in front of my face.

i snapped out of it. And I smiled.

''Sparks? '' asked antuari as he looked behind him.

''HUH w-what?'' i asked.

Otto looked at me as long as antuari and gibson.

''what?'' i asked.

''who where you staring at?'' asked antuari.

''uh n-nothing'' i said.

Otto looked at me closly.

''Whatever.'' i said and i stood up and threw my garbage away.

''Ill see you after school.'' i said they waved and i ran to my locker andf grabbed my binder as i walked to my class i wanted to get there early.

Who was she?Will i see her again? Wow she was an angel.

I need to see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

''Spova'' chapter Two

I walked to my next class which was in room 342. I sighed as i walked in. I quickly sat down in the back of the class it was next to the window as well.I sat down and started to doodle on my notebook some people were already here. i sighed and looked up then i saw a boy that i hated and he hated me. Oh no!

It was Bill. he had a grey sweater on with some blue jeans i saw he had some black glasses on he was a grey monkey he had black eyes but with those glasses i couldnt see them. I sighed and he saw me.

''Hey sparks.'' he said

''How was your summer oh wait i dont care.'' he said as he sat in the chair in front of me.

''Look sparks i know we have had our diffrences but i think we should be friends.'' said Bill He stuck out a hand i was about to shake it but he pulled it away.

''Ha ha Sike!''He yelled as he laughed.

I glared.

''Look Bill i know your mad because last year i was better then you!'' isaid he glared at me.

''Shut-it sparky boy this year is diffrent im in charge you got it this is my school!'' he said i glared and then the bell rang he growled and went to sit in the front.

i sighed and glared one last time.

When the teacher came in everyone was seated but of course very noisy the day passed and i just wanted it to be over!

Then my last class came English in room 345

i walked in and saw there were a few kids i sat in the chair in the back of the room again but i saw that the one next to the window have been taken. i sighed and sat down on the one next to the wall these desks were diffrent there were only two rows and each desk was big so it could fit two people. The desk next to me was empty i hope it stays empty.

I sighed and put my head down just waiting. Then i felt a tap on my shoulder. I quickly looked up and saw it was her! my eyes widened!

''Um is anyone sitting here?'' She asked while pointing to the seat next to me.

I shuddered.

''UH UM. '''

i looked at her golden yellow fur and her big pink eyes i saw she was wearing some black skinny jeans and a yellow one strap shirt.

''UH yea yea sit here i-i mean no its not taken.'' i said quickly.

She stared at me and sat down slowly.

''Ok then thankyou.'' she said.

i turned my head so i would be facing the wall and not her i closed my eyes and hit my head with my hand and muttered.

''stupid. .stupid. . stupid.''

''So whats your name?'' I heard her say i turned around and she had a pretty smile i smiled.

''sp-parks.'' i said.

she smiled more.

''well im nova.'' She said.

I smiled then the teacher came in for the rest of the class i would stare at nova she would sometime see me and i would turn quickly but when she caught me i blushed and when i stared at her i knew she knew i was looking at her because i saw her blush.

Then class ended. Everyone ran out like there was a tornado in the room even the teacher left quickly. I grabbed my stuff and so did nova we were the last ones in the room.

''Well bye sparks.'' She said.

''um ok bye nova.'' I said she smiled and walked out the class i stared at her for a second and walked out i ran to my locker and opened it i saw that everyone in the hallways had left there were only a few people. I grabbed my binder and put it in my backpack and closed my locker as i left the hallway.

When i walked outside i saw my friends waiting for me.

''Hey sparks.'' Said Gibson.

''Hey you guys.'' I said and we started walking.

''Well. . '' said otto. they all stared at me.''What?'' i asked.

''Are you going to tell us what you saw in lunch.'' said antuari. i smiled.

''i saw an angel.'' i said.

They looked at me funny.

''Oh really and what was her name/'' Asked antuari.

''nova.'' i said i melted at the sound of her name.

''I see. . . . . .And have you talked ot her?'' asked gibson.

''Um sort of.'' i said.

''Ha he probably made a fool of himself.'' said otto i glared at him and he smiled nervously.

''So do you like school now?'' asked antuari.

''YES. . i cant wait to come tomorrow.'' I sai with a smile they looked at me and then rolled there eyes we walked all the way to our houses and when i got to mine i ran in.

''Hey mom.'' i said cheerfuly as i hugged her.

She chuckled.

''My some one is cheerful so im guessing school went great.'' she said.

''Really great.'' i said and ran upstairs i threw my back pack on my desk and fell on my bed.

I was love struck very very love struck! I smiled as i closed my eyes i cant wait for school tomorrow. . . .

NEXT DAY. . . . . .

I opened my eyes i was too excited to keep sleeping i quickly got up and saw my alarm clock i saw the time it was 5:48am.

I smiled school didnt start till 7:30am. I ran to my closest and got some clothes i have to look great today.

I ran in the bathroom and took of my night clothes as i hopped in the shower and washed myself.

I hope i can talk to her today. And by talking to her i mean talk! Not shudder like yesterday.

I hopped out of the shower when i was done and dried my fur with a towel. i quickly got dressed and brushed my teeth.

I was wearing some black jeans with a red plaid shirt and a black leather jacket i looked good. I ran out the bathroom and sprayed alot of deoterant on myself as i ran to get my backpack i hunged it over my shoulder and ran downstairs. I was about to walk outside when my mom caught me.

''Where are you going so early?'' She asked i turned around and saw her standing in the kitchen entry.I sighed.

''Well im off to school.'' I said.

''At 6:00 in the morning?'' she said. i sighed.

''Why are you up so early i thought i was going to have to wake you up.'' she said.

''Well i want to get to school early.'' i said.

"W you were complaining yesterday." she said

''Well i uh. . '' i didnt know what to say.

''Wait i know this. . . .Theres a girl." She said.

i sighed.

''Aww my baby is all grown up.'' she said while clapping her hands.

''Mom its not that nig of a deal.'' I said.

''Of course it is sparks its your first crush.'' She said.

i smiled as she hugged me tight.

''Okay okay can i go now?'' i asked she nodded and kissed my cheek.

I walked outside i love my mom she always knows everything i cant hide anything from her at all. Even though my ''dad'' left us when i was only 4 my mom was always strong and she has always moved on.

i ran to school i really wanted to get there i had no idea that one day i will run to school this excited.

When i got there i was suprised to see some people it was pretty early.

i smiled and walked to my locker now i dont have to worry about running into somone. I saw my locker and quickly opened it i just put my backpack in it i wouldnt need my binder now. I was about to close it when i saw nova. I saw her at her locker she was all the way at the end of the hall i smiled ahe had on a a black mini skirt and a yellow shirt and a black leather jacket. I smiled i closed my locker and walked towards her she was on her phone so she didnt see me. I then stopped a few feet away i wasnt sure but i kept walking then i finally said.

''hey nova.'' she looked up and smiled she looked beautiful!

''Hey sparks i never thought you would come this early.'' she said as she put her phone in her backpack and closed her locker.

She smiled more and i smiled back.

''me niether i just well just felt like coming early today.'' I said.

''So why are you here this early?'' i asked her.

''Well i meet up with someone here every morning." She said i was confused.

''with who?'' i asked.

''My bofriend.'' she said i frowned.

This was it how can she have a boyfriend my only love and im losing her wow nice going sparks!

''You have a boyfriend?'' i asked.

''yea.'' she said.

''Oh.'' i said and we stayed silent for a while.

''Well uh-'' i started but i was interuppted.

''Hey nova." i heard someone say. i saw a grey monkey with black eyes go behind grabbed her waist and kissed her cheek this must be her boyfriend.

''Who's this?'' He asked.

''Oh uh Tony this is sparks and sparks this is tony.''Said nova.

''Hey there." said tony as he stuck his hand out.

i tried to smile.

''Hey.'' i said as i shook his hand I hate this guy already!

''So are you one of nova's friends?'' he asked.

i nodded.

nova smiled a little.

''so uh i guess ill se you later then nova.'' I said. she waved.

''Bye sparks.''she said.

i turned around and walked away i glared at the ground. I knew this year was terrible evrything i like ends up a disaster.

Why was i even here? UH i hate my life! My first and true love and she has someone already!

This day is going to be terrible!


	3. Chapter 3

''Spova'' Chapter three

school has started and i was in my class just waiting i couldnt get my mind off of nova. UGH! I cant believe she has a boyfriend and i let myself fall for her just like that. I should of gotten to know her better. When this year started i knew it was going to be horrible and i was right! I sighed as i sat waiting for my teacher and for the bell to ring.

Then angela walked in. I groaned why cant she be abbcent.

''Hey sparky'' she said i groaned.

''What did i say about calling me that?'' I said.

''okay okay hey sparks im free this afternoon i was thinking if maybe you and me could go to the movies or something but we wont be watching it io have something better to be doing." She said as she leaned on my desk.

''What do you say?'' she asked.

Is this girl crazy i will never go out with her!

''No.'' I said. She moaned.

''Come on sparky.'' She said.

i glared.

''No.'' I said.

she glared a little and sat down as the teacher came in.

i sighed as my class continued.

Later..

I was at lunch sitting with my friends i looked down at my food i wasnt even hungry.

''Sparks?'' said antuari.

i looked up.

''yea?'' i said. they looked at me.

''whats wrong?'' asked otto.

''What do you mean?'' i asked.

''Well yeatserday you were all happy and excited to come to school and now look at you your all glum and sad whats wrong?'' Asked gibson.

i sighed.

''Its just that nova turned out to have a boyfriend.'' i said.

They looked at me and otto placed a hand on my shoulder.

''Dont worry sparks you'll find someone else.'' He said.

''Yea there are plenty of fish in the sea.'' said gibson i sighed and looked behind gibson there she was sitting with her boyfriend and some other people. My friends turned and saw her.

''Not for me.'' i muttered they looked at me and i looked down at my food.

''Shes the only one for me.'' i said. it was true how am i goingt o find someone else? I want her she is perfect her smile her fur he voice evrything about her is perfect!

''Come on sparks you cant let one girl tie you down." said antuari.

''If its her yes.'' i mumbled.

They looked at eachother and continued eating. I saw the time lunch wasnt going to be over till about 35 more minutes i stood up.

''Where are you going?'' asked gibson.

''Awalk.'' i said they smiled and i threw my trash away and exited the lunchroom.

I am so stupid how can i not know that she had a boy friend it didnt even cross my mind i glared at the floor and walked to my locker. I had a music player in there i hear some music to calm me down. I sighed as i thought some more how can i fall in love so quickly. This isnt a crush this is love there is a diffrence a crush is something that comes and goes. But love is forever i cant be in love i will suffer for ever if nova isnt with me. But what do i know im just a teen right?

I opened my locker i started to search around my back pack when i felt someone hug my arm. I turned and saw angela.

I took my hands out my backpack and closed my locker i took my arm back and crossed my arms.

''What do you want?'' i asked.

''Come on sparks.'' she said i sighed.

''Angela leave me alone.'' i said.

she sighed.

''Come on sparks give me a chance i love you.'' she said.

''Angela your a huge flirt and im not intrested in dating." i said.

''Why because your waiting for nova to ask you?'' she said.

i uncrossed my arms.

''How did you know about nova?'' i asked.

''sparks i heard you and your friends talking and BTW she has a boyfrend but im free sparks." she said.

i looked at the ground."Come on sparks.'' she said.

i sighed.

she wrapped her arms around my neck. And i let her.

''We can be together." she whispered.

i turned my head to the side.

''Come on sparks if you want nova use me make her jelous and lets see if she really likes you.'' she said i slowly turned towards her and faced her.

She smiled.

It wasnt a bad idea but being with angela. I then saw nova walking towards us she was texting I had to thik fast. If nova has a boyfriend should i have a girl that loves me. I slowly wrapped my arms around angela and kissed her. She moaned.

She closed her eyes and i slowly opened my mine just a peek and saw nova standing there watching us. I saw she was frownning and she looked a little sad but why? I saw her turn around and walk away quickly almost running.

i broke apart from angela and she smiled.

''Wow sparks your a great kisser.'' she said as she kept her arms around me i let mine fall and hang on my sides as i stared at where nova went.

''See told you it would be great didnt you enjoy that kiss?'' she asked.

i sighed and took her arms and unwrapped them from my neck. Then the bell rang.

''Well see you later baby.'' she said and pecked me on the cheek. I glared at my locker and punched it hard. I kept glaring then i sighed and opened it i got my stuff and went to my next class.

This was a bad idea!

I walked in my class and sat down i was angry and sad. I wasnt even looking forward to English.

The day passed and it was time for my last class English i sighed maybe i should just ditch i dont want to face nova and another bad thing is that we sit right next to each other.

i walked in and saw nova was already seated. I took a deep breath and sat down next to her.

We stayed quiet i should just talk to her. I mean i know she has a boyfriend but what can i do if she doesnt love me? I sighed. I want her to love me i really do but i cant force her if she loves that tony guy i should leave her its not her fault. I fell in love and so did she like any other person. Someone cant see who they fall for right? I should at least try to be very good friends with her i should be her best friedn and like a brother right? But that wont work expecially not like a brother i want her more then a sister i want her more then a friend i want her. I lovge her and im sure of it very very sure.

''UH hey nova.'' I said she looked up and smiled a little but she didnt speak.

''So what do you think we will be learing today?'' I asked she shrugged her shoulders. What else can i say or ask?

''Are you okay?'' i asked.

''Yea fine.'' she said she sounded a little mad.

''Are you sure you sound a little mad.'' i said.

she sighed.

''Im fine.'' she said a little louder.

I stopped talking probably something happened with her boyfriend.

i glared at my notebooks.

Then the teacher came in.

''Hello class today we wil be working with partners the person next to you is your partner you will be reading one of our famous novels romeo and juliet.''Said the teacher some students groaned.

''The books are under your desks the story is on page 248. You may begin.'' She said the teacher sat down and we all took out our books we were supposed to be reading together but everyone was talking about diffrenet things and the teacher didnt even care. I saw that noone was reading.

''So do you want me to read first?'' i asked as i took out my book and turned to page 248.

''If you want.'' she said i opened it and started reading. As i read i saw nova looking at me and sometimes she would look down looking sad did i do something?

Then when i was done nova started reading she read really good she stopped right at the periods and read lke she really enjoyed the book. i smiled at her while she was reading. Then we kept switching off when we were done i saw the time we had 20 minutes of class left i saw everyone was still talking and no one had read.

Nova sighed and closed her book as did i.

She leaned her elbow on the desk and then she leaned her head on the palm of her hand.I saw her as she started to doodle on her notebook.

She looked at me and we stared in each others eyes.

''What?'' she asked

I smirked.

''You look nice today.'' i mumbled she heard me even though i said it really uietly and everyone was blushed.

''And you look even prettier when you blush.'' I said i didnt know how i had the guts to say that.

She blushed deeper and looked away.

I smiled at myself i should do this more often i should flirt i mean she looks so cute when she blushes and maybe i could win her heart.

Then the teacher spoke.

''Okay students you will have to write a paragrapgh on what the main lesson of this book was.''

Almost everyone groaned well no one had read it except me and nova and some kid i saw in the front of the class. I smiled at my notebooks as the bell rang everyone went running out. I saw nova was about to leave then i grabbed her arm she looked at me.

''uh sparks. . '' she said

I smiled.

''sorry.'' I said and let her go she smiled a little and left i sighed happiliy even though she has someone else she still warms my heart when i see her.

later. . . . .

I was in my room my mom had left a while ago to go her friends house. I was doing my homework i knew everything about the romeo and juliet story of course it was a love story. I smiled as i kept writing my paragraph. I sighed i wonder what nova is doing right now? I wonder if ill be heer friend? But i want to be her boyfriend but then again i cant force her i sighed as i put my hmework away and leaned on my chair. I want to be with nov I love her but now this is more then love i think about her all the time and it hurts me to think that she isnt thinking about me the way i think about her.

I frowned i just hope tomorrow would be a great day. .

oh Nova.


	4. Chapter 4

''spova'' Love?

Chapter Three

Novas POV

I slowly opened my eyes and got up i quickly made my bed and walked in the bathroom with a loud yawn. I closed my eyes a little i was very sleepy but i like going to school early. I sighed as i took of my clothes and hopped in the shower. As i was showering i thought about things. My life Oh sparks i mostly thought about him i know i have a boyfriend but i cant help thinking about sparks his red fur that i just want to touch His smirk that makes me melt. Even his lips that i just want to kiss. He makes me feel better all the time. I smiled at myself as i thought some more. But i have a boyfriend tony he is a great guy and he will never hurt me. I also have an older brother named josh he will never let me be with someone else my brother only trusts tony and just tony. Since tony has been with me for years. We basacilly grew up together.

i got out of the shower and dried my fur with a towel. Then i began to dress myself. But i cant help not liking sparks when i saw him i knew we were meant to be well sort of. But should i leave tony he has been with me and we have been dating for as long as i can remember ever since middle school. i love tony right? I sighed my brother will never except sparks my brother doesnt trust any bot except for tony we have even talked about marriage once. I almost choked we were in our second year of high school and he tony asked my brother if he will ever except me to get married with him. Of course my brother said yes. But im happy that tony hasnt asked me i dont want to get married especially when im not sure who my heart belongs to.

i got out of the bathroon and walked downstairs but i grabbed my yellow back pack first. When i arrived downstairs i saw my brother he was an orange monkey with green eyes. He has always taken care of me my dad is in jail and my mom died years ago it was a hard time but we went through it and moved on. Josh smiled at me.

''Well im off to school.'' i said.

He grinned and waved.

''See you in the afternoon novs.'' he said i smiled as i walked out. And i began to walk to school.

i looked at the floor as i walked today i wore my blue skinny jeans and a pink tanktop. I smiled as i thought about sparks.

Oh sparks his smile his fur his charm. But he has a girlfriend. i Frowned as i thought of what happened yesterday. I saw sparks kissing another girl i glared at the floor. Why does he have a girlfriend he must not love me the way i love him he is my sun he means everything to me and i have only known him for a couple day but it doesnt matter love is love.

But i love tony also who do i pick who is right to pick?

I sighed as i arrived to school i went in and walked throught the hallways i quickly opened my locker and put my backpack inside tony wasnt going to be here today he was coming late since he had an appoitment. I was about to close my locker when someone else closed it for me. i gasped.

And then i saw it was Bill he has flirted with me and i hated him but i have never told tony since he will get very angry. I glared at Bill.

''Whats wrong with you!'' I almost yelled. He smirked as he leaned on the lockers.

''Well i was just helping.'' He said.

I glared and turned around i was about to walk away when he grabbed my arm.

I looked back at him.''AW come on baby dont get mad.'' he said i glared more and he smirked and pulled me and trapped my body against the lockers.

''Bill leave me alone!'' i said.

He smiled more .

''Not going to happen baby i found out tony wont be here so how about you and me go somewhere more private and see where the moment takes us.'' he whispered as he put hi face very close to mine.

''STOP.'' i said as i pushed him alittle but he only got closer. I then felt his hand go down and touch my butt i glared and slapped his hand away. He chuckled and grabbed me by my waist.

''What do you say baby?'' he asked i tried to get out of his grip.

''PLEASE BILL STOP.'' I yelled he trapped me against the lockers again.

''aww come on i just want to have some fun.'' he said he then reached him hands inside my shirt i screamed alittl i tried ti take them out but he was too strong for me.

''Your so sexy.'' He whispered i pushed some more but i felt him touch my breast.

then he was yanked off of me.

''Leave Her Alone!'' I heard someone yell. i gasped a si saw sparks punch bill in the face i fixed my shirt while i panted and looked at bill he holded his nose and looked at sparks.

''Now you've done it sparky.'' He said and attacked sparks. Sparks was thrown on the floor as bill punched him harder. Sparks rolled over and hit bill in the stomach i saw blodd i gasped again but i couldnt get any word out of my mouth. I watched as bill put sparks against the wall and punched his stomach many times as sparks groaned and yelled inpain. I was scared. then bill let sparks fall on the ground while holding his stomch. Bill laughed and was about to kick him when sparks suddenly got up and punched him so hard that i heard a crack bill holded his nose and closed his eyes in pain as he ran away.

I saw sparks fall down on his knees and holded his stomach i ran to him and kneeled by him.

i touched his shoulder and her turned slowly to look at me I gasped sparks had blood all over his face and his eyes looked bruised.

''Oh sparks.'' I said i gently hugged him he quickly hugged me back. i felt him shaking he must be really hurt.

We broke apart and we stared at each other.

''Come on sparks.'' i said.

he stared at me i stood up and helped himi get up as we walked to the gym.

When we got there i sat him down on the bleachers he was groaned and closed his eyes shut.

I ran to the locker room. i quickly got the first aid kit and brought it to sparks i sat next to him and took out a cooton ball with alcohol and started to clean him. He flinched and groaned sometimes. Then as i kept doing it he was just staring at me i didnt feel that comforible i felt nervous by the way he looked at me.

''thanks sparks.''i said.

''What for?'' he asked.

I put down the dirty cotton ball and picked up a clean one.

''For helping me thankyou I didnt like how bill was touching me.'' i said he smiled a little.

''it was nothing reall. . . . . . .How will i le a boy touch you lke that its not right.'' He said i smiled and kept cleaning after a few minutes he was done and all clean except for a littl bruise in the eye.

''Done.'' i said and stood up i threw the cotton balls away and put the first aid kit back in the locker room. When i came out sparks was fixing his clothes i smiled at him and he smiled back.

''Well thanks agin.'' i said.

''It was nothing.'' He said.

i was about to leave when he called my name.

''NOVA!'' he yelled i turned around.

''Yea sparks.'' i said

He now looked nervous. I walked up to him.

''Well i was wondering if you would like to come to my house this afternoon and uh stay for dinner.'' he said.

I smiled.

''Okay guess it wouldnt hurt.'' I said he smiled and i hgged him it felt so good he hugged me back and we stayed like that being with him was great i love this boy he brought sun to me.

I sighed happily and we slowly broke apart we looked at each other in the eye and soon sparks started to lean in slowly i also leaned in and he looked at my lips and i looked at his as we leaned in more sparks and i looked at eachother in the eyes.

we were just a few inches apartwhen we heard a cough.

We loked up and saw the principle he was fowning while crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

We blushed and let each other go. oh no caught!

''There will be no kissing in this school you got that there are a lot of places to smooch but not here.'' he said and left.

Me and sparks looked at eachother and blushed.

''Well uh i . . . Guess ill see you later.'' i said and walked off.

''Okay.'' i heard him say. . . . . .

I walked twards my locker i cant wait till school ends!

It was time for school and i needed to get to my class i got my binder and walked to my class i almost bumped into people because of how much i was thinking of sparks. I smiled to myself as i walked in my first class. I saw that tony was already there.

''Hey tony.'' I said he smiled at me and i sat next to him.

''Hey nova sorry that you were by yourself this morning.'' He said i smiled wider.

''Naw its ok tony i was with sparks.'' I said.

His smile got smaller. ''Oh with that red monkey?'' he asked i nodded.

He then stared at his notebooks.I looked at him.

''Are you okay?'' i asked.

he looked up.

''I didnt want to say anything but nova i dont sparks is a good guy i think you should stay away from him.'' He said. my smile turned into a frown.

''What do you mean?'' I asked. he sighed.

''Look nova im your boyfriend and i love you very much but . . . . .im also here to protect you we both know what happened when you were in 14.'' He said as he grabbed my hands.

I looked down. ''Yea i remember. . . but tony im sure sparks wouldnt do that he looks and is very nice.'' I said looking at him again.

He sighed. ''i dont know'' he said then the teacher walked in we let go of each other as the teacher spoke.

Well im not going to let anyone tell me to stay away from sparks. He is good and i know that he wouldnt do what my dad did to me.


	5. Chapter 5

''spova'' Love?

chapter 5

**Thankyou BluePhantom for giving me a review on every chapter glad your enjoying it and i will promise that there will be at least two chapters up everyday thanks and about that idea where sparks writes about nova in his paragrapgh thats a GREAT idea mind if i use it **

**i probably wont but maybe**

**but thanks again!**

Novas POV

I waited for all of my classes to end i was bored and mostly because tony kept telling me to stay away from sparks. Well im not going to even if Tony is my boyfriend i wont leave sparks. I LO- i mean like sparks as a friend. I love tony but i dont even know anymore who should i be with but sparks has a girlfriend. Or is she his girlfriend i mean i dont even see sparks with her instead hes with me. This is making my head hurt.

Then lunch came. I quickly went to my locker ii opened it and put my binder in it i saw sparks a few lockers away more like alot of lockers away. He saw me and waved with a smile. I did the same. He closed his locker and started to walk towards me i smiled and closed my locker then tony came he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and laid his head on my shoulder he scared me. I looked towards sparks and i saw him frown and turn around to leave. I frowned as well.

''Where were you going?'' muttered tony as he kissed my cheek.

''Um i was going to look for you.'' I said he might get mad if he knew i was really going to talk with sparks.

''I see.'' he said he let go off me but wrapped his tail around mine and holded my hand as we walked to the lunchroom.

''So nova have you thought of what i said.'' He asked.

''Yes tony i have and sorry i have to say this but i dont care what you think about sparks i like him he is very nice and i am positive he will never ever do that to me.'' I said Tony sighed.

''Look nova im just watching out for you i dont want you to get hurt.'' He said.

''I love you.'' He said with a smile i couldnt help but smile back.

We arrived at the lunchroom tony got lunch for both of us as we sat down. of course i sat next to tony. He had his tail wrapped around my waist as he talked to his friends. I took this chance to look at sparks i saw him laughing with his friends i smiled a little as i stared at their table. He looked so cute!

''What are you looking at?'' asked tony

''uh n-nothing.'' i said. He smiled and kissed my cheek.

''Why are you so quiet today?'' he asked me.

''Well i just have alot on my mind.'' I said.

he smiled and kept talking to his friends.

Then i looked over at sparks i found him staring at me and when he saw me he looked away i saw his fur turn into a deeper shade of red i smiled.

I cant wait to get school over with!

Then English class came.

I walked in the room and saw sparks he quickly waved at me and i smiled. I sat down and he spoke.

''So are you really coming to my house after school?''

''Yea i would love to spend my afternoon with you.'' i said i cant believe i just said that. im so stupid!

He smiled and i felt myself blush alittle.

then the teacher came in and we faced forward.

''Hello students i hope your assighnments are ready pass them to the front and ill collect them.'' She said some students groaned and passed them forward i took mine out of my binder and passed it to the kid in front of me.

''Did you finish?'' whispered sparks.

i smiled.

''Yea and you?'' I asked.

he nodded a ''yes''

when the teacher collected them the pile was small.

She looked through them.

''Well class looks like lots of you will be failing.'' she said while looking at the papers.

sparks snickered alittle.

i smiled.

Then the teacher put the papers on her desk and spoke.

''Ok then i will grade the papers soon well for some of you.'' She said.

She then turned towards the board and began to write something.

i smiled as sparks laughed alittle.

the class went by i would sometimes catch sparks staring at me or me staring at him.

Then class ended and i was so excited.

The bell rang and everyone ran out the room. Wow people are just itching to get out of class.

me and sparks were the last ones.

''So do i walk with you?'' i asked.

sparks looked at me and smiled.

''Yea.'' he said.

We then walked out the room. we first walked to his locker i saw him quickly open it and i smiled.

He took a while to get his binder shoved in his backpack. i giggled alittle.

he closed his locker and hung his backpack over his back.

We walked to my locker. And i got my backpack out i carefully put my binder in it. i closed my locker i was about to hang my backpack over my back when sparks stopped me.

''NO. . no uh l-let me carry it for you.'' He said.

''No its ok sparks.'' i grabbed my backpack and hungit over his shoulder.

''i insist.'' He said with a smirk.

I smiled and we walked i saw tony there he was looking at me as i walked out with sparks. i sighed.

''Um sparks stay here i have to talk with tony.'' i said.

''okay.'' he said i ran to tony and he looked mad.

''What are you doing.'' he asked

''Im going to sparks's house today.'' i said.

he glared.

''What! why didnt you tell me why are you going to his house you've known him for just a few days.'' he almost yelled.

''Calm down tony were just going to hang out you dont have to worry.'' I said.

''Your brother isnt going to like this.'' Said tony.

''I dont care tell him im going to be okay look tony i have to have a life.'' i said he sighed.

''fine.'' he mumbled. i smiled

''But let me come with you.'' he said my smile disappeared.

''What...no way tony.'' i said.

''why not im your boyfriend.'' he said i sighed.

''i know that but i wont feel right.'' i said he glared.

''but you feel right with him.'' he said.

''Tony please dont get mad we arent doing anything bad he just invited me to dinner.'' i said. he kept glaring

''Fine but nova if he tries anything funny tell me. . . and take care.'' he said and kissed me on the lips we broke apart and i smiled. i then ran to sparks as we walked to his friends.

I saw sparks friends snickering i blushed alittle.

''Hey sparks where are you of to.'' said the blue one.

''Yea.'' said the green one while snickering.

i saw sparks roll his eyes.

''well i just came to introduce you guys to nova.'' he said.

''This is antuari otto and gibson.'' Sai sparks as he pointed to them.

I smiled.

''Im nova.'' i said.

''We know sparks talks about you all the time.'' said antuari while laughing alittle.

i blushed alittle.

''And your right sparks she kdoes look like an angell when she blushes.'' said otto while laughing.

i blushed and put my head down.

''uh lets go.'' said sparks as he grabbed myhand and we walked towards the sidewalk. I saw he was also blushing.

He said i looked like an angel?


	6. Chapter 6

''spova'' Love/

chapter 6

Novas POV

Me and sparks arrived at him house without a word he must be embarassed for what his friends said to he shouldnt be he makes me feel so happy with his compliments. I smiled to myself as we entered his house he put the backpacks down on his sofa. He had a very pretty house i looked around.

''Come on my mom is in the kitchen.'' He said.I quickly started to worry

i grabbed him arm he looked at my hand then at me.

''What if she doesnt like me.' i said. He smiled and grabbed my hands with his.

''dont worry she will.'' He said.

i smiled then blushed as i noticed his hands we both looked down at our hands. He quickly took his and blushed.

''Uh this way.'' He said.

I smiled and followed him to the kicthen. I saw his mom she had her back to us.

''Hey mom.'' said sparks."Hey sweety how was-'' she stopped once she turned around and saw me. she smiled an dput her hands on her hips i smiled and waved.

''Why you are as pretty as sparks says.'' she said.

''mom!'' mumbled sparks.

''Ok ok hello nova im susan.'' She said while sticking out her hand. i smiled and shook it.

''Nice meeting you.'' I said.

Sparks POV

I was nervous why is evryone telling nova what i say about her i should really just keep that to myself. I sighed an my mom spoke.

''Sparks why dont you take nova to your room im almost done with dinner ill call you.'' she said. i smiled.

''OK come one nova.'' i said i went upstairs as nova followed. I opened my room and nova went in before me i smiled at her she saw my room and smiled and went to sit down on the bed.

''nice room.'' she said.

''Thanks.'' i said good thing my mom had cleaned it.

i smiled as i sat next to nova.

''So was tony mad?'' i asked. she looked at me.

''Alittle.'' she said with a smile.

''But i really wanted to be with you sparks i enjoy the time we have together your fun to be around with and by the way tony and my brother have to let me have a life.'' she said.

i chuckled.i cant believe she just said that she enjoys being with me im the happiest monkey in the world! so far...

''But why doesnt your brother let you?'' i asked. she looked at the ground.

''Well my brother thinks that every boy is dangerous he doesnt let me around any other guys except for tony or him.'' She said.

i frowned.

''Why?'' i asked. she looked at me for a second then at the ground.

''Its just that w-when i was young i-i . . . . i lost my mother my brother took acre of me along with my dad. . but my dad wasnt a good person. . he would sometimes touch me and tell me sweet things. . . . .But now that i think about it ,they werent sweet at all. .He was a brown monkey with black eyes. He got very close to me when my mother died from cancer. . .then one night he came in my bedroom and he. . '' nova stopped talking i looked at her hands that were turned into fists.I placed a hand on one she turned to see it and i blushed and took my hand away.

she looked at the ground again.

''he. .raped me.'' she whispered. My eyes widend. i frowned deeply how can her own dad do this!

''And he did that almost everynight my brother never found out till i was about a year later.'' she said.

i looked away i cant belive the pain she has been through.

''Tony has been with me since then and he has always taken care of me and my brother trusts him alot.'' said nova.

i saw she had a tear in her eye. I quickly lifted her chin and wiped it away. i placed my hand on hers for a while when she looked at it i placed it back on my lap and looked away. But then i felt nova grab my hand slowly. i looked at her as she held it in her hands then i wrapped my hands around her. She smiled alittle and so did i. Then i felt something around my tail i turned and saw it was novas tail curling around mine. I Looked at her and she was blushing. i smiled and so did she, then we started to get very close whenm we were an inch apart nova spoke.

''You know sparks i have never told anyone this story.'' She whispered.

''Then why did you tell me?'' i asked. she looked at my lips. ''i feel like i can trust you and i feel safe with you.'' she whispered.

i grabbed her chin with one of my hands and pulled her alittle towards me gently.

''You can trust me. . . '' i whispered we closed our eyes and when our lips were about to touch someone screamed.

''SPARKS DINNER!'' i knew it was my mom. It made me and nova jump and cause us to let go of eachother.

we both blushed like mad.

''Guess we should be going down.'' i said.

''y-yea.'' she said and we walked downstairs.

My mom was already seated and she had served our dinner.I smiled as i opend the chair for nova she blushed and sat down i smiled and sat next to her as my mom stared at us.

she then chuckled and we began eating.''So nova tell me about yourself.'' Said my mom.

''What do you want to know?'' asked nova.

My mom smiled.

''Tell me about your family.'' said my mom.

''Well theres not much to tell my mom died a few years back and my dad is in jail. I only have a brother and he works at a bank.'' Said nova.

''Im so sorry.'' said my mom.

''No its okay.'' said nova with a smile my moms smiled.

''So whats your favorite kind of flower?'' asked my mom.

''Ill have to say red roses.'' said nova we all smiled ''red'' roses.

We continued the dinner while my mom asked crazy questions and sometimes embarrassed me.

When we were done we all stood up.

''Well it was very nice meeting you nova.'' said my mom.

''You too.'' said nova as they shook hands.i smiled and grabbed novas backpack. i opened the door for her and we walked out as i closed the door behind me.

I saw that outside was beautiful the moon was shining so bright and the crickets were chirping while the fireflies roamed around.

''Well i have to get going sparks.'' she said.

''Ill walk you hoome.'' i said.

''No its okay.'' she said as i handed her her backpack.

''No really i cant let you go by yourself its dark.'' i said.

she sighed.

''come on nova.'' i said.

she smiled and nodded okay.

i opend the door.

''Mom im going to walk nova home.'' i yelled.

''ok sweety.'' said my mom.

i smiled and we started mostly stayed quiet i stared as the fireflies were following us i smiled as i saw how novas fur shined in the moonlight.

''So how mad do you think your brother will be?'' i asked.

she smiled.

''I dont know but i really dont care i loved hanging out with you.''she said i smiled she loves hanging out with me!

We walked all the way to her house.

''Well see you tomorrow.''she said.

i smiled

''Okay bye nova.'' i said.

''bye sparks.'' she said.

i smiled as i saw her walk in her house. This was so far the best . .day. .ever!

Novas POV

I was so happy but when i entered my house i was in trouble!

i saw Josh sitting on the couch looking very angry he stood up and walked up to me and crossed his arms.

''Where were you!'' he yelled

''I was at uh a friends house.'' i said.

''Yea Tony told me why didnt you listen to him you cant just go to any boys house!'' He yelled.

''Hes my friend.'' i said alittle louder.

''I dont care we cant trust hium dont you remember what happend when you were 14!'' Yelled Josh.

''Of course i rememeber Josh! I know sparks wont do that to me!'' i yelled.

he galred.

''You also thought your dad wouldnt!'' he yelled.

i had tears in my eyes.

''Go to your room and nova if i ever catch you with that boy ever i will deal with it!''He yelled.

i ran upstrairs i threw my back pack on my bed and fell on my bed as i cried. I know what happened to me but i cant let that keep me from having a life. I like being around sparks and i dont care who tells me not too. I have to be with sparks i dont know if i love him but i have to be with him he lights up my day.


	7. Chapter 7

''spova'' Love?

chapter 7

Sparks POV

I yawned as i got up i slowly opened my eyes and sat up. I was ready for school i qquickly ran in the bathroom and took a shower. I hope todayy is a great day! Ireally want to see nova i love her and im not afraid to admit it.

I dried my fur when i was done and quickly put on some blue jeans with a red shirt. I ran to my room and i was about to grab my backpack but i remembered that i felt it downstairs. I opened my door and ran down i all most fell.

''Careful.'' said my mom she was sitting on the couch while drinking some coffee.

I smiled.''Its 5:38 sparks are you off to school?'' she asked.

''yea ill eat something on the way later mom.'' i said and grabbed my back and stepped outside.

''Ok sparks see you later.'' she said i closed the door and started walking.

i wonder what ill do today. Or if me and nova will be able to hang out. Naw she has ''Tony'' UH i hate that guy. I know he hates me i can see it when he saw me with nova. I sighed. Why does she have to have a boyfriend. Why cant she just break up with him? I love nova i can make her hapy and if her brother thinks i will ever try to get in bed with her well he is 100% wrong! Why would i do that to the girl i love? I havnt even thought of doing that at all!

But im sure that no matter how much times i say that im not going to do it im sure nova's brother is never going to believe me. I kept walking then i came across a red rose on the ground.

''What the.'' i mumbled to myself. why on earth will therebe a roise here. i looked around and saw noone i quickly picked it up and kept walking. I saw that the rose was bright red and the tips were alittle yellow. I smiled at the rose i knew me and nova are meant to be.

I arrived at school with the rose in my hand of course im going to give it to nova.

i ran to my locker and opened it quickly put my stuff in it. I looked down the hall and i saw nova she was putting her backpack away. I smiled and closed my locker gently i put the rose behind my back and walked towards her.I stopped right next to her.

''Hey nova.'' i said with a smile.

she looked up and smiled at me.''Hey sparks.'' she said.

''I got something for you.'' i said.

she smiled.

''really?'' she asked. I nodded and took out the rose she gasped as she saw it when the rose was between us it sparkled i smiled wider nova smiled and grabbed the rose gently. i smiled at nova as she looked at it/

''Its beautiful.'' she said.

''Glad you like it.'' i said.

nova smiled at me then hugged me tight. i hugged her back of course,

''Oh thankyou sparks.'' she said.

i smiled

We then heard a cough and me and nova broke apart when we saw it was tony we let go of eachother.

''Am i interuppting something?'' asked Tony while galring at me.

''UH no no not at all tony.'' said nova while she stepped next to him.

Yes he is he interuppted everything!

''whats this?'' asked tony as he grabbed the rose nova had in her hand.

''Its a rose . . sparks gave it to me.'' she said.

tony looked at me and galred i glared back a little.

''Welll come on nova we have to go.'' said tony.

Nova nodded and put the rose in her locker and closed it. Tony grabbed novas waist and started to walk but he looked back and glared at me first.

''Bye sparks.'' said nova while looking back.

''Bye nova.'' i said as i saw them walk away.

i sighed.

novas POV

me and tony walked out the school and to the bench outside and we sat down.

''Nova what did i say about being with him?'' He asked.

i looked at him.''Tony i can be with who ever i want.'' I said.

''Yea but im your boyfriend and you spend more time with him then me.'' he said.

''Look tony i just want to make some friends.'' i said./

''Make friends but why with him nova.'' said tony.

''Because i like him he is a great friend.'' i said tony stared at me for a moment.

''You sure thats it?'' he asked. i was now confused.

''what do you mean?'' i asked he sighed and looked at the ground.

''look nova you hang out with him alot you always say he makes you feel better you dont even kiss me anymore you dont even talk to kme anymore. are you sure you just ''like'' him.'' said tony i saw he was clenching his hands into fists.

Now i felt bad i have been with sparks so many hours of the day that i left tony. He loves me and we are tony.

i put a hand on his shoulder.

''Tony please dont think that way i love you . . .really.'' i said he looked up and stared at me.

''I love you tony im sorry that i made you believe that i didnt.'' i said.

He then hugged me and i smiled as i hugged him back.

We broke apart and he smiled at me.

''Thanks nova its just that i love you to much and i never want to loose you nova i never want to see you get hurt i love you to much.'' he said.

i smiled.

''I love you too.'' i said.

He then kissed me i wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his on my waist. we kissed and kissed.

After a while we slowly broke apart but he holded my hands.

''I needed that.'' he said.

i smiled.

''so did you get in trouble yesterday?'' he asked

i sighed and looked at our hands.

''Yup he yelled at me but i just want to be a normal teen only becasue something happened in my past i dont want top keep hiding.'' i said.

tony smiled.

''its just that we care about you nova very very much.'' he said.

''Yea i know but i sometimes just want to have fun.'' i said

he chuckled

''Wow you do want to be a teen.'' he said i smiled at him

The rest of the day passed with my boring classes and i made sure to talk to tony.

I felt bad for him he must haved felt left out.

He even thought i didnt love him anymore

I cant let him think that he has taken care of me and i can never hurt him.

I waited for lunch to get here i would be spending it with tony of course i didnt want him to get the wrong ideas.

Tony has pecked me and wrapped his tail inbetween classes while i smiled but i hope we never get caught now that would be embarrassing.

Then the lunch bell rang.

Me and tony walked to my locker i put my stuff away and the we walked to his he put his stuff away. And we started walking to the lunchroom.

I smiled as tony wrapped his arm around me as we walked.

he smirked at me and we arrived in the luncchroom. He got lunch for me and we sat down.

''So nova how about i take you somewhere this saturday.'' said tony.

I smiled.

''Yea okay i bet it'll be fun.'' i said he pecked my lips and we started eating.

I slowly looked towards sparks table but i first made sure that tony wasnt looking.

I looked at sparks he was staring at me when i stared ta him he smiled at me and i smiled back.

He doesnt seem as shy anymore.

i saw his friends looking at me and snickering.

I blushed alittle and looked down and continued eating.

''So nova im sorry about gettinng mad at you.'' said tony.

i smiled at him.

He had nothing to be sorry about.

''Its okay tony it wasnt your fault i mean i have been hanging out with sparks alot and i havnt given you enough time with me im the one who should be sorry tony but i want you to know thats i love you.'' I said.

he smiled and hugged my waist.

''Thnakyou nova and you need to be sorry i love you.'' He said.

We ate and then the lunch bell rang.

The rest of the day passed as i waited for English class to come. I really love being with sparks alot!

i smiled to myself.

I waited and waited intill finally the bell for that class rang i ran out the room and to my english class. I can't wait till i get there!

I ran in the room almost tripping Sparks saw me and i saw him trying to hide a laugh. I smiled nervously. I slowly walked up to my desk and sat down. Sparks smiled at me and i smiled back.

''So can i walk you home today?'' asked Sparks.

I frowned.

''No sorry. . .its just that im walking home with . .Tony.'' I said a little slowly.

''Oh.'' Said sparks as he frowned and looked at his binder that was in front of him.

I wanted to talk to him but what should i say and i really wanted to walk home with him. I know that Tony is my boyfriend but i love being with sparks I'mm just attracted to him he makes me happy just by me looking at him.

''Sparks.'' i said.

He turned to look at me.''Yea.'' He said.

''Well um you can walk home with us i-f you like.'' I said. He stared at me like i was crazy. I know that it wasnt a good idea.

''I dont think thats a good idea nova.''Said sparks.

''Why not?'' I asked.

''Well your boyfriend wants to be with you and i know he doesnt like me.'' Said sparks.

''OH . . . . . Okay.'' I said.

Of course tony didnt like sparks but they had to im not going to break mine and sparks friendship only because my brother and tony say so. I need to get sparks to meet my brother maybe Josh will really like him right?

I smiled to myself slightly.

Then the teacher walked in and everyone sat in their seats.

Later. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Class had ended and i was walking to my locker i had said bye to sparks but im not going to get in trouble with Tony again. I opened my locker and took out my backpack I quickly Put my stuff in it and i walked outside. I saw Tony waiting for me on a bench he smiled as he saw me and stood up.

''Hey nova.'' Said Tony.

''Hey tony walking me home?'' I asked.

He smiled.

''Yup'' He said and grabbed my hand and we started to walk i turned my head back and saw sparks looking at us. But he turned away. I turned back and continued walking.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

It was saturday DARN. . .

Two days without seeing nova. Bummer.

I wanted to her everyday her her laugh. She makes me smile.

i stood up from my bed well here comes a boring day. I yawned and walked inside the bathroom. I quickly washed my face i wasnt going to change it was saturday why would i change?

I walked to my room and downstairs slowly. My mom saw my slow movements and cocked an eyebrow at me.

''Whats wrong?'' She asked.

''Its saturday.'' I mumbled as i let myself fall on the couch.

''I thought you loved the weekeneds.''She said I looked at her. Well not anymore Because that means i dont see nova. Weekends are now considered Horrible.

''No.'' I mumbled.

''Why. . . .is it because you can't see that girl whats her name. . Nova?'' She asked.

I stared at her hoping she would get the message.

''Okay then are you hunngry/'' She asked.

I smiled alittle and nodded.

She smiled and began to cook I grabbed the remote and started to watch T.V I flicked through the channels. Why isnt there anything good?

I groaned alittle and through the remote to the other side of the sofa as i started to watch a random T.V show.I wasnt even paying attention.

I saw my mom staring at me I looked at her.

''What?'' I asked.

''Your so down sparks do something I know its early but only because you love that girl doesnt mean you have to give up on your life.'' Said My mom.

I sighed and got up.

''Fine I'll ask my friends if they wwant to go to the movies.'' I said she smiled and i walked upstairs.

I went in my bathroom and took a shower.

Why was nova always in my head darn I hate this why did love have to come for me.

I was all right before.

Now look at me all down just because I cant see Nova.

Well she isnt mine and she never will be as long as tony is around she will always be with him.

I glared at the ground.

When i finished my shower I quickly put on some blue jeans and a white T-shirt.

I sighed and walked out my room. I quickly walked towards my bed and grabbed my phone that was on my side table.

I dialed in Otto's number.

I waited for him to pick up then after a while he answered.

''Hello?'' I heard Otto say.

I smiled alittle.

''Hey Otto.'' I said.

''Hey sparks whats up/'' He asked.

''Well my mom said I had to get out and do something and I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies?'' I said.

''YEA. . of course sparks!'' I heard him happy.

''ok then Ill meet you there in a few minutes.'' I said.

''Of course see ya.'' He said and we hung up.

I sighed and stood up i walked downstairs and saw my mom.

''mom can you drive me to the movies? Ill eat something there.'' I said. she smiled.

''Of course.'' She said.

she grabbed her keys and we walked out.

I walked straight to the car and my mom opened it and i hopped in.

We drove to the movies.

''So who are you going with?''She asked.

I sighed.

''With Otto.'' I said. she smiled and kept driving.

I knew she wanted to ask me how are things with nova but i knew that she also knew that I didnt want to talk about it.

We arrived at the movies.

''Okay then sparks I will be here to pick you up in a couple of hours.'' She said.

I smiled.

''Ok thanks mom.'' I said as i hopped out the car.

''Take care sparks.'' She said.

''Bye.''I said and she drove away I put my hands in my pockets as I walked.

I then saw Otto with antuari and gibson.

''Hey guys I didnt know you guys were coming.''i said to antuari and gibson.

They smiled.

''Well Otto called.'' Said antauri.

I smiled.

''Well lets go!'' said otto.

We smiled.

''What movie are we watching?'' Asked Gibson.

Otto turned towards us

He ahd a huge grin.

''We are watching Rise of the dead.'' Said otto while crawling his fingers around.

''A scary movie?'' I asked.

''Of course sparks. . . unless your scared.'' Said otto teasing me.

''Im not scared.'' I said while crossing my arms.

''Well then prove it.'' Said gibeon with a smirk.

''Fine lets watch it.'' I said and I walked ahead.

We lined up and got our tickets and went inside.

''Okay this way.'' Said antuari.

''Wait!'' yelled otto. We all stopped walking and turned towards him.

''What/'' i asked.

''We need snacks.'' he said with a smile.

''Okay lets go then.'' said gibson.

We walked to the place where you get food. Otto got in line and got candy with some popcorn.

Gibson got nachos and some popcorn as well.

Antuari got some cotten candy with a large drink.

I got some popcorn and a large soda.

''Okay lets go.'' said otto.

We walked to the room where the movie was going to be.

We sat all the way on top to get a good view well not all the way up top.

We sat down and everything got quiet once it started.

I saw my firneds eating as we watched.

The movie scared me alot of times it was gross and it freaked me out.

My friends even put there food down in the middle of the movie.

Guess all that blood made them lose there appitite.

I threw my popcorn on antuari who was sitting next to me on accident.

The movie had scared me and it made me scream.

Otto screamed more then all of us he was holding his knees as he watched the movie with wide eyes.

The movie took a long time to end and when it eneded we all walked out. but of course we threw our food away.

''That was so scary.'' said otto.

''Yea I lost my apitie.'' Said Gibson while holding his stomach.

i smirked.

''Well I wasnt scared.'' I said.

They looked at me.

''Says the guy who threw his popcorn at me when he screamed.'' said antuari with a smirked.

''And the guy who holded my arm when the zombies came.'' Said gibson while crossing his arms.

I smiled.''Fine.'' I said.

They laughed and I did too.

As we laughed I saw the person I least wanted to see. Tony

I looked at him what was he doing here!

Then I saw. . . .Nova OHNO!

''Um lets go.'' I said.

I started to walk outside.

''Whoa sparks hold on where are you going your mom isnt here yet.'' Said Gibson.

''Fine but lets stand some where else.'' I said.

They stared at me.

''Okay then.'' said antuari.

We quickly walked in front of the bathrooms.

''Why did you want to leave/'' asked antuari.

''Yea did you see someone?'' asked otto.

I sighed.

''YES. . . .nova.'' I said.

''OH nova no wonder.'' said gibson. i sighed.

''What should I do/'' i asked.

''Well nothing what can you do/'' said antuari.

''Yea its not like your going to talk to her.'' Said otto.

I sighed.

''I just hope my mom gets here fast.'' I said.

Then i saw Tony and Nova walking towards us i saw tony smiling at nova as he holded her waist.

i growled. My friends looked behind them.

''Sparks just pertend you dont see them.'' Said gibson.

''Yea,'' Said otto.

i sighed.

''Okay.'' I smiled and we began talking i tried not to look at nova. i saw tony kiss her and go in the bathroom and nova waited outside. I saw her look around and i kept looking at her but i was trying not to but it wasnt working.

Then after a few seconds she saw me i turned towards my friends but saw her at the corner of my eye.

i saw she was about to walk to me when tony came out and hugged her and walked away hand in hand. I sighed in relief.

Then my phone rang.

I answered it.

''Hello/'' I asked.

''Hey sparks im outside.'' said my mom.

''Okay ill be right there.'' i said .

''well my mom is here bye guys.'' i said they said bye and i walked outside quickly. I saw my mom and ran to the car and hopped in. and we drove away.

''So how was the movie.'' she asked

''So scary.'' i said.

''did you have a nice time?'' She asked.

'Yup.'' i said she smiled and didnt say another word.

Why did nova have to come to the movies when i came? Why is destany putting her in my way all the time?


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

I was at my house i couldn't get nova out of my head ever since i saw her at the movies. iI had forgotten about her for a minute and BAM. . . she appears right there in front of me. Why does this have to happen to me why cant it happen to Antuari or. . . or maybe Giibson. Even Otto. But instead it happened to me i would rather want this year to be like last year so i wouldnt have to suffer. I love nova so much it hurts me to see her with Tony and not me.

It just kills me it kills me mom might say its just a crush you'll get over it but no its not just a crush it love the most horrible thing right now.

I sighed as i waited i dont know what i was waiting for I just wait and wait to see what happens. Then my laptop blinked and beeped.

I stood up and walked towards it. I saw i was still logged on link on.

_**{LINK ON IS A PLACE JUST LIKE FACEBOOK I JUST CHANGED THE NAME..}**_

I saw that someone had sended me a friend request i clicked on it and then saw nova had sended me a friend request i smiled to myself i saw her picture she looked like an angel she was sitting on a bench with a white dress on and a beautiful smile. I could stare at that picture for ages. But i had to answer her.

I quickly moved my mouse and clicked ''accept''. I smiled to myself again as I waited. then she messaged me.

** ''..Nova..''**

** Hey sparks i was on and found you. . . how are you **

I smiled and typed something in.

**''..S.R.X.7.7..''**

__**I never even thought you had a link on.**

** ''..Nova..''**

** Yea, Is your full name S.P.R.X.7.7 ..?**

** ''..S.P.R.X.7.7..''**

**Yup, i just don't use it are you?**

** ''..Nova..''**

** Home**

I wanted to hang out with Nova And i wanted to ask her if we could hang out tomorrow should i even try to tell her the answer is probably no since her brother doesnt trust any other boys and her boyfriend hates my guts and of course he doesnt let me near her. But im going to try and tell her.

** ''..S.P.R.X.7.7..''**

** Well i was wondering . . . . . . . . . . .**

** If you and me can hang out tomorrow?**

I wonder what she'll say I hope she says yes. I really want to see her. I waited for her response and finally she answered.

** ''..Nova..''**

** I dont know if thats such a good idea sparks.**

** But i also want to hang out with you. . .**

** How about I meet you at the park next to the school. . .?**

**At about i dont know. . . . . . . .12:00. .? **

** I'll see you there i want to hang out to ..**

**I 'll find a way to be there . . . .Wait up for me.**

When i saw the message I smiled widly. I quickly typed something in.

**''..S.P.R.X.7.7..''**

** THANKYOU NOVA!**

** I'll meet you there then. . . . . . . . . . **

** ''..Nova..''**

** Okay then**

** I'll see you tomorrow.**

** I have to go sparks bye.**

** ''..S.P.R.X.7.7..''**

** Okay bye nova see you. . .**

I closed my computer i can't wait till tomorrow it's just going to be me and her alone I can probably tell her my feelings and she''ll probably say she feels the same.

OH come on sparks keep dreaming she has a boyfriend of course she doesnt love me.

I sighed but at least I get to see her YAY.

I stood up and walked in the bathroom I quickly put on a white tanktop and some red shorts as i was getting ready to fall asleep. I got out of the bathroom and looked at the time it was 8:30pm.

I sighed why can't it be later. There is so much time left but i dont care I'm going to sleep.

I lifted the covers from my bed and got ready to go to sleep.

I laid down and closed my eyes.

Oh nova her name is like a broken CD in my head that just wants to hear er name over and over again!

I sighed and closed my eyes.

Im sure tomorrow will be a great day and I hope nothing ruins it.

I finally fell into a deep sleep. . .

_**I woke up but i wasn't in my room anymore. Where am I? I then looked around I was in some sort of field.I kept looking around. Why was I here? What am I doing here?Then i heard giggling. I turned towards where I heard the giggling but no one was there. ''Sparks.'' i heard someone say. I gasped and looked around. The voice was distant but i understood. I kept looking the field was big it had flowers everywhere and there where trees around the grass was long and yellow and the sun shined bright it was a beautiful place but it scared me why was I here?''Sparks.'' I heard the voice more clearly and it sounded sweet and so familiar. I looked around again and soon the voice was very clear.''Right here sparks.'' It said i turned around and saw Nova. ''Nova?'' I asked she smiled and giggled alittle. My eyes widened what was happening it all seemed so real.I saw that nova was wearing a white dress that reached to her knees she looked georgeous more beautiful then ever! I slowly walked towards her and she smiled more. ''nova.'' I said again. I got close to her and she wrapped her arms around me in a hug i quickly hugged her back of course. She giggled and broke the hug we looked at each other in the eyes for a moment then we got closer and closer and closer and. . . **_

''SPARKS!''

''WA!'' I yelled as I fell of the bed.I shook my head and heard my mom call again.

''Sparks!'' She yelled i sighed and i stood up. That dream.

Why did I dream it why?

I walked downstairs why did my mom need me.

''What is it/'' I asked a little annoyed she didnt let me finish my dream!

''Its 11:30am sparks its late get up only because its sunday doesnt mean you can wake upi as late as you want.

I groaned and went upstairs again. I reached my room and closed the door once i was in.

Why does my kiss always get interupted why!

But why did I have that dream could it be that it might happen?

Then i remembered i had to meet up with nova.

I ran in the bathroom to take a shower.

**review please tell me what you think!**

**Thanks and please!**


	10. Chapter 10

Nova's POV

Chapter 10

I thought of how sparks wanted to meet up with me today. I slowly turned my head to look at the time. I had enough.

I sighed what should I tell Josh? Should I lie and say that I was with should I say that I'm going to hang out with on of my best friends?

I dont know he won't let me out he's to over protective.I just want to be a normal girl and live I dont want one silly memory to ruin me or my life.I care about sparks and I trust him I know he won't hurt me or my feelings at all. But Josh thinks that the only guy that I can trust is Tony.I want Josh to know that Sparks is a great guy and I love to be with him I dont only want to be with Tony I want to have other friends as well.

I stood up from where I was sitting. I was already dressed and I was ready to go. I started to pace my room back and forth. Just thinking.

What should I tell Josh. . . .If i lie it could only make things worse if he finds out. . . .And if I tell the truth I'm sure he wont let me go and I'm not taking that chance.

I stopped pacing and wallked to my dresser and got my cell phone from the top. I tucked it in my pocket as i headed out the door.I walked downstairs slowly and I soon saw Josh sitting on the couch while eating some chips. He quickly turned to me and saw me he smiled.

''Hey nova.'' He said.

''Hey Josh.'' I said slowly. I saw that he turned back to the T.V and tossed a chip in his mouth I took a deep breath.

''Josh...''I said.

''yea.'' He said while keeping his eyes on the T.V

''I was uh wondering if I could go to the park?'' I said.

He turned towards me and stared i smiled alittle while keeping my hands behind my back.

''With how?'' He asked i saw him glare alittle.

''W-with . .Tony.'' I said.

He looked at me in the eyes for a moment then back at the T.V

''Doesn't he mostly pick you up?'' He asked.

''Well uh yea but I told him that . today i-i wanted to meet him at the park.''I said.

He looked at me one more time then back at the T.V

''Fine but be careful Nova.'' He said. I smiled.

I walked passed him and to the door and opened it as I stepped out.

Once I closed the door I put a hand on my chest and blew out a breath.

''Phew'' I thought he was going to call Tony.

I shook my head a little and kept walking. I walked pretty fast I wanted to get there fast. I wanted to see sparks. I know that Tony is my boyfriend but still. I dont have as much fun with him as I do with Sparks.

I smiled to myself as I kept walking.

I soon saw the school good thing my house wasn't that far.

But what would happen if Josh found out I was with Sparks what would happen if he send Tony to come get me. I fronwned at the thought I would be in huge trouble but I cant always be with Tony right?

I want to be with other people too.

I soon arrived at the park I smiled as I looked around but where was sparks?

I kept looking I walked to the playground I stood in front of the swing set and looked.

where is sparks? I then walked up to a tree I saw that the park was alone no one was even here except a soccer team that was practicing on the far field of the park.

I stood under the shady tree and looked around.

Oh sparks i thought I told him I would meet him here at twe-

''Boo!"I jumped as Sparks appeared behind me and poked my sides. It made me jump and squek.

I turned around and saw him I sighed. He looked handsome no matter how he dressed I saw he was wearing some blue jeans and a black plaid shirt.

His smile made my heart melt and his red fur glowed to me.

''You scared me.'' I said while I punched his arm lightly.

He chuckled and smiled.

''Well I saw you looking and I thought I would have some fun with it.''He said while he put his hands in his pockets.

''So what excuse did you make up/'' He asked i looked at him and he smirked his smirk was even better!

''What?. . . the way you explained your brother to me I know that he wouldn't let you out. . .except with ...Tony.'' He said but when he said Tony he said it slowly.

I smiled at him and he smiled back.

''Well let's just say that he believed it well.'' I said he chuckled and we started to walk.I smiled as we talked.

''I really wanted to hang out with you Nova.'' He said. I looked at him his smile was shy and he was blushing.

''Me too sparks. . . . . . .Im glad we are here.'' I said.

He smirked at me and I felt myself blush alittle I quickly turned away then i thought of something.

''Sparks I saw you at the movies.'' I said.

He frowned and looked stayed quiet I wanted to say Hi that day but like always Tony interrupts it.

''I uh didnt see you.'' He said.

I frowned But i saw him turn towards me why wouldn't he just say he did?

I''ll just leave it ata that he must have a reason.

''Oh.'' was all I said.

We arrived out in a field not far from the park it was green here and trees were all around There was shade everywhere.

I smiled and turned towards sparks he was smiling at me.

''Want to sit down?'' He asked.

I smiled some more and nodded.

I walked to a tree and sat down on the floor this tree was huge and the truck was so thick.

I sighed as I sat on the floor and leaned on the trunk.

I saw sparks smile as he sat next to me.

We stayed quiet for a moment as the wind blew and the birds chirped. I smiled it felt so relaxing here it was beautiful with all the shade.

''Nova?'' Said sparks.

I turned towards him.

''Yea sparks.''I said I saw he was blushing alittle i was confused he blushed alot but he looked cute.

''Do you enjoy being with me/'' He asked.

I smiled.

''Of course I do sparks we are best friend arent we?'' I said.

His smile got alittle smaller but then he smirked.

''Of course.'' He said. I smiled at him.

I looked around the park and then a question came to my mind I wasnt sure if I should ask it but I felt like I should I had to clear this question that I had in my mind.

''Sparks.'' I said

He turned to me with a smile.

''Yea?'' He said.

''I was just wondering something.'' I said his smile disapeared and his face looked concerned.

''What is it/'' He asked.

Should I ask him this?

''Well this question just came to my head and i just wanted to know if uh. . . . Well. . when you kissed that girl. .I was just wondering. . if she is your g-girlfriend.'' I said with a blush he stared at me.

''Not that i'm getting into your life or anything. . its just that i-Oh whatever forget it sorry.''I said as i looked at my hands It was a stupid question.

''Nova.'' He said I looked at him.

''Its okay I'll tell you and the answer is no. .she isn't my girlfriend I dont even love her.'' He said.

I smiled alitttle.

'T-Then why did you kiss her?'' I asked.

He sighed and grabbed my hands I felt my heart beat faster and myself blush.

''She loves me and she wont leave me alone. . . .But I dont love her . . '' He stopped and got closer to my face and I felt his hot breath on me.

''My heart belongs to another girl.'' He whispered I blushed like mad.

He smiled at me and I just blushed.

I felt his hand go up to my cheek and begin to brush it slowly with his fingers.

I closed my eyes as he smiled and kept brushing his fingers on my cheek softly.

Then he stopped and holded my cheek with his hand.

I opened my eyes and I saw he had gotten closer to me my heart was beating so fast And i felt nervous.

''Nova. . ''He whispered as he closed his eyes and started to lean in.

I closed mine and leaned in as well.

Our noses touched and I rubbed my nose sofly against his. I fekt his hot breath on me as he begna to rub his nose softly against mine.

I smiled I was so happy right now I felt like I could just stay here forever!

Our lips were about to touch when I heard a familier voice.

''Nova!''

_**please please tell me what you thought!**_

_**review!**_

_**thanks!**_

_**please, . . . . . **_


	11. Chapter 11

Novas POV

Chapter 11

''NOVA!'' I heard a voice yell for me.

I gasped and Sparks opened his eyes we both looked up and saw Tony a few feet away from us he was glaring and super super mad! Oh No!

Me and Sparks quickly stood up I felt so much worry what was going to happen?

I saw sparks looked suprised as well his eyes were wide and i could tell he was worried also.

I looked at Tony as he looked at Sparks with so much no why did I even come why?!

Tony ran towards us and grabbed my hand and put me behind him. I gasped and sparks glared at tony.

''What are you doing!'' He yelled at me i stared at him with worried eyes.

''Iuh was j-just-''I started.

''You were nothing! I told you that you aren't allowed near this guy.'' He yelled.

''Hey nova could be with who ever she wants!''Yelled Sparks.

Tony let go of me but turned towards sparks with a glare that could kill.

''You stay out of this!'' Yelled Tony to sparks.

''You can't boss Nova aroound!'' Yelled Sparks.

''She's my girlfriend and i'm just looking out for her!'' Yelled Tony. Sparks clenched his fists. And I heard Tony growl.

''Tony please we were ju-''I started.

''Be quiet Nova! This is now between me and sparks!'' He yelled I gasped.

'I glared at tony and pushed him away

and made him face me.

''Look Tony its true you can't boss me around I want to have friends i want to leave the house!'' I yelled He glared.

''If you want to go somewhere thats what Im here for nova!'' He yelled. I glared.

''I dont just want to be with you!'' I yelled he clenched his fists.

''Who do you want to be with nova him!'' He yelled while pointing to sparks.

I stared at him.

''Shut-up Tony you dont know what your saying!'' I yelled.

''I know exacilly what im saying nova your mine no one else's!'' He yelled.

I glared and i felt sparks grab my arm.

''Nova isn't yours.'' He yelled at Tony. Sparks looked at me and let go of my arm.

''Shut it this is all your fault!'' Yelled Tony while pushing sparks.

Sparks glared and pushed back.

''This isn't my fualt if only you would let nova go with who ever she wants!'' Yelled sparks.

Tony glared and pushed sparks harder.

''You will pay sparks nova is mine you hear me!'' He yelled.

I saw sparks wanted to punch him and i can't let them do that.

''STOP!''I yelled they looked at me and i got between them.

''Let's just go.'' I said to tony i didnt want them to fight it would hurt me if one of them got hurt.

Sparks looked at me.

''Fine.''Said Tony while glaring at sparks one more time and grabbed my hand i began to walk to with tony when sparks grabbed my arm with both of his hands.

''Nova. .''He began i looked back him.

''Let her go!'' Yelled tony as he yanked me off of sparks grip. I gasped alittle. Sparks glared he was about to say something when i spoke.

''Sparks it's okay.'' I said he calmed down.

I walked away with tony and looked back at sparks for one moment and turned around and kept walking.

We walked all the way to the end of the park and I was tired of the silence I yanked my hand out of Tony's and glared at him he turned to see me and glared as well.

''Tony you need to get a hold of yourself!'' I said.

''Me its you. . i said your not allowed sparks!'' He yelled.

''Look tony I can't always do what you tell me!'' I yelled.

''Your mine and you have to i have to protect you!'' He yelled.

i glared at him.

''Tony i will not allow you to boss me around.'' is said angrily.

''Yes you will nova.'' He said.

''Tony I dont want to be with you 24/7 I want to hang out with other people too.'' I said.

He glared more.

''You could hang out with any one nova except him!'' He yelled.

''Why not him!'' I yelled.

he clenched his fists.

''I see the way he looks at you nova I see how he just wants to kiss you . . .and I will not allow it!'' He yelled.

i glared im sure sparks doesnt think like that right? Were just friends.

''Tony your letting your jelousy get the best of you!'' I yelled he glared.

''But why do you always want to be with him nova!'' He yelled.

I stayed queit I didnt know how to answer that question at all.

I looked down.

''Is it because you. . .love him?'' He asked.

I looked at him.

i didnt answer.

''answer me.'' He said.

I glared.

''A true boyfriend wouldnt question his girlfiend like that!'' I yelled.

he glared.

''Well a true grilfriend wouldnt act this way.'' he yelled back.

''Well a true boyfriend wouldnt yell at his boyfirend!'' I yelled.

''Well a true girlfriend wouldnt have so many problems with her boyfriend.''He yelled louder I was tired of this!

''Well maybe we just shouldnt be boyfriend and girlfriend!'' I yelled with my back to him.

he stayed quiet.

'

'A-re you breaking up with me nova?'' He asked.

I slowly turned around.

''I guess I am.'' I said softly.

I saw his eyes widen and his hurt face I have just hurt him so much!

''fine.'' he said with a cracking voice he sounded like he was going to cry.

''I guess it's better that way.'' he whispered.

he then ran off.

''tony wait!'' i yelled while streching my arm out but he kept running.

whast have i done?

_**review?please**_


	12. Chapter 12

Nova's POV

Chapter 12

I walked slowly to my house I didn't want to get there quick My brother probably already knows that I wasn't with Tony. I sighed and looked at the ground as I walked. I should of just stayed home now look what happened I'm going to get in huge trouble! But the worst part was that Tony got hurt I hurt him,His heart How can I do that to him. He was only protecting me and that's it nothing else.I know he loves me and I just hurt him bad how could I do this!I hate myself right now. Why did I have to come to the park with Sparks why why why?

I am so stupid and dumb poor Tony I wonder what he's thinking right now?

I sighed as I was right in front of my house I have gotten here pretty quick.I took a deep, deep breath as I walked up to the door. I was about to knock when the door opened by it's self I looked at the figure that was standing in front of the door it was of course my brother Josh. I saw his face it scared me. I lost all of my courage as he continued to glare at me. Oh no im in deep trouble.

''Get in.'' He said with a glare and a very strong voice.

I gulped alittle and walked in I sat down on the couch and folded my hands together I saw Tony wallk towards me and stand right in front of me.

''Why did you lie?'' He asked.

I looked at him and sighed.

''I thought you wouldn't let me go if i didn't.''.I said.

He glared and this time he yelled.

''You bet I wouldn;'t have let you go!Why on earth would you lie to me just to go to the park with that boy. I told you if i ever see you with him I'll deal with it and i promise you it won't be pretty!'' He yelled.I looked at him then at the ground.

''I'm sorr-''I began.

''No sorry! I said your not allowed with any boys!'' He yelled.

This time i stood up and glared at him this can't be going like this!

''That's the thing Josh! I want to live I can't only be with one boy my entire life! I want friends i want to live like any other girl.'' I yelled he glared.

''This is my house and your my sister its my duty to protect you!'' He yelled.

''Well you aren't doing a good job. . . . I am very unhappy.'' I said.

He looked at me.

''I dont care I just want you to be safe.'' He said.

''Josh I am safe and I have never been more safe I promise you that spar-''I was cut off.

''Sparks is a bad influence!'' He yelled.

''Josh just give him a chance!'' I yelled.

He galred.

''And why do you care so much about this boy?'' He asked while crossiing his arms.

I stopped talking.

Why did everyone ask me this question why?

I care about sparks because well hes a good friend because I love being with him.

He makes me happy and-. . . . But that's all.

I like him as a friend and only a friend . . . . right?

''Well.'' said Josh.

''Because he's my best friend.'' I said.

He looked at me for a moment.

''What about Tony?'' He asked.

why did he bring that up If he knows that I broke up with himi he'll be so mad.

But i had to tell him he was going to find out soon enough.

''I-I broke up. . with him.'' I muttered but he heard.

I saw his eyes widen.

''YOU WHAT!'' He yelled.

'I broke up with Tony.'' I said again.

He shook his head.

''Why nova? He cares about you he loves you think about all the things he has done for you!'' He yelled.

I nodded a ''yes''

''I know Josh but. . . . .I can't be with a guy. . .I don't Love'' I said while looking at Josh in the eye.

He stayed quiet for a moment.

''All right nova But remember that you broke his heart and he cares about you more then any one here and loves you more then his life.'' He said.

''Stop Josh your making me feel guilty!'' I said.

''You should be.'' He said.

'Stop it Josh why would I want to be with guy I don't love.'' I said.

Josh didnt answer. Instead he said.

''Go up to your room.'' He said.

I sighed and nodded as i was about to take one more step he said.

'And never let me see you with that boy again.'' He said.

I stayed quiet and walked upstairs and staright to my room.

How am I supposed to stay away from sparks?

I have so many problems.

Poor Tony I hurt him bad.

But I know for sure that I don't love him well maybe I do but. . .

This is so complicated.

I cant decide at all.

I sighed and laid on my bed I looked up at the cieling.

''Why is love hard?'' I whispered to myself.

I closed my eys then a sentance came to my mind.

_''My heart belongs to another girl.''_

That sentance made my heart beat and My eyes open.

What did Sparks mean?

Could he have meant what I'm thinking?

Oh sparks you came in my life and there is no way to get you out. . . .

Sparks POV

I was laying on my bed looking at the cieling.

Stupid Tony came and ruined everything.

Nova.

I love her so much.

Why can't she just break up with Tony and come with me.

I know it may sound selffish but I love nova to much.

''Why is love hard?''I whispered to myself.

Why is it hard why cant it be eay?

Why can;t it be that we find someone we love we get it and then live happily ever after?

But of course it's not like that at all.

We have to fight for who we love there are so many problems in life,

Being in love feels great. To go everyday to school and see nova to see her smile to her laugh to see her.

I smiled at the thought of her.

Even thinking about her makes me smile.

Why can;t she love me back?  
But I am deter,mind to win her heart no matter how long it takes.

I will not give up on her at all.

I love nova i ant to live with her get married with her.

I know im just a teen but having these thoughts makes me smile.

I even want children.

As many as she wants i wan t at least 3 or more.

Girl or boy? It doesn't matter to me at all.

Ha look at me thinking these things.

Im just a teen with my first love and Im already thinking about the future.

Ha im so stupid we aren't even together.

Whats the chance that we will get married or have kids?

I smiled at the thought how silly do I sound right now.

I looked at the time it was 9:58pm

sighed school is tomorrow.

I want to talk to her and this time I want to let my feelings out before I try to kiss her.

Ever time I try to kiss her I get interuppted.

Even in a dream and dreams are suposed to be well. . . .Your dreams.

To be happy and always smile right?

I wonder if nova loves me like I love her?

Oh nova you came in my life and there is no way to get you out.

_**REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE.**_

_**I HAVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**_

_**oops didnt notice i had captials . . **_

_**Ha ha**_

_**well please review please and thanks for reading!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Nova's POV

I slowly woke up as my alarm clock rang. I groaned and looked at my clock it was 5:00am.

I sighed and stood up with a loud yawn. I am so tired but I have to go to school.

I stayed still for a moment just looking on the ground.

What is going to happen today?

I sighed and shook my head and walked to my bathroom I locked to the door as I walked in and undressed my self and hopped in the shower.

As I showered I thought what might happen in school today?

I wonder if sparks will be there?Or Tony?

Oh poor tony he has given me everything he has and now I broke his heart in the most horrible way possible.

He's been with me forever he has always taken care of me no matter what he has always been with no matter how many times I got him mad He would never stay mad at me for long he would always come back and instead of me telling him to forgive me for my actions he always says sorry to me even though he has never done anything wrong.

I sighed i quickly turned off the shower and got out I dried my fur slowly and pput on some blue jeans with a Pink tanktop.

I looked at myself in the mirror and walked out of the bathroom.

Why si my life so hard why couldnt it just stay with me and my brother and tony.

I know sparks is a good guy but he only made my life harder.

Because even though hoe many times i try to neglect it. I know that I want him more then a firend.

But what about tony I also love him.

I sighed and walked downstairs I saw Josh wasn't here this is his day off so he must be sleeping I grabbed my backpack and walked out and started to walk to school.

But if i choose sparks more and more trouble is going to happen and I if I chose Tony my life will be the same.

Who should I choose.

I argued in my head about this all the way to school and when I got there I took a deep breath.

I walked in and to my locker i only saw a few kids here.

I arrived at my locker and opened it slowly.

I took off my backpack i was about to put it in when i saw the rose sparks had given me.

I stared at it for a moment then I slug the backpack over my shoulder and picked up the rose.

I smiled as it glittered.

This rose was beautiful it really was I have never seen such a beautiful rose in my entire life.

I smelled it and closed my eyes as I kept it against my nose.

I smiled and smelled it some more.

I took my backpack off and put it in my locker.

I sighed and smelled the rose again.

This smelled amazing.

I have never smelled something so smelled good and it felt good against my nose.

I smiled again.

But the wierdest part was that this rose hadn't dried yet.

Why hadn't it.

Its been days since sparks gave it to me and I put it in my locker with no water and no air.

Why is it still fresh and not one bit dry.

I looked at the rose this was really wierd.

''Nova?'' I heard a voice say.

I gasped alittle and saw sparks standing next to me.

I smiled alittle and put the rose in my locker sparks saw my every move.

''Hey sparks.'' I said quietly.

I closed my locker and I looked at the ground while playing with my hands in front of me.

I could feel sparks lookign at me and i felt nervous for some odd reason.

''Nova. . . I'm sorry.'' Said sparks.

Sorry? Whats he sorry for?

I looked up at him.

''Sorry for what?'' I asked.

He sighed and shook his head.

''I'm sorry for getting in your and tony's lifes I know I should stay out of them and. . . . . . I just cause you trouble.'' Said sparks.

I looked at him for a second.

''Trouble? You don't cause me trouble sparks i cause myself trouble Its my choice to be with you.'' I said.

He looked at me.

''It's just that I cause you trouble its my fault im the one who asks you and I know you and your boyfriend are having trouble because of me.'' He said but I saw he was angry when he said ''Boyfriend''

''Sparks there is no more trouble.'' I said.

He looked at me.

''I broke up with Tony yesterday we are no longer together.'' I said.

I saw sparks widen his eyes and he looked very suprised.

''You broke up with. . .Tony?'' He asked.

''Yea I knew that we were not meant to be and . . . . . .We dont belong together.'' I said.

I saw him smile alittle. But he stayed quiet.

We stared at each other for a while.

''Nova?'' He asked.

''Yea sparks.'' I said.

I saw him blush alittle as he grabbed my hands into his.

''W-what would you. . . . say i-if. . . . ''He started.

''If what?'' I asked.

He brought me closer to him.

''I-If .. . . '' He stopped again.

''If what sparks? Tell me.'' I whispered.

We got closer and he looked down at my lips.

''Well,well,well''We heard a voice say.

I took my hands back and gasped as I turned around.

It was Tony and he looked even more angry then before.

''Tony w-what are you doing here?'' I asked.

He glared at sparks and sparks growled as he glared back.

''I know see why you broke up with me.'' Said Tony to me.

''No tony it's not because of this its bec-'' He cut me off.

''I see that you just wanted to get rid of me to be with. . .this.'' He said as he pointed at sparks.

Sparks glared more.

''Why you-'' I knew sparks wanted to hit him so I got in front of sparks and holded him back.

''Sparks please just don't'' I said He clamed down but still glared at tony.

I turned around slowly.

''Tony I broke up with you because. . .well. . . . I knew we aren't meant to be.'' I said.

Tony looked at me for a second.

''But nova we had everything together we had our love.'' He said.

I sighed.

I saw how hurt tony was right now.

I turly hurt him.

''Tony. . .please your only hurting yourself.'' I said slowly.

I sighed and got closer to him.

''I know you'll find someone else.'' I said.

He looked even more hurt.

I gasped as he grabbed my hands.

''Nova the only one for me is you.'' He said.

I saw the hurt in his eyes.

''Please don't leave me.'' He whispered.

I wanted to cry I felt guilt and sad.

I slowly shook my head and backed away slowly slipping my hands away from Tony's

''I can't.'' I said.

This time he glared not at me but at sparks.

'This is all your fault!'' Yelled Tony and pushed by me and punched sparks in the face.

''Sparks!'' I yelled.

Tony growled and was about to kick him as sparks was on the ground but I pushed Tony away and got in front of sparks.

''Stop! Tony what's wrong with you. Leave!I never want to see you again!'' I yelled.

He glared then turned around and stopped away.

I saw him walked away and then I turned back to sparks.

He was groaning alittle and holding his eye.

''Oh sparks.'' I said.

I helped him up and he grabbed his eye.

I slowly took his hand away from his eye and he looked at me.

i stared at him Tony left him a big bruise all because of me.

I slowly reached my hand up and touched his eye.

Sparks flinched alittle but then let me.

I slowly rubbed his eye.

Sparks POV

I felt how nova's hand rubbed my eye slowly.

It didn't hurt anymore.

She made it feel all better.

I sw how beautiful she looked how her eyes were staring right into mine.

Then i reached up and grabbed her hand. She looked suprised.

I slowly lifted her hand to my mouth and kissed it softly.

I closed my eyes as I began to rub her hand on my cheek.

I opened m eyes after a while and she was staring at me.

I smiled alittle and brought nova closer to me. She let me hug her from behind and she slowly reached her hands up to my arms.

'She slid her hands from my arms to my upper arm then to my shoulders and she kept them there.

As i holded her we stared at eachother.

I had to have nova now I wanted her to know how much I love her.

I slowly pulled her in.

No one is stopping me now...

_**Please please review.**_

_**YAY.**_

_**will sparks get to kiss nova?**_

_**Or will something interuppt him again?**_


	14. Chapter 14

Sparks POV

Chapter 14

I was so close to nova's lips I could almost feel them.

I smiled alittle as we closed our eyes and moved closer and closer.

We stopped once we had our lips just a few millimeters away.

I slowly put my lips against her's but not all the way. You can't call it a kiss yet.

It felt great even though we hadn't kissed yet something ran through me like a shock and it felt good.

I got closer and then Nova pushed me away.

I was suprised at her action. What happened?

She looked at me for a moment then she got out of my grip and began to back away.

I went to far and to fast.

''Nova/'' I said.

She shook her head and turned around to leave.

I wanted to run after her and say what happened but something holded me back.

What happened why did nova push me away/

Could it be that she doesnt. . . . . .Love me?

B-but. . .

Why not she loves being with me she broke up with Tony and we have almost kissed like 3 times.

But why did she push me away?

This is messed up.

I put my head down and glared at the floor.

I was so sad.

She doesn't love me.

I felt like crying.

Because I love her but what can I do if she doesnt love me back?

I sighed and walked to my locker.

Later. . . .

I was in my fist class waiting for the class to start.

All morning I have thought the same question.

''Why did nova push me away?''

I thought.

I thought she loved me well i was most certainly wrong!

I'm so stupid like nova will ever love me.

She's probably still in love with Tony.

I glared at my notebook.

Then I saw angela come in She smiled at me and quickly sat next to me.

''Hey sparks.'' She said.

''What do you want.'' I said flatly.

She pouted and said.

''Well I was hoping you and me could go on a date.'' She said.

I stared at her for a second.

''Didn't I tell you angela that I'm not intrested in dating!'' I almost yelled.

''I know but look sparks you can't love nova all your life please I love you and you dont even pay attention to me!'' She yelped.

I sighed and shook my head.

She groaned and stayed quiet.

Nova is the only one for me. . .

Novas POV. . . . . .

I was in class. Why did I reject sparks?

Why didn't I let him kiss me?

Why did I do it.

I know that I wanted to kiss him as much as he wnated to kiss me.

But why did I push him away?

I don't even know myself.

Something inside of me just made me do it.

But why/

I shouldn't had done it why do I hurt everyone!

I hurt Tony and now. . . . .sparks.

I sighed as i leaned on my chair.

Then Tony came in the bad thing was that he sits next to me in ever class I have with him.

He didnt look at me but sat down and I sighed.

I looked at him He was just staring straight at the board.

I had to say something.

''Tony?. . .'' I said softly.

He stayed queit.

''Tony don't be mad it hurts me to see you so sad.'' I said.

This time he turned my way with a glare.

''You should of thought of that when you left me!''He said.

''Tony please we can still be friends.'' I said.

''No nova I cant be friends with you because eveytime I see you I want to kiss you hug you. And i can't stop it.'' He said.

I sighed poor Tony I hurt him bad.

''I'm sorry Tony please forgive me.'' I said.

he looked at the board again.

Then the teacher came in I leaned in my seat again with a sigh.

Why is my life being so hard.

Why did I have to find love/

It only makes things way more difficult!

Later. . . . .

It was lunch time.

I put my things away in my locker. When I got to my locker the hallways were practaclly abandon.

These kids just hate being in class.

I sighed and leaned on my locker as ii closed it.

I closed my eyes for a second.

I'm so stupid i should of kissed him.

I know I want to.

Because I know that. . . .I love him.

And not love him like a friend but more then a makes me feel better he makes me feels safe.I know he won't hurt me in any way.

I know sparks and I know that if he loves me He would treat me great.I know hhe would never cheat on me or leave me when I need him most.

Oh sparks. . . . . .

I should of kissed you.

But now what do I do/ Its not like I can look for him and tell him my feelings.

I can't stay away from sparks anymore!

I want to feel his love his kisses. Anything!

I opened my eyes and leaned off my locker.,

I should look for him I should apoligise I should tell him my feelings.

But im in school. I should wait till school ends.

Then I could tell him to meet me somewhere right?

I can't hidde this love that I just want to shout out to the world!

I dont care who doesn't want me with sparks I will always want to be with him no matter how far away Im from him. No matter if my my brother takes me away I will always be in love with is me he is my heart my soul my sun. He lights up my day. I know im just a teen and people might say. Its just a crush you'll get over it. But this is not a crush its more then a crush and I think its becoming mor then love. Everytime I see sparks I feel like hugging him kissing him!He just has that affect on me. I was afraid to admit that I love him but Im sure now.

I have to convince him to meet me somewhere.

And i have to tell him that. . . . .. .

I love him.

_**REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE. . . **_


	15. Chapter 15

Novas POV

Chapter 15

I walked to sparks locker with a little pink paper and a pencil.

I looked around and quickly wrote.

'_''''Meet me at the field you'll know which one'''_

_ '''Nova''''_

I put the pencil in my pocket and slowly slid the paper in sparks locker and walked away.

LATER. . . .

I was in class lunch had ended and my class with sparks was next but I had to survive through this one first.

I sighed as I waited in my desk.

Me and Tony were in in this class together.

He sits next to me and we are partnors.

I looked at my notebook.

I was worried. what if sparks said no.

I really screwed up this morning I rejected the kiss poor sparks what must he be feeling right now?

I sighed and soon i heard someone come and sit by me I instintly knew it was Tony.

I didnt turned to see him right away of course. He must be mad very loves me I know he does he has done so much for me and look.I basically ruined his life and his heart.

I slowly turned my head towards him and he was looking at me.

He had a serious happened to his fun face his face full of love and passion.

I ruined it thats what happened im so stupid.

But i can't make him happy if i dont love him.I have to be truthful to him.

We looked at eachother for a while and then the teacher came in.\

We turned our attention to the teacher.

I actually tried to smile but I just couldnt.

His face made me stay face mad me feels sad,Guilty and any other sad or terrible thing you can think of.

''All right class today you will be working with your parnters so put your desks together and start reading pages section one of chapter 17.'' She said and sat down at her desk.

I sighed I looked at Tony He hadnt moved him desk he is always the one who can't wait to come close to me.

I looked at my desk and stood up I moved it towards Tony while he just took his book out and turned to the page.

I put my desk close to his and then slipped in.

I sighed and took my book out and opened it.

I saw Tony was looking at the book. was he reading?

But we are supposed to be reading together.

''Tony we have to read together.'' I said.

He didn't look at me but instead he pushed my book towards me some more.

''Then you read first.'' He mumbled.

I glared alittle and began reading.

We had to get this done because I had to talk to this kid.

We read taking turns on each page Tony was reading so low I could barley hear him.

I had to tell him many times to speak up.

Then we were done we read pretty fast I looked at other students who were still reading and at the teacher that was reading her own book.

I took a deep breath.

''You can scoot your desk away now.'' I heard Tony mumble.

Those words suprised me I never thought Tony would say that.

I looked at him he was looked down.

''Do you want me away from you?'' asked.

He stayed quiet.

I sighed I had to have a converstaion with this man.

''Tony why are you acting like this?'' I asked.

I know it was a stupid question since it was all my fualt.

''Thats kind of a stupid question dont you think/'' He said.

I huffed. What a jerk!

''Tony stop acting like this only because i broke up with you doesnt mean you have to act like this i want to see the happy tony..'' I said.

''Well the happy tony is gone . . . .forever.'' He said.

I looked at him he still hadn't looked at me.

''Tony look at me.'' I said.

He didn't move.

I stared at him sadly I knew he was hurt and I had to take it easy on him.

''Please.'' I said.

I heard him sigh as he slowly lifted his head.

I saw his eyes they were swollen.

''Tony w-were you crying?'' I asked.

He stayed quiet but by the look of his eyes i could tell it was a yes.

I slowly grabbed his hand into mine.

''Tony don't cry for me.'' I said softly.

He grabbed my hands with his.

''I can't nova i can't stop crying for you. . . .When you left me it's like I lost . . . .my reason to live.'' He said.

I stared. What have I done?

''No Tony don't think like that i promise you that you will meet someone else.'' I siad.

''Nova the only person for me is you.'' He said.

I sighed i looked around and saw people were to busy to notice us thank goodness.

I looked back at Tony.

''please Tony.'' I whispered. while putting my head down.

He sighed let go of my hands.

He looked away and said.

''Were done nova you can scoot away.''

I stared for a while then moved away.

I put my book away and saw the time class will end soon.

I packed up all my stuff.

I was ready to see sparks.

I just hope he decides to go.

Then the bell rang.

I saw Tony rush out of the room and everyone else pack their things.

I stood up and slowly walked out of the class.

I started to walk to my next class.

Im nervouse to see sparks.

After what I did he won't be happy with me.

I had a worried look on my face as i walked in my English class.

I saw sparks he was writing on his notebook and he didn't look up.

I took a deep breath and went to sit by him.

He still didn't look up.

I sighed oh sparks.

I had to say something

But what?

I had to think I can't have him mad at me.

'Sparks?'' I said.

''HMM.'' Is all he said.

I sighed.

''Are you okay?'' I asked.

''Fine.'' He said

I was about to say something when the teacher came in.

Class continued and i couldn't even pay attention.

I was to nervous i hope sparks meets me where i told him to.

Then the bell rang every one rushed out even sparks and he always waits for me.

Im so stupid.

I hurt the two of the people I care about.

I sighed and walked out I walked to my locker as fast as I can.

I had to be at the field before sparks.

I know I might get in trouble with Josh.

But you know what who cares!

I hung my backpack on my back and closed my locker as i walked out.

Sparks POV.

I saw NOva walk out quiclkly.

I didnt know what to say to her in class what should I say?

I sighed and slowly opened my locker then I saw something fall.

I stared confused at the paper that fell.

I looked around and then picked it up and read it.

_'''Meet me at the field you'll know which one'''_

_'''Nova'''_

My heart was beating.

Nova?

Why would she want to meet me somewhere should I go.

Would it be a good idea?

''Hey sparks.'' I heard someone yell.

I turned around and saw Antuari and otto plus gibson.

''Want to go to a party with us we hear its going to be great!'' Said otto.

They smiled.

''Uh.'' Was all I said.

I looked at the note one more time.

Nova?

What should I do?

What should I pick.

My friends?

Or nova?

But why would she want to meet me?

I looked at the note and read it one more time. . . . .

_**REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**_

_**THANKS TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. .. **_


	16. Chapter 16

Novas POV

Chapter 16

I was pacing back and forth at the field I had been here for a pretty long time.

What if sparks doesn't come?

What if he's so mad that he can't stand talking to me any more.

I looked at the ground with a worried face.

Oh sparks please come.

I want to see you.

I want to hug you and tell you my real feelings.

I sighed and stopped pacing and just stared at the open field.

I frowned as I just saw an empty field.

Nothing.

I put my head down and closed my eyes .Sparks please come.

I looked around again and nothing.

Maybe I should just leave he isn't coming.

I sighed and walked to my backpack and picked it up.

I was about to swing it over my shoulder when I heard.

''Nova.''

I gasped and turned around I saw sparks he was standing there with his backpack on the floor next to him.

I smiled and dropped the backpaack as I ran to him.

I jumped on him and hugged him. I almost knocked him down. He holded me as we remained this way.

''Oh sparks I thought you weren't going to come.'' I said.

He broke the hug and we looked at each other in the eyes.

His eyes were something I get lost in those big black eyes make me want to hug him all day!

He smiled slightly at me and I smiled widely.

''Why wouldn't I come?''He asked.

I frowned alittle.

''Well for what happened.'' I said slowly.

He looked at me and sighed as he looked at the ground.

''Sparks I have something important I have to tell you.'' I said.

He looked at me I saw him face looked sad and hurt and i caused it but I want to fix it.

Sparks POV

I stared at Nova's big pink eyes.

They were beautiful! I smiled at her she smiled back.

But what did she need to tell me?

''What is it?'' I asked.

I saw her blush alittle and she looked away slowly. I sighed and then I realized nova was still in my arms I blushed alittle.

She looked at me again.

''Sparks Im . . sorry.'' She said.

I was confused.

''For what?'' I asked.

She blushed alittle.

''F-for you know for what happened today.'' She said nervously.

Then I kiss. . . .sort of.

''Oh.'' I said we both looked at the ground i saw nova was blushing.

''It wasn't your fault.''I mumbled.

She looked at me.

''It was mine I went to fast on you . . .I-i thought that I was doing it right.'' I said with a blush but I still hadn't looked at nova.

''Doing what right?'' She asked.

I looked at her she was blushing and her face was so close to me.

I looked at her lips and got lost in them.

I slowly licked my lips as we got closer.

''I-i thought. . . ''I stopped as I was just and inch apart from nova's lips.

''What?'' She whispered.

She looked at my lips and came closer.

I felt her hot breath on me and I closed my eyes and she did as well.

I felt her fore head against mine.

We stayed like that for a while just breathing hard.

I slowly opened my eyes and noticed nova's were still closed.

I looked at her she looked beautiful.

And it felt great to have her this close. I saw she was blushing.

She slowly opened her eyes and we stared at each other.

I tried to smile but I was stuck like this.

''Sparks.. . . . .''She whispered.

I felt her hot breath on me and she smelled like strawberries.

I just wanted to kiss her kiss her now!

''What?'' I whispered.

She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around my neck which brought us closer.

I felt her body against mine and I blushed.

I slowly moved my hands down to her waist and kept them there.

''Kiss me. . . .''She whispered.

Her eyes were still closed.

Did she just say that?!

Am i dreaming?!

I was in shock.

The girl of my dreams just asked me to kiss her!

I felt so happy.

I couldn't just stand here I had to do something!

I quickly pulled nova in.

I tightened my arms around her as my lips connected onto hers.

_**REVIEW PLEASE**_

_**WHAT DO YOU THINK. . . . . . .**_

_**should I keep going?**_


	17. Chapter 17

Sparks POV

Chapter 17

As I felt her lips against mine for the first time it felt like a dream.

I felt like I was floating in mid air.

She deepened the kiss as she put me closer to her.

I lifted her up alittle by her waist as she moaned.

We kissed and kissed.

I can't believe this is happening this is a dream it has to be a dream it's to good to come true. But as I feel nova's lips on mine I knew this isn't a dream but pure reality.I cant believe it! Oh how I love her I can't stop kissing her I t felt amazing!

She tasted so sweet and her lips were so heart beat faster then ever began to grabbed a piece of my fur in the back of my head as she gripped it with her hand. I moaned alittle in pleasure.

She made a shock run through my body and I never felt something like this.

Then I felt my lungs brun!

I needed air hold on a few more seconds or minutes.

I gripped my eyes shut as I kissed nova.

My eyes were so sqeezed shut I had to hold my breath a bit longer.

But I can't I have to breath!

We broke apart panting hard. I slowly stared at nova as she panted hard and I slowly put her down.

But we reamained in eachothers arms.

We panted and panted.

We looked at each other and I saw she was blushing.

I smiled and touched her cheek with my hand.

She took a deep breath and smiled.

I then hugged nova with all my heart.

I felt her hug me back.

''Oh nova. . .'I said.

She broke the hug and looked at me.

''Is this a dream?'' I asked. with a smirk.

She giggled and pecked my cheek.

''No it's just. . . . .reality.'' She said.

I smiled.

''Oh sparks I have always wanted to know who do I love . . . who should I be with. . . . .And I realized its heart belongs to you . . .you make me so happy and when I'm with you I smile and laugh I never feel sad when im at your side.''She said.

I smiled I can't belive she just said that.

''Me too Nova. . .I have been trying to find a way to tell you that. . .I love you.'' I said.

She smiled.

''Me too sparks.'' She said.

I smiled as I hugged her and rested my chin on her head.I heard her sigh happily and I smiled.

I closed my eyes.

What will happen next.

I can make a guess just pure happiness.

''I'm so glad I decided to come.'' I said.

We broke the hug and she looked at me.

''I'm glad you came or else we wouldn't be like this.'' She said and hugged me again.

I smiled.

I can't believe we are really like this.

Hugging and loving each other.

I just can't belive it at all.

I never thought this would happen.

I thought I was just going to remain a lonely monkey crying for the girl he loves.

But not any more now im with the girl i love with all my heart.

We broke the hug and I looked at her I grabbed her hand and walked her to our backpacks and I picked them up.

''What are you doing?'' She asked.

I smiled as I swung both of our backpacks over my shoulder.

''You'll see.'' I said and kissed her cheek.

I saw her blush and I smirked.

We walked hand in hand somewhere.

It was a suprise I went there to think sometimes but I never thought I would share it . . . till now.

I smiled at her as she had a curious look on her face.

We walked and walked.

''Where are we going?'' Asked nova after a while.

''Somewhere you will love.'' I said.

She smiled then we reached a line full of tall very tall bushes no way in.

But I had a way.

''Why are we here?'' She asked.

I slowly reached my hand in the bushes and opened up a alittle way to walk in.

She looked at me and I nodded she walked in slowly and I walked in after we reached the other side she gasped and I smiled I knew she would love it.

It was a beautiful place it had a river running in front of us and a bug tree on the side a few feet away from the sun shined but it didnt go through the bushes and the tree covered it and it was just a peaceful shady place. There was no noise at all.

The ground was covered iin green grass. And the bushed had red roses on them the tree was big and the leaves were green and the trunk was very thick.

She smiled and slowly walked towrads the river I put our backpacks down next to the tree while lookign at nova with a smile.

She looked at me and smiled.

''Sparks what is this place.'' She said.

I chuckled and walked to her I grabbed her hands in mine.

''Our place.'' I whispered.

She blushed alittle and smiled.

She then kissed me .

She jumped onme and I fell back I landed on my back with nova on top of me.

We broke apart and we laughed.

She slowly got off of me and sat up.I sat up with her and hugged her from her back as i laid my head on her shoulder.

''Do you like it?'' I asked.

She giggled and turned her face so she could look at me.

''Alot.'' She whispered.

I smiled and scoot up alittle to capture her lips in a kiss.

She moaned as i laid her on the ground with me on top.

I have never been so happy in my entire life.

What can be better the this!

We kissed and kissed soflty.

I smirked in the kiss as nova moaned.

She put her hands on my cheeks to bring me closer.

I put my hands on her waist.

''Sparks. . . .''Shw whispered as she kissed me.

I kissed her more quickly.

Then we broke apart. Nova smiled at me and I smirked.

''I have never been so happy.'' She said.

I smiled.

''Me niethier.'' I said.

She sighed happily and she smiled at me I got off of nova and laid on my back.

Nova scooted up and laid her head on my chest I wrapped one arm around her and I put my other arm behind my head.

She put on hand on my chest and the other on my side as she laid she closed her eyes and I did too.

''I love you.'' I whispered.

She looked up at me and pecked my lips,

''I love you too.'' She whispered and she laid her head back down and closed her eyes.

And I did too.

_**REVIEW!**_

_**please and thankyou!. . **_


	18. Chapter 18

Novas POV

Chapter 18

I slowly opened my eyes.

I yawned and shook my head alittle.I took a deep breath and looked around.

Where was I?

Then I remembered everything.

I looked up and I saw sparks sleeping like a rock.

He was snoring quietly with his mouth oprn and he still had his arm around me.

I looked around and saw that it was dark.

Wait! Dark!

Oh no.I sat up quickly and looked around with a worried face.

''On no.. . ''I whispered.

I stood up I must have fallen asleep in sparks arms.

I can't be out this late Josh is going to kill me!

I ran to my backpack and picked it up.I swung it on my back then I ran to sparks. I began to shake him awake.

''Sparks. . . sparks wake up.'' I said.

He moaned and opened his eyes slowly when he saw me he smiled and stood up.

''We have to go.'' I said.

''Aw why?'' He asked.

''Its dark sparks Josh is going to kill me!'' I said he looked around and stood up I handed him his backpack and he sung it over his shoulder.

''Come on.'' I said.

He smiled and we ran out of that place we began to run to my house Oh my god Josh is going to kill me he will never let me out of the house again,I looked at sparks as we ran he looked at me and we smiled at each I thought you know what it was worth it because now I have the guy I love right?Isnt that the best thing that could happen.I feel so happy I don't care if I get in trouble I have sparks and no matter how sad I am sparks has a cure for it . . . .Its him.

We arrived at my house panting we hid behind some bushes that were next to my house. and we panted that run ran me out of breath.

We slowly stopped and we looked at eachother.

''Guess I'll see you tomorrow sparks.'' I said.

He smiled and grabbed my hands and kissed them.

''Me too. . .I can't wait.'' He said.

I smiled and then I turned around I was about to leave when sparks grabbed my arm and turned me around.

He then stuck his lips onto mine. I moaned as he brought me closer i wraped my arms around him and deepened the kiss.

Then we broke apart. I pecked his nose and he blushed.

''See you tomorrow I love you.'' I whsipered.

He smirked and pecked me on the cheek.

''I love you too.'' He said he let go of me and I walked to my house.

When I was about to open my front door I looked back I saw sparks watching me.

I smiled and blowed him a kiss.

He smirked and winked at I walked in and closed the door behind me.

I slowly put my backpack down and when I turned around Tony and Josh were standing in front of me.

Oh no.

I smiled nervously.

''Where were you!''Yelled Josh.

I shuddered.

''I-i was. . uh. . . ''What can I say? I can't just say that I was with sparks He will get killed and im sure my brother will go after hiim.

''We were worried!''Yelled Tony.

I glared at him.

''What are you doing here.'' I said.

''I called him you werent home yet and i was worried!''Yelled Josh.

I looked down.

''Nova you still havn't answered my question!''Yelled Josh.

I looked at him with my arms behind my back.

''Where were you!''He reapeated.

This time Tony spoke.

''You were with sparks weren't you!''Yelled Tony.

Josh looked at Tony.

Why did tony say that now I really am dead!

''Whos sparks?''Asked Josh.

Tony crossed his arms with a glare.

''This new boy nova has been hanging out with . . .I told her he is dangerous.'' He said.

I glared at could he say that!

''Is this true Nova!''Yelled Josh.

I didn't speak.

Instead I walked up to Tony and pushed him.

''I never want to see you again!''I yelled.

He looked at me and I ran upstairs.

''Nova come back here!''Yelled Josh.

I closed my door shut and locked it.

I slid down the door till I was on the ground as I cried.I can't let anything happen to sparks and thanks to Tony. . . . He might get hurt.

Stupid Tony it was his fault we broke up his stupid his fault and he still asks why.

I put my face in my hands as i cried and cried.

I cried can't I just have a normal life I just want to live.

Then I heard a knock on my door.

I stood up and stood in front of it.

Then someone knocked again.

''Nova please let me in.''I heard Tony say softly.

I wiped my tears away.

''No.''I said.

''Come on nova please we need to talk.''He said.

I looked at ground should I let him in?

I sighed and wiped my eyes before I opened the door I unlocked it and walked to my bed.I heard Tony open it and walk in while closing it behind him.

I put my back to him I didn't want to see him at all.

''What do you want?''I said.

''Nova Im sorry its just . . . .I care about you.''He said.

''Shut-up Tony if you care about me so much then let me be happy.'' I said.

''Nova look. . I want you to be happy but. . . . .''He stopped talking.

''But what?'' I asked.

I slowly turned around and saw him he looked so sad.

''But. . I love you too much.''He said.

I sighed.

''Tony its all your fault that we broke up you and your jelousy and you are to over protective!''I almost yelled.

He looked at me and walked to me slowly.

''Nova I know it was my fault. . .you said you loved me and I didn't believe you. . . . . .please nova come back with me I love you.'' He said.

I stared at him he made me feel guilty he looked so hurt.

''I can't.''I said. and looked at the ground.

''Why not nova. . please.''He said.

I sighed.

''I just can't Tony. . .just leave me alone.'' I said.

he sighed.

''Please leave.''I whispered.

''Nova please I-''I cut him off.

''Go!''I yelled.

He looked at me and walked to the door.

''I love you.'' He said I looked away as he walked out.

I slowly turned toards the door where he left.

I looked at the ground.I can't be with Tony anymore.

I love sparks and nothing is going to keep me away from him at all.

I walked to my bathroom and changed into my night clothes.

I had school tomorrow I had to go to sleep. I wasn't even sleepy though.

I went back in my room and closed my door I walked to my bed and laid on wasn't as comfy as laying on sparks chest.I have been away from him for a few minutes and I already miss him.I just love him too much.I turned to my side and put the blanket over me.I remeber how we kissed.I smiled at the thought and I felt all warm the memory can keep me happy.I smiled wider as I remembered what he said to me and how he loved me.I can't believe it I am actually happy even though I got in trouble and I may never be let outside again.I can always see sparks at Josh can't keep me from going to school.

I slowly closed my eyes.

I smiled again as he was in my head.

Then somehow I fell asleep thinking of him.

REVIEW WHAT DO YOU THINK?!

should I keep going?


	19. Chapter 19

Sparks POV

Chapter 19

I slowly opened my eyes I yawned.

I looked at my clock and saw it was 5:00.I smiled alittle time for school!

I stood up quickly I wasn't that tired since yesterday I slept almost all day with nova.

I went in the bathroom and took off my clothes as I hopped in the shower.I sighed as I turned on the water and began to scrub my might happen today?I can make A very good guess I get to be with nova!She makes me smile and my heart beat faster then ever! I smiled as I thought of her. I never thought that we would be together.I have never even guessed look at me now. . . .Im with nova and I know she loves me like I do to her.

I turned of the water when I was done and got out of the shower I began to dry my fur with the towel.I quickly put on some blue jeans and a black shirt on top I put on a jacket that was grey and the sleeves were red but I rolled them up to my elbow. I looked in the mirror and smiled at myself.I then walked out of the bathroom and went to my desk to pick up and backpack and go downstairs.

I quickly ran down stairs and saw my mom had made breakfast I smiled.

''Hey sparks I made breakfast come eat.'' She said.

I walked to the table and dropped my backpack on the floor.

She served me some pancakes and she placed it right in front of me.

I smiled and began to eat.

As I ate I saw my mom staring at me.

''What ?'' I asked.

''Where were last night?''She asked.

I sighed and looked down she had asked me where I was but I was so happy that I just smiled and hugged her then ran upstairs to my room.

''W-with a friend.'' I said.

She looked at me.

''Which friend?''She asked.

I didn't speak.

''Sparks tell me the truth.''She said.

''Nova.'' I said. she was going to find out anyway.

She stared at me.

''What did you guys do?''She asked.

I shuddered.

''W-Well . .you know w-what friends d-do.''I said.

''Friends?''She questioned.

I smiled nervously.

''You were very happy last night did something else happen?''She asked.

I sighed.

''Fine . . . . w-we . . .kissed.'' I said while looking down.

My mom didn't speak and when I looked up she was smiling wide.

''Oh sparks see told you she'll come around.''She said.

I smiled.

''So sparks. . . . .how was it.'' She said.

''Mom.'' I whined.

''Okay,okay.''She said.

I looked at the time 5:35am.

''I have to go mom see you later.'' I said.

She smiled and I stood up while grabbing my backpack and walking to the door.

She waved and said.

''Okay sparks dont come home late.'' She said.

I smiled.

''Okay.''I said as I stepped out.

I started to walk to school I hope today turns out to be great.

Yesterday was.

I smiled and kept walking.

i want to seee nova i want to hug her i want to kiss her.i want to make her happy.

And one day. . . . . . . .. . . . .i want to. . . . . .marry her.

i know it sounds weird for a guy my age to be thinking this but thats just how love is.

i know nova is the girl i want to be with my whole life,

Forever and ever. . . . .

Novas POV

i was putting my stuff in my locker.

Josh didnt want me to come early to school but I sneaked out i just hope he doesnt send Tony after me.

I sighed as I thought about Tony.

I felt bad for him he loves me but I just can't give him more then my friendship.

I looked in my locker and saw the rose sparks had given me it wasn't even dry yet this is so wierd.

I put it against my nose I smelled him his spicy scent that smelled so good.

The rose reminded me of him.

i smiled and kept smelling it.

Then i felt something wrap around my waist i smiled and leaned on him of course i knew it was sparks.

I sighed happily.

''You smell great baby. ''I heard him say.

But it didn't sound like sparks.

I got out of his grip and turned aroound it was bill.

Oh no!

I put the flower in my locker and closed it.

''What do you think your doing!'' I yelled.

He smirked.

''Aw come on baby don't get mad.''He said.

He was switched out of my class and i hadnt seen him i thought he was gone.

''I didn't hear you complainig.''He said.

i glared.

He began to get closer to me.

''Get away from me.''I said.

He trapped me against the lockers.

''AW come on dont be like that How about you and me go somewhere special.''He said.

I tried to push him off.

''No bill get away.'' I said.

''Come on Nova.'' He said.

''Stop!'' I yelled.

He then grabbed my waist.

''Bill!'' I yelled.

I pushed him so hard and he let go I began to walk away but he caught my arm.

''Leave her alone!''I heard someone yell I saw it was sparks bill let go of me and I ran to him.

Sparks hugged me and glared at bill.

''Never touch her again!''Yelled sparks.

''I dont think thats possible..''Said Bill and walked away.

I looked at sparks and he hugged me tight.

''Are you okay.''He asked.

i broke the hug.

''Yea im okay thaanks.'' I said.

He smiled and I leaned up and he kissed me I moaned as he brought me closer to him by grabbing my waist.

I wrapped my arms around sparks and he put me against the lockers.

I missed his kisses even though we have only been away for about a day.I love him so much his kisses feel so good.

We broke apart and I stared in his eyes.

''I love you.'' He whispered.

I smiled and hugged him.

''I love you too sparks.'' I said.

We broke the hug and I kissed him again.

He moaned in plessure as i gripped a piece of his fur in my hand.

Then we heard someone say.

''Nova!''

We broke apart.

_**REVIEW WHO DO YOU THINK IT IS?**_

_**please tell me what you thnk!**_


	20. Chapter 20

Novas POV

Chapter 20

We broke apart and I gasped when sparks was yanked away from me and I was yanked behind someone.

I looked up at the person and saw Tony he had me behind him and I saw sparks had been thrown on the floor. I wanted to run to him but Tony holded my face me with the maddest face ever.

''Whatd do you think your doing!''He yelled.

Sparks stood up and I looked at Tony who was hjolding my arm pretty hard.

''Tony!. . . .Let go!''I yelled.

He put me close to his face.

''What were you doing!''He yelled.

I gasped as he was sqeezing my arm tightly.

''Let go!''I said struggling.

Sparks grabbed my other arm and yanked me to him but Tony still wouldn't let me go.

''Let her go!''Yelled sparks.

''You let her go.''Yelled Tony.

I gasped as my arms started to hurt badly.

''You guys your hurting me!''I yelled.

They looked at me and let go I grabbed my arms with my hands and rubbed them they hurt.

I looked at sparks then at Tony.

''What do you think your doing!''I yelled at Tony.

He galred.

''What were you doing your not allowed near this . . .''He yelled while pointing to sparks.

I glared at him.

''You have no right to control my life!''I yelled at him.

''Forget this . . . . .were skipping school come on were going home!''Yelled Tony he grabbed my arm and started to drag me.

Then I felt sparks grab my other hand.

''Let go of her!'Yelled sparks.

Tony stopped and looked at sparks he growled and let go of me.

''You know sparky. . . . . .You are in huge trouble as it is and you should really stop getting on my nerves!''Yelled Tony.

I was suprised that there yelling hadnt caused any attention.

Sparks glared and walked right in front of Tony.

''I will fight for nova I love her and you dont deserve her!''Yelled Sparks.

''And you do. . .We dont know you for real . .you could only want nova for . . your desires and then you leave her forever!''Yelled tony.

''I would never do that!''Yelled sparks at Tony.

Tony growled and pushed sparks.

''We dont know that!''Yelled Tony.

Sparks pushed Tony harder.

''I do!''He yelled.

I gasped if I dont stop this they will get in in a huge fight!

I got in the middle of them.

''Stop!''I yelled.

They looked at me.

''Tony stop this your only hurting yourself. . . .I know that you want to protect me but you have to admit that i love sparks.''I said.

I walked to sparks and I grabbed his arm while sparks kissed my head but continued to glare at Tony.

Tony loked hurt.

''No nova. . please dont say that.''Said Tony.

I sighed.

''Im sorry.'' I said

He glared one last time and turned around to leave.

I sighed and looked at sparks he looked at me.

I looked down.

''Nova?''Said sparks.

I looked at him.

''Are you okay?''He asked with a concered face.

I sighed and let go of him I walked to the lockers and leaned on them.

''No. . . . . .Tony is hurt bevause of me.'' I said.

He walked over to me and hugged me.

I saw his face he looked alittle mad.

I sighed and then I said.

''Sparks are YOU okay.''

He looked at me.

''Whats wrong?"'I asked.

He stared at me and finally said.

''Nova. . . . .it's just that . .Im afraid that you will be taken away from me.'' He said.

I looked at him then I put my face in front of his I grabbed his face with my hands.

''Sparks im afraid of that too. . .but I promise that i will never leave you. . . .I will always find a way to come back to you.'' I said.

he smiled and grabbed my waist and I wrapped my hands around his neck.

''And I promise that no matter how far you are from me I will always be with you and close to you.'' He said.

I smiled and kissed him.

Sparks put me against the lockers.

I love sparks with all of my heart only I wish that my brother would expect him. I love him so much and I know that no matter how far I am from him I will always love brother can't make me love any one else except him. When Im with sparks I feel happy when he hugs me I fell wanted and when he kisses me I feel loved.I have never felt this even though I have kissed I thought tony was the love of my life but I always thought something was I know that sparks fills me he fills my heart and I never feel like something is empty.

We slowly broke apart and he looked at me.

I smiled and he smirked.

I will always love him.

LATER. . . . . . .

I was in class Sparks and me ahve been together all morning and now I was in class waiting for it to start.

Then Tony walked in he saw me andsighed.

He has to sit next to me since we have assighned seats in this class.

He sat next to me without a word I looked at him and he just looked straight ahead.

''Tony?''I asked.

He sighed.

''What.'' He said flaty but he still didnt look at me.

I sighed.

''Please Tony I want to be friends.'' I said.

He still didnt look at me.I touched his arm but he shook it away.

''Tony please.'' i said.

He looked at me.

''How can you ask me to be friends nova. . . . .I cant.'' He said with a glare.

I sighed and then class started.

School was passing pretty fast the lunch bell was about to ring and I have tried to talk to Tony between classes but he wouldnt even face me.

Then the class bell rang I walked out of the room and to my locker.I opened it and then put my binder in it slowly I saw the rose and I smiled at it.

I then closed my locker with a slap.

I was about to turn around when someone wrapped their arms around me.

''I missed you.'' He whispered.

I knew it was sparks.I smiled and closed my eyes as I leaned on him.

I t felt good for him to hold me.

''Me too.'' I said.

I sighed happily and then I turned around to loook at him.

''Come one.'' He said and grabbed my hand and we walked to the lunchroom.

When we got there sparks got lunch for me and we sat with his friends.

''I see sparks has decided to bring his friend.'' Said Gibson.

''More like girlfriend.'' Siad Otto.

They all chuckled alittle and I blushed.

''Come on you guys your all just jelous.'' Said sparks.

''For what?''Asked antuari.

Sparks chuckled.

''Well because i have a girlfriend and you guys dont.'' He said while grabbing my waist.

''We dont need girlfriends.'' Said Antuari.

''Yea.'' Said otto.

Then they all laughed.

As they laughed sparks wrapped his tail around mine I looked at him and he leaned in and kissed me.

I moaned alittle. And he smirked in the kiss.

''Bleh!''I heard Otto say.

I smiled in the kiss and we broke apart.

I blushed alittle.

''EW you guys. .''Whined Otto.

''Yea do that some place else were eating.'' Said Antauri.

Sparks chuckled.

''So how long do you think that you guys will be together?''Asked Gibson.

Sparks looked at me and smiled.

''Forever.'' He said.

I smiled.

''I hear wedding bells.'' Said otto.

I blushed alittle.

''And baby cries.'' Said antuari.

I blushed way harder. And put my head down.

I then began to drink my juice.

''So how many kids do you want?'' Asked otto.

I choked on my juice and began to cough.

They all looked at me.

''Nova are you okay?''Asked sparks while patting ym back.

''Yea. .i just *cough* choked alittle.''I said while coughing.

Sparks smiled alittle. The thought of having children made me choke first arent I to young and second, if I ever get pregnant Josh will kill me.

Im not sure about having kids just yet.

I sighed and looked down.

''Well?''Asked otto.

''What.''said sparks.

''How many kids are you planning to have.'' Said gibson.

Sparks looked at me and he smiled.I smiled alittle.

''Isnt it to soon?''Asked sparks to his friends.

They looked at each toehr.

''Okay then.

''They said.

I sighed good thing they got out of that conversation.

_**REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**_

_**even if you are a guest i want to know what you thnk..**_

_**Because somweimes I thnk i should stop...**_

_**BUT SPECIAL THANKS TO PIZZAGIRL5640**_

_**thankyou for reviewing on every chapter . . .**_

_**THANKS. !**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW AANYONE!**_


	21. Chapter 21

Novas POV

Chapter 21

Me and Sparks had left since the bell was almost going to ring.

Me and him walked hand in hand in the hallways.

''Can you believe them.'' Said sparks with a small chuckled.

I looked at him.

''Believe what?'' I asked.

He smiled at me and we stopped in front of my locker and he then grabbed both of my hands.

''About having kids.''He said with a smile.

I blushed alittle and he smiled wider.

''Yea they get some pretty crazy ideas.'' I said.

He smirked at me and I smiled.

He then holded me close to him.

''So do you think your brother will ever like me?''He asked.

I looked at him.

'''I dont know sometimes I want to introduse you guys but I know he'll just get mad.''I looked at me and said.

''Well at least my mom accepts you.'' He said with a smile.

I smiled it was good that she accepted me even though sparks has always gotten hurt for protecting me.

''Yea. . . . .I like your mom.'' I said.

He smiled.

I sighed as he holded me he was so warm and he always made me feel better I never felt empty when I was with him.

I felt sparks wrap his tail around mine and I smiled as he did.

I looked at our tails red and yellow never looked so good together.

I looked up at sparks and he was smiling.

I smiled and broke the hug and walked to my locker.

Sparks followed as I opened it.

When I did sparks reached in it and pulled out the rose and smiled as he looked at it.

''Its wierd how it hasn't dried yet.'' He said while keeping his eyes on it.

''I know it's still as beautiful as it was when you gave it to me.''I said sparks looked at me and smiled he then grabbed my waist and brought me close to himself.

''Not as beautiful as you.'' He whispered I smiled.

''You are such a charmer.'' I said.

He smirked and put his face closer to mine.

''Just for you.'' He said.

He was about to kiss me when the bell rang.

He groaned and laid his forhead on mine.

I smiled and pecked him.I then grabbed the rose and put it in my locker as I grabbed my binder and closed the locker.

''I'll see you in english.'' I said.

He smiled and I walked past him as the halls became more and more full of people.

I walked in my class and saw Tony I sighed i also had to sit next to him in this class as well.

I sat down but he kept his head down looking at his notebooks.

''Tony.. . . . .are you okay?''I asked.

''I saw you and sparks.'' He said.

I frowned poor Tony.

''Oh.'' I said.

He sighed and looked at me.

''Nova why did you do this to me?''He asked.

I looked at him.

''Tony it was your fault we broke up . . . .I told you that I loved you but you never believed me.'' I said.

He sighed.

''I know i know im sorry nova please forgive me.'' He said while grabbing my hand.

'I forgive you tony and I hope we can still be friends.'' I said.

He frowned and let go of my hand.

I knew that he wanted to be more then friends he wanted me to be his girlfriend his wife the mother of his children he has told me this once and now I feel bad but he has to find someone else I cant be with him if I dont love him.I felt so bad for him but I cant chose who I love the heart picks and when It saw sparks it audemadically picked him and no one else but him.

''Tony you know I cant be more then a friend.''I said.

He looked away and didnt speak.

I sighed and class began.

Why is Tony like this if he keeps thinking about me he will never find love i know he can find some one else except me I know that there are alot of girls out there the problem is that Tony hasnt found them but he will but he needs to move on it hurts me to see him so sad because of me.

Class didnt take long to end and when it did I rushed out the room and headed to my english class.

I was excited I know I have only been away from sparks for only about an hour but still I love him too much I miss him ever second hes away from me.

I entered the class almost bumping into someone.

''Sorry.'' I said.

I walked in and saw sparks was already seated.

He looked up and smiled I smiled at him.

I sat down and I felt his tail wrap around mine.

He whispered something in my ear.

''I love you.''

I smiled at him and he smirked.

''I love you too.'' I whispered back.

He smiled wider and kissed my cheek.

''I hope class ends soon.''He said.

I smirked.

''Me too. . . Im dieing for one of your kisses.'' I said and bit his nose softly.

He blushed alittle and I giggled.

Then class began.

As class went on sparks sometimes wrapped his arm around me when the teacher wasnt looking and sometimes even sneaked to kiss me on the cheek.

Then when class ended we ran out the room and walked to his locker.

''Class was boring today.'' He said.

I smiled.

'It was but class is class.'' I said.

He smiled and we got to his locker and he opened it I saw as he grabbed his backpack and began to put his stuff away.

And then he hung it over his shoulder and closed his locker and we began to walk to mine.

''So does Josh let you out?'' Asked Sparks.

''N.'' I said and we arrive at my locker I opened it and began to put my stuff away.

''He got really mad when I came home late and he is never going to let me out so I could only see you on weeekdays.'' I said and hung the back pack over my shoulder and closed my locker.

''What! so I only get to see you for . . .5 days!''He yelped.

I smiled and nodded.

''But that isnt enough and it isnt enough time.'' He said.

I cocked an eyebrow at him.

''Enough time for what? Sparks we are dating not making a TV show.'' I said.

He smiled.

''Enough time for this.'' He said and kissed me I moaned and he smirked.

He put his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his we slowly broke apart.

He smirked.

''See now I only get to kiss you in the mornings and after school and thats not enough.'' He said.

I rolled my eyes and pecked his cheek.

''Come on.'' I said with a smile and grabbed his hand as we walked out.

''Well at least I get to see you tomorrow and monday through friday.'' He said.

I smiled.

''Yup.

When we were outisde I smiled at him and pecked him.

''Well I'll seee you tomorrow.'' I said.

He smiled.

''I cant wait.'' He said.

I smiled and turned around to leave.

I saw Tony he looked angry and was only staring at us it felt weird that Tony was watching what we did all the time right?

But I knoiw he will find love one day it might take him a while but he will. Just like I did and I have never been happier.

Me and sparks are going to be together forever. . . .

REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!


	22. Chapter 22

Sparks POV

Chapter 22

*One Month Later*

Me and Nova have been together for a month now and i have never been happier in my entire life Josh hasnt caught us yet and Tony like always hsnt moved one he still watches us and I have seen him beg to Nova to come back to him but I know Nova loves me and I love her.

I looked up at the cieling it was Saturday the worst day of my life I can't see Nova for two days

I sighed and closed my eyes. Im so bored and my friends are all busy and nova can't be with me without getting cant Josh just go to work or something he only works on weekdays so that he can watch Nova.

This is stupid.

As I thought to myself my computer beeped.

I looked at it and stood up slowly I sat down in front of it and sw I had a message I clinked ''view'' And i saw nova had messaged me I smiled.

** ''Nova''**

** ''Hey Sparks. . ''**

I smiled and typed somthing in.

** ''S.P.R.X.7.7''**

** ''Hey Nova How Are You?. .''**

** ''Nova''**

**''Good But. . .I Miss You.''**

I smiled at the message I missed her too more then anything.

**''S.P.R.X.7.7''**

**''Me Too Nova More Then You Know.''**

**''Nova''**

**''Glad To Hear That Sparky. . ''**

**''S.P.R.X.7.7''**

**''What Did I Say About Calling Me That?!''**

**''Nova''**

**''Its Funny''**

**''S.P.R.X.7.7''**

**''No It's not. . . ''**

**''Nova''**

**''Okay ,Okay, I Just Like Getting You Mad But. . .''**

**''I Love You.''**

I smiled at the message.

**''S.P.R.X.7.7''**

**''I Love You Too! Alot!''**

**''And I Was Wondering That If You Are Alowed Out?''**

**''I Want To See You.''**

I waited for her responce I just hope that I can see her.

**''Nova''**

**''Actually I am.''**

**''That's Why I Messaged You. . . ''**

**''Josh Had To Go To Work He Was Called For Help...''**

**''And I Wanted To See You Too...''**

''YES!'' I yelled out loud. I smiled and messaged her back.

**''S.P.R.X.7.7''**

**''This Is Great Nova!''**

**''Let's See Each Other Right Now. .''**

**''How About. . .Our Place.''**

**''Nova''**

**''Okay Then.''**

**''I Can't Wait To See You.''**

**''I Love You.''**

**''S.P.R.X.7.7''**

**''I Love You Too!''**

**''I'll See You There.''**

I smiled and closed my laptop and ran out the door.

I ran downstairs.

''Bye mom.'' I said.

''Where are you of to?'' She asked.

''Made plans with Nova.'' I said.

She smiled.

''Okay then dont come home too late.''

She said.

''I won't''I said.

I walked out the door and began to walk to our place.

I love Nova so much that I get butterflies everytime Im going to meet her or even see her.

I smiled and began to run I wnated to get there fast and quickly as possible.

It didnt take me that long to get there but It did tire me out.

When I was about to enter I gasped for air.

I panted and walked in the bushes.

When I did I saw Nova she was standing in front of the river and she looked beautiful

I walked up to her and grabbed her waist and brought her close to me and I heard her gasp.

''Hey Nova.'' I whispered.

She turned her head to see me and smiled.

''Hey sparky.'' She said.

I glared alittle.

''What did I say about that?'' I said

She giggled and turned arounf to face me.

''Okay sorry.'' She said.

I smiled and she kissed me it felt so good i miss her kisses I would kiss her every second of the day if it were possible.

I laid her down on the ground as we kissed she moaned as my hand went to her waist and she wrapped her arms around me she began to grip a piece of my fur from behind my head this always gave me shivers of plessure.

We broke apart panting.

She looked at me and smiled.

''I love you.'' She said.

I smirked.

''I love you more.'' I said.

''No I love you more.'' She said.

I chuckled and put my head against hers.

''Nope. . . I love you more.'' I whispered.

She smiled and said.

''I guess your right.''

I stared at her.

''Im kidding I love you WAY more!'' She said.

I grinned.

''Thats what you think.'' I said.

We were abouot to kiss when we heard a yell.

''Nova!'' Oh No!

_**REVIEW PLEASE.**_

_**thanks**_

_**Who could it be make a guess!**_


	23. Chapter 23

Novas POV

Chapter 23

I knew that yell I didn't want to stand up but me and sparks both looked up and saw my brother Josh oh no. Things are going to go way worse then they did with Tony.

Sparks got off of me and stood up so did I.

I looked at Josh he looked angry he looked so so angry.

I quickly got in front of sparks Josh will try to do anything.

''Josh please dont try anything.'' I said.

He wasn't looking at me but he was glaring at sparks.

He then walked up to us before I could get a word out he pushed me out of the way and punched sparks in the face.

''NO!..'' I yelled.

I saw sparks was down and then Josh kicked him in the stomach and Sparks groaned.

''Josh . . .Josh please stop!''I yelled I ran up to him and grabbed his arm.

''Stay away Nova. . .this is between me and him!''He yelled and pushed me off of his arm.

He then picked sparks up by his shirt and punched him harder.

Sparks let out a loud scream and I saw he fall on the ground and Josh was going to hit him again.

''You think it's funny to play with a girl's heart. . . I'll show you a lesson!''He yelled and kicked him in the stomach.

''Josh stop don't do anything!''I yelled.

He ingnored me and picked sparks up and smashed him against the tree.

I saw sparks was breathing hard he had two black eyes and his mouth and nose were breeding and his clothes were all tore up.

I ran up to Josh before he can do anything else.

''Josh please. . I beg you to stop!''I yelled.

He kept sparks against the tree but this time he put his hands around sparks's neck to choke him.

Sparks was struggling to get free.

''Josh please!''I yelled and grabbed his arm I tried to push him off but he was to strong.

''Josh!''I yelled.

Josh was glaring at sparks and sparks was running out of air.

I had to stop this.

''Josh let go of him. . . I'll do anything just let go.''I yelled.

Josh let go and sparks gasped for air.

But before sparks could fall on the ground Josh held him against the tree and punched him in the stomach one last time.

Sparks groaned and fell on the ground.

''Sparks!''I yelled.

I was about to run to him when Josh grabbed my arm.

''Where do you think you're going!''He yelled.

''He needs help!''I yelled and struggled to get free.

''No leave him!''H eyelled and began to drag me with him. I kept struggling and then I finally got out of his grip and I began to run to sparks.

But before I got there Josh grabbed me tighter and dragged me with him.

''Sparks!''I yelled.

He was laying on the ground he was helpless.

And he looked like he was going to bleed to dead.

Before I disapeared in the bushes I saw sparks look up and slowly stretch his arm out to me

I saw he moved his mouth but I couldn't hear what he said.

Sparks POV

I felt pain so much pain I have never felt this much pain before.

I looked up and saw nova being taken away from me.

I stretched my arm out to her slowly and it hurt to do this.

''N-n. ov..a''I gasped out slowly as she dissapeared.

My arm fell down since I didnt have any more strength.

I was breathing hard but it hurt to breath.

I have never been through this much pain before . . .ever.

What can I do know I feel pain every where and I can't even move I groaned as I slowly flipped to my back.

It hurt alot I groaned loudly.

When I was on my back I opened my eyes alittle as wide as they could go since my eyes were both bruised.

I held my stomach and groaned every part of my body hurt so much.

I couldnt even move without feeling pain at all.

I couldn't even open my eyes so I just closed it and opened my mouth to breath.

What can I do now no one knows where I am.

I slowly looked around but my neck hurt as well.

I slowly tried to stand but I couldn't it hurt.

I fell on my back and groaned in pain.

The pain was to much.

I felt like I was going to black out any second.

I groaned again I just hope someone finds me soon.. . . .

_**REVIEW I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT REVIEW PLEASE. . . . **_


	24. Chapter 24

Novas POV

Chapter 24

Me and Tony had arrived at our house and when we got there he closed the door hard and turned to look at me with the maddest face ever!

''What were you doing!''He yelled.

I gulped.

''I uh. .''I began.

''What did I say about being with another guy!''He yelled.

I glared at him.

''You didn't need to punch him!''I yelled.

''I had to or else he will never know the lesson to stay away from you!''He yelled.

I was mad he can't just hurt the guy I love i love sparks and no matter what he does I will always love him!

''I don't want him to stay away Josh dont you get it I love him!''I yelled.

He glared.

''You dont know him He's one of those boys that as soon as they get the chance they get what they want and then leave!''He yelled.

''Sparks isnt like that!''

''How do you know!''He yelled. I glared he was getting me really mad.

''I just know I love sparks and I know he loves me and there is nothing you can do about it!'' I yelled at him his glare scared me.

''You bet I will do something aboout it! Nova I'm warning you right now!Stay away from him or I'll kill him!''He yelled.

I gasped.

''You wouldn't!'' I said.

''You bet I will I will do anything to protect you from him!'He yelled.

I shook my head.

''How can you say that!Im not in danger!'' I yelled.

''Not yet but you will be.'' He said.

How can Josh be thinking this Sparks isn't dangerous he isnt i know.

I know he loves me and he will protect me over anything I love him and I know he isn't a bad person.

''I don't want to be away from him!''I yelled.

''You will.'' He said.

Some tears came out of my eyes.

''Why are you like this can't you just meet him and see how he is like!'' I yelled.

He glared.

''I would never want to meet him! I know him already he's a teen nova. . .Teenagers only want what they want!''He yelled.

I shook my head.

''Sparks is diffreent.'' I whispered.

He glared and I ran upstairs.

''Remember Nova stay away from him or else!''He yelled.

I closed my door and locked it.

I then walked to my bed and callopsed on it and began to cry.

Oh sparksa it's all my fualt your getting so much.

Its all my fualt you always get punched or beaten.

I cried and more tears slid down my can I break up with sparks?

I love him too much I love him more then anything out there!

I would run away with him if I could I would go anywhere in the world as long as he's there.

Sparks has gotten hurt so many times because of me and I can't let this keep happening it hurts me to see him get hurt so much.I need to break up with sparks its hard to even think about it but I have too.I cant let him get hurt again and if I dont break up with him he might get killed and I can never be able to stand that.I need him in my life even though me and him aren't together I need him alive not dead.

I have no choice but. . . .to break up with my one true love. . . . . .

sparks. . .

Sparks POV

I was at my house and my mom was curing me.

Someone had found me and brought me here I couldn't really see who it was since my eye sight wasn't good.

''Oh sparks who did this to you!''Yelled my mom she was mad and she was rubbing my bruises to hard.

''OW!''I yelled.

She grabbed my face again and started to clean my cuts.

''Who did this sparks!''She yelled.

I looked at her.

''No one.'' I said.

she glared.

''What do you mean no one some one did this to you.''She said.

I sighed and she pressed on one of my cuts harshly.

''Ow!. . mom!''I yelled.

She grabbed my face and began to wipe it again.

''Sparks who is doing this to you this is the third time you come home with a bruise or cut on you!''She said angrily.

I can't tell my mom that Nova's brother is the one who did this she won't let me see her no matter how hard I get punched or cut I will never leave nova for anything in the entire world.

She cleaned off the last of the blood and let me go.

''Sparks you have to tell me.''She said as she put the first aid kit next to her.

I looked down.

''Sparks who is doing this to you.''She said.

I looked at her and she looked angry.

I sighed I couldnt tell her.

I had to make somthing up to change the subject anything!

''Uh I'm tired im going to bed.'' I said.

She grabbed my arm as I began to stand up and she made me sit down again.

''Tell me.''She said.

I sighed I should just tell her.

''Fine. . . .Its Nova's brother.''I Said.

She looked at me with wide eyes.

''But why had he hurt you more then once.''She yelled.

I shook my head.

''No . .he only hurt me today last time I got hurt because I was trying to protect nova.''I said.

She looked at me.

''Sparks but why?''She said.

I sighed and looked down.

''This guuy named billy likes nova and he is always harrassing her and I try to protect her and Nova's Brother Josh. . .he doesnt want me near nova. . .he only wants her to be with a guy named Tony. . . but I love nova. . .I can't stay away from here . . .And no matter how hard or how many times I get punch or hurt I will never leave Nova I promised her that we will always be together.'' I said.

She stared at me.

''Sparks this isn't right Nova is bringing you to much trouble.''She said.

I shook my head.

''I don't care mom I love her.'' I said.

''Sparks I don't want you to get hurt . . . .I want you to break up with Nova.''She said.

I started at her how can she be asking me this!

''No!. . .I wont!''I yelled.

''You have to. . you cant keep getting hurt and if you dont listen to her brother he might end up killing you!''She yelled.

''I dont care mom. . . . .I cant break up with nova!''I yelled.

''You will I am your mother and I order you to.'' She said.

I stared at her and stood up I ran upstairs I dont want to keep,listening to her!

I closed my door with a slam and walked to my bed.

I will not break up with Nova no matter what!

I will always be with her. . . .

I promised.. . .

_**REVIEW PLEASE**_

_**IF YOU ARE A GUEST PLEASE REVIEW I REALLY WANT TO **_

_**KNOW WHAT YOU THINK . . .**_


	25. Chapter 25

Novas POV

Chapter 25

I woke up and looked at the time it was 8:50am.

I sighed and laid back down on my bed I closed my eyes and took a deep breath I didn't even want to get up today.

I just wanted to lay in bed all day.

I heard noise out die of my door Josh must be up but why?

He doesn't work these days only if he is called for help.

I sighed why is my life ?

I'm happy for one moment then something ruins it.

I opened my eyes when I heard the sound of my door open.I saw Josh poke his head in.

''Nova i was called to work dont go anywhere please listen this time.'' he said.

I sat up.

''Ok.'' I said he nodded and left.

I sighed and let myself fall back down on the bed.

I closed my eyss again I just wanted to fall asleep again.

I wanted to dream of something good of something wonderful!

I smiled alittle of what I want my dream to be.

I soon began to feel really sleepy and my eyes stayed closed.

_I opened my eyes and I was no longer in my room insteas I was in a place that was beautiful I begna to look around and I finally reconized it it was mine and sparks place.I smiled and looked around I walked closer to the tree and saw sparks sitting on a picnic blanket he was holding a bundle of b;lanket in his hands.I frowned what was it?He looked up and smiled when he saw me he gestured his hand for me to come to him.I slowly walked to him and he looked down at the bundle he was holding.I sat down slowly but I still couldn't saee what was in the scooted closer to me and I felt his tail wrap around my waist and his arm around me and he slowly handed thebundle to meI took it slowly in my arms and opened the blanket alittle and when I did i saw a smal' yellow baby robot monkey she was perfect! She had black eyes and her fur was yellow like the sun.I smiled and looked at sparks. ''Our baby.''He whispered he then got closer and kissed me. I moaned as he rubbed my side with his then laid me down slowly making sure not to crush the baby he kept kissing then began to kiss my jawline.''Sparks.''I moaned he bit my neck and I arched my back then-_

BANG!

''Ah!''I screamed as I sat up.

I panted I was dreaming and then suddenly I was woken up but what was that loud noise?

I looked to my side and gasped when I saw him My eyes widened and I quickly stood.

''Sparks?''I said.

He smiled nervously and walked over to me.

''H-how did you-''He cut me of.

''I came trough the window.'' He said with a smile.

I looked at him.I quickly ran to my door and locked it just in case.

''What are you doing here?'' i asked.

He smiled and grabbed my hands.

''I wanted to see you.''He said.

I looked at am I supposed to break up with him I love him too much Im going to miss everything about him his smirk his smile his charms his voice Im going to miss him.

I sighed and sparks smiled.

''Sparks you can't be here . . . .you know what happened yesterday.'' I said quietly and turned around and sat on the bed.

Sparks looked at me and sat next to me I turned away.

''Nova?''He said.

I still didn't look at him.

''Nova. . . are you okay?''He asked.

I felt some tears come to my eyes I had to break up with him but how?

''Yea j-just f-fine.'' I said.

I felt him grab my hands.

''Nova look at me.'' He said.

I slowly looked at him and he stared at me.

He wiped my tears away slowly.

''Nova why are you crying?''He asked.

I looked at him.

''No . . .r-reason.'' I said.

''There has to be one. . Your crying.''He said as he put one hand on my cheek.

I looked at him.

''Sp-parks w-we need to talk.''I said.

He looked at me I sighed.

''Sparks w-we. . can't be t-together. .anymore.''I said.

His eyes widened and his hand dropped from my cheek.

''W-what?''He asked.

I looked at him.

''We have to. . .stay away from eachother.''I said.

He grabbed my hands with his and kissed them.

''Dont tell me that Nova anything but that please.''He begged.

I looked at him.

''No sparks we cant-''

''Nova. .you promised that you will always be with me please dont leave me.'' He said.

''Sparks I know I said that but. . .it's harder then I thought.''I said.

He looked at me.

''Is it because what happened yesterday?. . Nova please I don't care how many times I get hurt I only care that you are safe.''He said.

''No sparks . . . . . .we can't be together anymore.'' I said I tried to hold back my tears.

''Nova nova please.''He said.

He got on his knees in front of me and grabbed my hands and begged.

''Please nova please don't do this.'' He begged.

I looked at him he looked so hurt.

''But sparks I-''

''Nova no please I love you.'' He said.

He then leaned up and grabbed my face with his hands and I looked at him He then kissed me quickly and broke away.

''I . . love. . .you. . . please. . .nova. . .think about. . . .how much. . .we. . .love. . .eachother. . ''He said as he kissed my cheeks and lips.

He looked at me.

And began to shake his head.

''Don't do this.''He said.

I stared at him with sad eyes.I grabbed his hands and took them off of my face.

''I can't sparks please just. . . . . .go''I said.

He stared at me he looked like he was going to cry.

''Please sparks don't make this harder.'' I said.

He kept staring at me sometimes I really want to know what he is thinking.

His eyes looked so sad and It broke my heart to see him like this.

''Sparks-''I started.

''Nova Listen please. . . if you leave me I am nothing please.''He said.

I sighed.

''I-it's just that. . . I don't want you to get hurt sparks. . . . . everything that has happened to you is because of me.''I said.

He looked at me and then hugged me I slowly hugged him back as some tears slid down my face.

''Nova I don't care how much I get beat up or hurt I love you and I want to be with you all my life.''He said.

I smiled alittle and he smiled and he kissed me.

He slowly laid me down as he laid on me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his on my waist.

I love him so much I can't be away from him at all.

I moaned as sparks began to kiss down my has never done this but it felt goo. He broke apart and looked at me in the eyes.

''I love you.''He whispered.

''I love you too.''I whispered back,

He smiled and kissed my neck and I moaned and arched my back when he bit it slowly.

He slowly kissed up and captured my lips in a kiss.

I moaned as his tongue slid in my mouth and my tongue curled around his.

Then we heard noise.

I gasped and we broke apart.

Me and sparks looked towards the door.

Then we heard a knock.

Sparks got off of me and I stood up along with him.

''Nova. . ?''I heard a voice say I knew it was Tony.

''It's Tony.''I whispered.

Sparks glared alittle.

''What is Tony doing here?''He asked in a whisper.

''I don't know but you have to go.''I whispered back.

He shook his head with a glare.

''There is no way I'm leaving you with him alone he could try to do anything!''He exclaimed in a whisper.

''Nova. . are you awake?''Said Tony from the other side of the door.

''Sparks please trust me just go.''I whispered.

He looked at me and then sighed.

''Fine.''He whispered he walked to the window and began to step out I followed him and before he left I grabbed his arm and spun him around and kissed him.

We broke apart.

''I love you.''I whispered he smiled.

''I love you too.''He said and left.

I closed the window quietly and took a deep breath before I wallked to the door and opened it.

Tony looked at me.

''Did I wake you?''He asked.

i shook my head.

''Not at all.''I said.

''Oh okay then.''He said.

I looked at him.

''What are you doing here?''I asked.

''Josh told me to take care of you.''He said.

How could Josh do this Im not a baby!

''Can we talk?''He asked.

I looked at him and nodded he walked in while I shut the door.

_**REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE JUST ONE REVIEW.?**_


	26. Chapter 26

Nova's POV

Chapter 26

Tony stood in front of me and I stared at him.

''Well. . . what do you want to talk about?''I asked.

He looked at me and sighed.

''Nova I know what happened your brother found out about sparks.''He said.

I looked at him and then sighed.

''And Nova I just wanted to say that I really love you I thought I could be without you but I can't.''He said.

''Tony you havn't even tried I know theres a girl for you.''I said.

''There is a girl. . . . .but that girl is you.''He said.

I sighed and walked to my bed.

''Tony I-''He cut me off.

''Nova!.. . . . Please give me another chance.''He said.

I turned around and looked at him.

''Tony i'm with sparks.''I said.

''But nova he is dangerous I know what he wants and he won't stop till he gets it!''Exclaimed Tony.

''Tony please I swear sparks isnt like that.''I said.

He stared at me for a while.

He walked over to me and grabbed my hands.

''Nova please I can't go another day withoout you . . . . . .I need you.''He said.

I sighed.

''Tony you know I can't.''I said.

He glared but only for a while.

''Nova pplease.''He begged.

I looked in his eyes they looked just like sparks's when I said I was breaking up with him.

''Be with me Nova together we will get married have kids and live together.''He said.

How can he have everything thought out?

''Tony dont say that because . . . . .it won't happen.''I said.

I saw that ,that hurt him.

''Don't say that Nova. . . . it still can.''He said.

''No it can't.''I said.

He sqeezed my hands alittle tighter and brought me closer to him

''PLease Nova I love you.''He said.

''Tony . . . .i dont want to hurt you.''I said.

''You wont just come back with me.''He said.

I looked at him I can tell he was really hurt by all of this.

''I know that I want to be with you my whole life Nova.''He said.

''Your brother doesnt like sparks but he likes me. . .please come back with me.''He said.

''Tony I can't.''I said.

He brought me closer.

''Nova. . . . . . .I know that one day sparks is going to break your heart.''He said.

''No Tony I am sure he won't..''I said.

He then wrapped his arms arouond my waist and I pt mine on his arms.

''Tony please.''I said I tried to push his arms away but he wouldnt let go.

''Please.''He whispered I stop struggling and looked at his eyes and he looked at me.

His face got closer to mine it got so close I could feel his hot breath on me.

''Please.''He whispered.

He then coneccted his lips to mine i didn't move.

One reason was that I didn't want to hurt him I didnt want him to be more hurt then he already was.

But One part of me just stayed still and it didn't let me move.

He kept kissing me.

I didn't close my eyes like he did.

After a while he broke apart and looked at me.

I looked at him.

What should I do?

Should I yell at him for kissing me?

Should I just stay here?

Or should I accept him?

He kept looking at me and then he slowly let go off me.

Tony. . w-why did you do that?''Iasked.

He stared at me.

''To show you how much i love you.''He said.

I looked at him and sighed.

''Tony your hurting yourself.''I said.

''No Im not Nova. . . that kiss just made me stronger and I am determind to fight for you.''He said.

He was hurt by all of this why can't I just have my life start over and just erase these two booys from my life.

Why did I have to find love?

Why?

Why?

I sighed.

''Please go.''I said.

He looked at me.

''Nova I'm sorry I will leave you but. . . just think about it.''He said he slowly walked out the door,

And I just stood there with my thoughts

Sparks POV

I didn't want to leave Nova.

What if Tony tries to do something?

What if he kisses her or something worse.

I glared at the sky.

I was lying down in the place that made me feel better.

Our place.

I sighed as I looked at the blue ,blue sky.

It looked amazing if only nova were here with me in my arms.

I smiled at the thought.

I would love to have nova by me everyday.

But she isnt allowed near me.

I wouldnt hurt her that idea NEVER crossed my mind and it never will.I love her with all my heart and I will never hurt her like her brother thinks I will I wnat to make her happy I want her to live a life of happiness nothing else but that.I want her to have everything she ever wished I know that I can make her happy I know what she loves I know what she wants and I love her I want to be in that life that Nova has always dreamed of and I will be I will be by her side forever always taking care of her no matter what.I will always be with her when she is sad or mad.I will make her happy and nothing else but that.I wont make her cry that brings saddness to me.I want to see her golden fur shine and her pink eyes sparkle.

I sighed happily.

I would love to live with nova. .

Hvae a family with her.

I laughed a little at the thought.

Kids?

How many kids?

About alot!

Who wouldn't want kids with the girl they love.

But I would never say this to Nova.

Unless she brings it up first then maybe I will.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

I started daydreaming of the life me and nova Might live.

I mean WILL live. . . . .

_**REVIEW PLEASE**_

_**thanks**_


	27. Chapter 27

Sparks POV

Chapter 27

I slowly opened my eyes with a moan.

I slowly struggled to get up and sit up on the edge of my bed.I streched out my arms with a yawn.

I slowly rubbed my eyes and they opened fully.

I looked at my clock and saw the time it was 5:00am

I sighed and stood up I slowly shuffled my feet on the carpet as I walked in the bathroom.

I went in and closed the door I quickly took my clothes off and hopped in the shower.I turned on the water and let it run on me.I closed my eyes as the warm water came.I sighed and began to wash my fur.I yawned as I washed it.

It took me a while to finish and I finally hopped out I quickly dried my fur and combed it alittle and put on some blue jeans with a red shirt I looked at myself in the mirror and walked outside to my room I grabbed my backpack and walked downstairs.I saw my mom and smiled at her.

''Hey mom.''I said.

She smiled and looked at me.

''Off to school?''She asked.

I nodded and walked towards the door.

''Bye mom I'll see you later.''I said as i stepped out.

''Ok bye sweetheart.''She said as I closed the door.

I began to walk to school.I wanted to get to schoolI wanted to see Nova but I also wanted to ask her something I wanted to ask her what Tony wanted to talk to her about and why he was at her house.I mean I trust Nova and I know that she will never cheat on me with anyone but. . . .I can't shake the feeling that something is wrong.I feel something is up and I know something is up.I had to ask her but calmly of course I dont want to get her mad or let her think that I dont trust her.

I sighed as I arrived at school I quickly walked in and walked to my locker.I opened it and threw my stuff in it and walked to Nova's locker but since her's was close to mine I saw that she wasn't there.

HUH? thats wierd.

Nova is always here first then me.

I walked to her locker and looked further down the hallway to see if she was coming but all I saw was an empty hallway.

I frowned as I reached to her locker and touched it with my hand.

Why wasn't she here?

Did she get in trouble?

Is she allowed to come to school early?

I knew something is wrong because even though Nova gets in trouble with Tony or Josh she always come early.

Now what am I supposed to do here?

Alone i came to see Nova.

I sighed as I leaned on the locker and crossed my arms.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back.

Good thing next week we have a week off from school.

I frowned with my eyes closed.

I wonder what would happen with me and Nova.

Will me and her ever live happily?

I love Nova and I am determined to talk to her brother to get his blessing I need to be with Nova.

And let her brother know that I want to take care of her and not hurt her.

He needs to understand that I love her more then my life and I would do anything for her no matter what it is.

I love her.

''Well,well,well.''I heard someone say.

I opened my eyes and looked to my left it was bill.

I glared and leaned off of the lockers and my arms fell to my sides forming into fists.

I hate this guy!

He smirked as he crossed his arms.

''I see Nova isn't here.''He said.

''Stay away from her!''I almost yelled.

He chuckled and unfolded his arms.

''Oh sparky. . . . .I don't want Nova forever she is all yours I would just like to 'Borrow' her for a night.''He said as his smirk widened.

My eyes widened and a fire started in me I grabbed Bill from his collar and pinned him against the lockers as his hands tried to put mine off of him.

''DON'T ever! And I mean EVER! Say something like that OR I'll RIP you to SHREDS!''I yelled.

How could he say something like that!

He glared at me.

''You can't tell me what to do. . . . .I could do whatever I want!''He said.

I slammed him against the locker harder.

I glared at him with fire and pur anger in my eyes.

I wanted to kill him KILL him right here for saying something like that.

''Come on sparky. . . .I know she'll enjoy it I'll warm her up a bit and she's all yours.''He said.

I couldn't take it any more.I can't let this PERVERT say what he wants especially not about Nova!

I took one hand away from his collar and punched him in the stomach he groaned and fell to the ground.

''I WARNED you!''I yelled.

He glared at me as he holded his stomach.

''You'll pay sparky.''He said.

He stood up and punched me it all went so fast I didnt have time to block it.

I know I'm at school but this is going to end BAD!

I galred and punched him in the face and kicked his stamach he got pushed in the lockers and he quickly stood and attacked me we fell to the ground and he punched my face reapeatedly I grabbed his hands and pinned him down.I punched him hard and he goraned I got off of him and kicked his was breathing hard and I was bleeding as I put my hand on my nose and took it off i was bleeding alot!Then all of a sudden Bill punched me in the face and punched my stomach.I groaned and I got pushed against the pinned me against them I saw he was bleeding as well and he was glaring growled and I saw him take something oput of his pocket but I could.t see what it was.

''This ends NOW!''He yelled.

I looked at him and suddenly I felt pain in my stomach my eyes opened wide and I yelled.

''AGH!''I yelled.

He laughed and smirked with a glare.

The pain was so much and I knew he has stabbed me with a pocket knife.

He laughed and deepened it into me I yelled in pain.

I shut my eyes shut and groaned.

He took the knife out of me and I fell to the ground.

I grabbed my stomach and I felt so much pain this pain was much worse then ever!

I have never felt so much!

''Too bad you arent going to be around anymore. . . . . .Cause I'm going to enjoy Nova so much tonight!''He said.

I groaned in pain.

I heard him laugh and I saw him leave,And I closed my eyes shut again.

I was losing alot of blood.

I felt like it was pouring out of me like water from a broken jug.

I turned to my back and groaned I cant handle this.

I opened my eyes and my vision was blurry I couldnt even see anymore.

I groaned I hope someone helps me soon.

I grinted my teeth topgether the pain was terrible.

I was barly breathing and I felt like I was going to faint any moment.

I took in my last breath and my eyes closed and it all went black.

_**IF I GET AT LEAST 3 REVIEWS NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP FASTER THEN ANY OTHER ONE.**_

_**THANKS.**_

_**Will sparks live?**_

_**Or will he die?**_

_**You never know anything could happen in my stories!**_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Nova's POV

I dropped the cup of water that I had in my hand and it broke into a hundred peices on the ground.

I closed my eyes shut and leaned on the counter.

Josh walked up to me.

''Nova are you okay?''He asks.

He looked concerned.

''Yea. . . .i-im ok.''I said.

He looks at me and then at the ground where the pieces were.

''Well go to your room I'll clean this up.''He says.

''Why can't I go to school?''I asked.

''You know the reason.''He said and grabbed the broom.

I stared at him for a whjile then slowly walked upstairs I had a pain in my stomach I didnt know what it was It just felt. . . . . . .wierd I have never felt this before. This pain made me drop the cup of water I had in my hands but. . . .why did I get it.I still felt it as I walked in my room. I couldn't shake this feeling off and I felt something in my heart I didnt know what It was but it hurt I closed my eyes and leaned on the door the pain wasn't killing me but It hurt.

After a while the pain slowly stareted faiting away.

I sighed and opened my eyes I walked to my bed and sat down on the edge.

Why could.t I just go to school Josh doesnt trust me of course.

I shook my head he should just let me be happy I want to be happy.

I laid down instead Im just laying on my bed with my pink pajamas pants on and my white tank top.

My eyes were closed as I thought.

Should I be with Tony again I want to be with sparks my heart tells me I have to be with sparks.

But my head says Tony is the best choice what should I do?

Tony loves me and I hurt him alot by leaving him and if I left sparks he would be very heart broken I know he loves me as much as I love thats a reason why I have to leave him . . . .because I love him...

I can't stand seeing him get hurt because of me.

I heard a knock on my door and I stood up It was Josh.

''Well I have to head off to work. . . see you later Nova and behave yourself.''He said.

I nodded and he left.

He treats me like a four year old.

I closed my eyes as I laid down again.

I was so bored at least at school I could get alittle distracted.

I sighed and opened my eyes and sat up.I slowly walked to my bedroom door and opened it I walked downstairs.

I slowly walked I wasn't in any hurry.

I was about to walk in the kitchen when the door bell rang.

Who could it be?

I Walked to my front door and opened it and of course it was Tony.

I half smiled at him I felt bad.

''Hey Tony. . . . I thought you were at school.''I said.

''Well I was but I decided to. . . .be with you instead.''He said.

I looked at him he had something on him mind and he looked like he was nervous.

''Are you okay?''I asked.

''Yea. . . just fine.''He said.

I looked at him he was hiding something.

''Tell me Tony.''I said.

''No its nothing. . . its just that. . . . I have been thinking about us.''He said.

I sighed.

I gestured him to come inside and he did.

I closed the door and we stood.

Tony. . .there isn't an. . . ''Us'',''I said.

He looked at me with hurt eyes.

''There can be.''He said and got closer to me.

''Tony please it hurts me to see you like this.''I said.

''Please Nova.''He said.

He grabbed my hands he was cold.

I looked in his eyes he looked hurt and sad.

I just looked down.

''Please nova I love you and I will never get tired of being with you I will always fight for you.''He said.

''Tony you told me that but. . . . .you know I can't be with you.''I said.

''Why not nova i promise I will make you so happy.''He said.

Should I go with Tony.

He loves me.

I know he does.

Or sparks?

I could never forget sparks.

I looked at him again and this time I grabbed his hands he looked at me with some hope.

I stared at him.

I can't be with sparks if it means that he's going to get hurt every time he is seen with me.

And we will never be happy if I'm just with sparks but our love is secret.

I should try to live with Tony a love that I dont have to hide.

''Tony. . .I-''I stopped talking.

He brought me closer he wrapped his hands around me and I stared in his eyes as my hands stopped at his arms.

I'm sorry I made you suffer. . . .and hurt you.''I said.

''It's ok Nova I dont care what happened I just want to be with you.''He said.

I sighed and looked down.

''I'll . . . . . . .I'll give you another. . . chance Tony.''I said.

He looked at me his eyes widened.

And soon his face got a huge grin that looked like it would rip his mouth off.

''Oh thnakyou thankyou Nova! I love you so much!''He said loudly as he hugged me.

He thenm broke the hug and kissed me.

I kissed him back this time.

I felt him smirk in the kiss as his tongue slid in my mouth and played with my tongue.

I closed my eyes this time.

This kiss seemed to last forever and I know he was very happy.

He soon broke the kiss for air and we panted.

He grinned and hugged me.

''I love you so much.''He said.

I smiled weakly.I wasn't ready to say those words back.. . . .Yet.

He smiled at me and we spend the rest of the morning together. . . .

We talked and he kissed me sometimes.

Some times I would get that pain in my stomach over and over again.

Then the afternoon came me and Tony were in my room.

''So Tony..'' I said.

He was holding my hands and he had a dreamy look on his face.

''MMM.''was the only thing he said.

I smiled at him.

''Have you talked to my brother?''I asked.

He stared at me.

''No but I'm pretty sure he wont have a problem with it.''He said.

I smiled I guess he's rihgt.

He got closer to me and kissed me He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine aruond his neck He laid me down slowly as he laid on top of me.I moaned alittle. He broke the kiss anmd began to kiss my neck slowly and then my bite it slowly.

I closed my eyes and arched my back alittle.

He slwoly began to slide my tank top off of me.

He reached for a strap and slid it down my I stopped him.

''Wiat.''I said he stopped and looked at me.

''What are you doing?''I asked.

''S-sorry nova.''He said and stood up while blushing I fixed myself and sat up I was nopt going to do this

''Its okay Tony. . .But Im not ready.''I said.

''OKya.''He said and sat down with me.

I wasnt ready. . . .

_**REVEIEW PLEASE**_


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Novas POV

The next day. . . . . . . . . .

I was at school I slowly opened my locker and put my stuff in it.

I sighed and looked down the hall No sparks.

I looked back in my locker and the rose sparks had given me caught my attention I saw it was dried.

But how?

In one day it dried out?I picked it up and a petal fell.

I watched it fall to the ground and I stared at it I slowly picked it up and put it in my locker and stared at the rose.

Why was it so dry now?It wasn't really,really dry but the leaves were crumbling up.

I put it in my locker and Then I felt someone wrap there arms around my waist.

I gasped alittle and turned around it was Tony with a huge smile I closed my locker and he let me go.

I smiled at him.

''Hows my beautiful princess?''He asked.

I smiled.

''Great and how is mmy handsome prince?''I asked with a smirk.

He chuckled and hugged me.

''I love you.''He said.

I opened my mouth to speak but I closed it again.

I sighed and we broke the hug I stared at his eyes this again.

And this time they were full of happiness.I smiled at him and hge smiled back.

''Are we going to tell your brother the good new?''HJe asked.

''Yea.'' I said.

He smiled wider.

I felt that same pain in my heart but I hid it and just hugged Tony.

I closed my eyes what was wrong with me?

I took a deep breath and Tony broke the hug.

''Are you okay?''He asked.

''Y-yea., . . . .never better.''I said.

He stared at me.

''Whats wrong.''He asked.

I sighed.

''I'm just. . .worried.''I said.

''About?''He asked.

Should I tell him he might get mad but I should

He''ll keep insisting if i dont.

''Well. . .about . . . .sparks.''I said slowly.

He stared at me and his grip on me tightened.

He looked at the ground.I thought he said he wasn't going to be jelous any more and look at him I just mention Sparks once and he aslready is getting grip on my was hard and I could tell he was angry that i had mentioned sparks.

''Im worried for what he'll say.''I said.

He kept looking at the ground.

''He'll get used to it.''He said.

I glared.

''Tony you said you weren't going to act like this.''I said angrily.

He sighed and his grip loosened on me.

''I know I'm sorry.''He said.

I hugged him.

''It's ok.''I said softly.

He quickly hugged meback.

The rest of the morning we just talked and talked and kissed well he kissed me.

School was boring I just wanted it to be the end of the end of the day.

Me and Tony walked in to our first class and sat down.

He quickly wrapped his tail around mine.

''I hope class isn't boring today.''He said with a chuckle.

I smiled.

''Yea i know.''I said.

He smiled at me and class continued I wanted to be home.

I know yesterday I was complaining about being at school but to be honest I wanted to be with sparks.

I sighed classes passed but all I thought about was sparks.

How am I supposed to break up with sparks I love him too much.

I would probably break down into tears before I even get a chance to tell him.

He''ll beg and I'll Just say ok. . . .

I sighed.

Lunch passed and I didnt even eat or even pay attention to what Tony was saying I had to much on my mind too much.

The day passed and I didnt even know what we learned

when English came I was sad and dissapointed that sparks wasnt here.

Where was he and every time I thought about him I felt that feeling in my heart. . .

I was so sad.

Then I found myself in fornt of my locker.

I didnt even know mwhat I was doing.

I sighed.

Me and tony walked to my house together he was talking and I was in my own thoughts again.

When we arrived at my house He said something.

''NOVA!''He yelled.

I snapped awake.

''Huh/''I asked.

''Are you okay?''He asked.

I noded alittle and I opened the door and we walked in Josh was already sitting on the couch when he saw us he stood up.

''Hey nova Hey Tony.''He said.

''Hey Josh.''Sadi Tony.

''We have something to say.''Said Tony.

Josh loooked at me.

''WHta is it.''He asked.

Tony looked at me.

''Well . . . .me and Tony are together again.''I said.

Josh smiled.

''Finally.''Saiod Josh Tony smiled.

''Noce to know you know how to pick men Nova.''Said Josh to me.

I know how to pick men I have always knew.

''I love you.''Said Tony to me.

I smiled.

H then kissed me in front of Josh

And all Josh did was whistle

If Sparks had done this he would of been on the floor.

Then I felt that feeling again. . . .

_**REVIEW. . .!**_1


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Nova's POV

Days Later. . . . .

It was Saturday and I was in my room I had some blue jeans on and a white shirt.

I was just thinking . . . . . . thinking about something very important . . . . . . .About sparks. Why hadnt he come to school?He never even visted me?I havnt called him or even texted him but I have to see whats going on.I just had to.I felt so much pain in my heart everytime I thought about him and I knew something was why hadn't anyone told me?Wouldnt I know by now?

I sighed and stood up I had to find out someway.

I need to know what happened I cant take this anymore my heart hurts and I feel something in my stomach that doesnt feel good at all.

I looked at my window I could probably climb out and go to his house.

I looked back at my door.

But what if Josh finds out. . . . . .I will be in huge trouble way more trouble then any thing because I sneeked out.

I had to doo this.

I sighed I grabbed my sweater and put it on.I slowly opened my door and looked around I heard the T.V on so Josh must be watching it.

I closed my door quietly and walked to my window.

I slowly opened it and looked back at my door I stuck on leg out and then my other and I was on the roof.

I felt like I was going to fall I put my hands on the wall as I slowly walked toward sthe that I think about it climbing on roof is a bad idea.

What if I fall?

I took a deep breath and kept walking I slowly stopped as I reached the tree.

I let go of the wall and reached for the branch.

I almost fell and I put my hands back On the wall.

I sighed I was shaking alot.

Sparks makes this look so easy when I saw him do it.

But it was so hard.

I took another deep breath and let go of the wall and slowly walked to the branch making sure to be carefull.

I stop when I was in front of it and I slowly reached for it I walked to it more and climbed on it.I used my tail to support myself.I quickly climbed faster onto the branch and soon I was on it.I sighed and closed my eyes for a second and opened them to proceed climbing down.I slowly crawled to the bark of the tree and grabbed it I hugged it so I would fall I looked down and saw it wasnt as High but it was still High.I reached to a branch under me I gently put my foot on it and then my other.I had a worried look on my face and my legs were shaking I started to jump down and soon I was on the ground.I sighed happy to be here.I love the ground better then being up in the air.

I sighed and walked to my fence I gently opened the gate and ran out I ran and ran away from my house.

When I was sure I was far enough I stopped running and proceeded to walk to sparks's I got that over with.

I kept walking.

I wonder whats wrong with sparks?Why hasnt he come to school?I was worried very very worried.

After a few seconds I reached his house when I was at his front door I hesatated to knock.

But I had to.

I slowly reached my fist up and knocked slowly.

I looked at my feet with my hands in my pockets.

No one opened the door I raised my fist again and was about to knock when the door opened.

I put my fist down and saw sparks's mom.

She was crying but why?

When she saw me her eyes widened and she wiped her tears away.

I stared at her I had to say she beat me to it.

''Nova. . . .what are you doing here?''She asked while snifffling.

I stared.

''I-i was just wondering w-why sparks hasnt come to school.''I said

She looked like she was going to cry again and thats what she did she burst out into tears and hugged me and I hugged her back.

What was wrong!

''Whats wrong?!''I said worried I was so worried what was wrong with sparks that made her acted this way?

She cried even more.

''He's. . . . .He's.. . .''She said inbetween her crys.

''He's what!''I yelled I couldnt help but yell she was worring me!

She slowly let go off me and looked at the ground.

''He's.. . . . .In the hospital!''She yelled I looked at her.

Sparks?

''The doctor. . .says. . . . he might. . . . not make . . . it!''She said while crying even more.

I let go of her slowly.

This can't be.

Sparks. . . . .in the hosptal.

AND ALMOST DIEING!

NO!

''Where is he!''I yelled.

She answered me.

''In the s-shugga-z-zoo m. . .Hospi-tal.''She said inbetween he pants.

I shook my head and ran I ran so fast that I felt like I was flying.

I ran and ran I had to reach that hospital.

It took me forever to get there but I did and when I did I realized I had tears.

I ran to the front desk.

''I need to see S.P.R.X.7.7''I said.

The lady looked at me.

''Please.''I said.

She looked at her computar and typed somethings in.

''I'm sorry but he is unavailible right now.''She said.

''Please.''I said.

She shook her head.

''Sorry but you can see him later right now the doctor is with him.''She said.

I frowned and walked slwoly to the waiting room.

I sat down and just stared at the ground.

I gasped for air as I put my hands on my face and began to cry.

Why sparks. . . . .why him. . . .I'm pretty sure this was my fualt all my fualt.

I cause him to much pain!

To much pain!

I just sat there and cried more and more. . . . . .

Hours Later. . . . . . . . . .

I was sitting in the waiting room I had been here all day and I was tired of crying my eyes were sore and red.

I just stared at the ground.

Then I felt someone grab my arm lightly.

I looked next to me and saw Sparks's mom sitting here.

Her hand was on my arm.

I looked at the ground.

''I'm worried too. . . . .but he's going to be okay.''She said.

I frowned.

''What if he isn't. . . . what if he. . .''My voice trailed off I coulnt find my self to say something like that.

She rubbed my arm.

''How badly injured is he?''I asked.

She sighed.

''Very bad the doctor said he might not live...He was stabbed and lost lots of past few days he hasnt woken up at his friends had come to see him And they someitimes cried knowing there friend probably noit make it. . .I cried too. . . .I-I am worried he lost so much blood. . .And . . . . He might not ever wake up.,''She sasid as her voice cracked up.

''Hes my oly son.''She said with tears I looked at her.

Then the nurse came.

''One of you may see S.P.R.X.7.7''She said

I looked at sparks Mom.

She nodded at me and wiped her tears I stood up I slowly followed the nurse throught the hallways.

She lead me to a room and I walked in I looked behind me and the nurse had left I closed the door and looked in the room I saw sparks.

I felt tears in my eyes.

Sparks...

I saw he was all bandaged up I saw he was injured from the face worse then what scared me was how much blood was on his bandages.

I slowly walked to him and kneeled beside him.

I touched his arm gently and my tears came out.

''Oh sparks.''I said.

_**Review please. . . . **_


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Novas POV

I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I deel asleep in the hosptial I looked upa dn saw sparks was still asleep or I hope hjes asleep.

I frowned and stood up my bones hurt I had fallen alsepp inhis arm.

I yawned alittle and went to lay down on the couch next to him.I gentaly laid down while facing him.

I didnt want to leave I wanted top be with him.

Josh might be worried for me but right now I dont care at all I dont care about anything I just want sparks to get better.

Then the doctor walked in I closed my eyes I didnt want him to kick me out.

I kept them closed I heard some movment and then I felt somehting warm civer me and then some silence but I kept my eyes closed I then heard the door open and close.I slowly opened my eyes and saw that he had laid a white fluffy blanket over me.I looked around the room pur silence filled my ears.

I saw sparks stomach just barly. . . rising up . . . .and down.

I laid my head down on the pillow and closed my eyes.

Oh sparks I just want to live happy with you but I only cause your life pain pure . . . . .pure pain.

I closed my eyes I was so sleepy.

I soon fell into a deep deep sleep.

_''Nova.''I heard someone say.I looked around no one I was in a empty room but I kept looking around I saw a bright light and walked towards it it was a door I opened it slowlya and inside of it was the most beutiful room ever it was full of roses and candles.I looked around and saw my bed it had red rose petals all obver it.I looked to the side and saw even more candles on the ground.I walked in and closed the door behind me.''Nova''I heard someone say.I looked around and saw no something tapped my shoulder I turned around and saw Sparks he was wearing a red tie with a black collar shirt that was tucked in some black jeans and he had a smirk on his grabbed my waist and pulled me to him so there was no space between us.''I love you.''He whispered I stayed quiet and then he kissed me.I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back.I felt him smirk in the kiss and he then picked me up bridal style and walked towards the broke the kiss when he laid me down on the bed laid on me and kissed my neck and whispered something in my ear.''Let me show you how much I love you.''He kissed me then-_''Nova!''

I jerked awake and opened my eyes first my vision was blurry but then It cleared up I saw Otto,Gibson,And antuari.

I yawned and sat I was alittle mad because they ruined my dream.

''What are you doing here?''Asked Otto.

i stared at him.

''I needed to see what was wrong with sparks.''I said.

''Hes bad im worried he hasnt even woken up yet.''Said Gibson.

I nodded and sat up.

I looked towards sparks.

I sighded and stood up.

''Hopw long have you been her?''Asked anturai.

I looked at him.

''Since yesterday.''I said.

They looked at me.

''Does your brother know your here?''Asked Gibson.

I shook my head.

''No.''I said.

''Wouldnt he get mad and worried if he doesnt find you?''Asked Otto.

I nodded.

''Yea but I dont care I just want to be with sparks.''I said.

I looked at sparks.

''You love him alot . . . dont you?''Asked Antuari.

I looked at him.

''More then my life.''I said while looking at the ground.

''Then why did you want to break up with him?''Asked Gibson.

I loked at them.

''I just cause him pain.''I said.

They looked at each other.

''Sparks said that he didnt care. . .all he wanted was t be with you.''Said Otto.

''I know he told me that but. . ''I stopped talking.

''But what?''Asked antuari.

''But One day he might get himself killed for me.''I said.

''I would rather have himm alive and not with me then dead.''I said.

''Love is a funny thing.''Said Otto.

I smiled alittle.

''And it hurts.''I said while looking at sparks.

''Alot.''

''If he . . . . .Lives then what will you do?''Askled Antuari.

I looked back at him.

''I dont know.''I said.

''He loves you nova. . . . and I know that if he isnt with you he'll die of sadness.''Said gibson.

''But if he dies because of me I would never forgive myself. . .ever''I said.

Otto spoke.

''But it isnt your fualt. . . . . .You dont control any one that hurts sparks it isnt your fault.''He said.

''Otto is right Nova.''Siad Antuari.

I looked at them.

I know I cant control any one that hurts sparks but still I cant help but feel guilty.

I sighed and then the doctor walked in.

''Well. . . sparks is very fragial.''He said.

I frowned.

''Do you think he'll make it?''I asked.

The docotr stayed silent for a while.

''We dont know all we cando is wait.''He said.

I frowned and looked at sparks. . . .

I hated seeing him like thins laying down on that bed and injured.

I sighed.

The doctor left and I just stood there.

''He'll be okay nova.''Said Otto and hugged me I hugged him back and after a while we broke the hug he gave me a small smile and left.

Antuari walked to me.

''Dont worry nova have hope.''He said he hugged me quickly and left.

''He wont leave you.''Said Gibson and hugged me and left.

I was left there with my thoughts.

_**REVIEW PLEASE...!**_


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Novas POV

I watched sparks's stomach rise up and down as he breathed very slowly.

I wish that this never happened why. . . . .on earth did I have to meet sparks why?I wish my life was like before. . . But thgen I woudn't be then. . . . . I sighed.I want to be with sparks I want to live with him.I know I'm just a teen a very stupid teen but. . . . .I love him and I dont want to be with anyone else but him.I love him to more then my own life I would give my life for him and more.I want to be happy with him But . . . . . . I'm just if he gets hurt because of me. . . .but he already got hurt BECAUSE of me.

I sighed and looked away.I can't be like this anymore I have to get away from sparks even thouhg it might kill me for a while but. . . I'll eventually have to get over him right?

I frowned at the floor and heard someone walk in I looked up and saw sparks mom.

She gave me a small smile and walked over to sparks.I saw her touch his hand and kiss his head.I must know how sad she is. . .I mean he is her only child and Im sure its her last one.

She walked over to me and sat down on the chair next to sparks.

''How long have you been here?''She asked.

I sighed.

''Ever since yesterday.''I said softly.

She stayed queit for a second.

''Nova. . . . . . who did this to sparks?''She asked.

I frowned.

''I dont know.''I said.

''I think you know. . ''She said.

I shook my head.

''Nova sparks told me everything . . . .how he gets hurt because of your brother or . . . . . . .any one else thats part of you.''She said.

I kept staring at her.

''Nova. . . . .I dont want sparks to get hurt anymore.''She said.

''Me nietheir.'''I was telling the truth it hurts me to see him hurt.

''Nova. . ''She started.

''Yea?''I asked.

''Do you. . .love my son?''She asked.

Of course I do more then anything.

''Yes more then my life.''I said.

She looked at sparks and kept quiet.

''Why?''I asked.

Why did she ask me this I am pretty sure she knew that I DID love him.

''Nova do me a favor.''She said quietly but I heard.

'''Anything.''I said

''Do you want sparks to be happy?''She asked me.

''Of course I want him to be happy.''I said.

She spoke but I never ever expected her to say this.

''Then stay away from him.''

I gasped alittle.

Did she really just ask me this?

I looked at the ground I cant believ my ears.

''But-''She cut me off.

''He will never be happy if you are with him. . . please Nova stay away from him . . . promise me.'' She said.

I stared at her I opened my mouth to say something but I knew she was right Sparks will never be happy with me around I have to leave has to forget about me and I about has to live with someone that wont cause him trouble or get him hurt.

I sighed and stood up I walked to the door and put my hand on the handle.

''I promise.''Were my last words and I opened the door and stepoped out.I felt some tears come to my eyes and I closed them and walked out of the hospital.I dont care what it takes I have to stay away from sparks even if it means to suffer or to . . . leave this city.I cant love him any more...I just. . cantI kept walking with my hands inside my sweater.i walked and walked and soon I got to my house.I sighed and took a deep breath.

Here comes the trouble.

I opened the door and inside were Tony and Josh.

They turned to the sound of the door and glared hard.

''Where have you been!''Yelled Josh and this time yelled louder then any time.

I gasped he scared me.

''I. .''I started I should tell them there is no use hiding it.

''Nova answer him!''Yelled Tony.

I looked at them.

''I was. . at the hospital.''I said sofltly.

''What is wrong with you . . you know how worried we were!''Yelled Josh.

''I know. . . Im sorrry.''I said.

''Why were you atb the hospital?!''Yelled Josh.

''For sparks. . 'I saiod quietly but they heard me.

''Sparks!. . .I told you to stay away from him! He bring nothing but trouble!''Yellled Tony.

'Hes hurt I couldnt just stand here and not see him!''I yelled back.

''Hurt or not it doesnt matter and I dont care!''Yelled Josh.

I sighed.

''You are not allowed near him go to your room!You arent aloowed out anymore!''Yelled Josh.

I glared at him.

''Im not allowed anyway!''I yelled at him.

''Dont yell at me I'm your brother you respect me!''He yelled.

I glared and ran upstairs.I would not let him yell at me anymore.

I closed the door and walked to my bed.

Stupid josh!

I sat down and put my hands on my face.

Stupid everything!

I heard a knock I knew it was Tony.

I sighed.

''Come in.''I said.

He opened the door and closed it behind him.

He didn't say anything instead he walked to me and sat down next to me.

Sometimes I want top read his mind and see what he is saying I want to know why sometimes he just stays quiet.

''Are you going to yell at me?''I asked.

''NO.''He said simply.

I looked at him.

''Wen did you fiund out I was missing . . . .Did Josh call you?''I asked.

He shook his head.

''No I was going to ask you something when. . . .I saw you werent in your room.''He said.

''Oh.''

We stayed quiet.

''What were you going to ask me?''I asked.

He sighed and took my hand.

''I love you Nova and. . . . .well.''He stared.

''Yea?''I asked.

''I now sometimes I act like a fool and then sometimes I'm just plain annoying but I love you and. . ''He stopped and grabbed my other hand.

He picked me up and we stood.

''I wanted to ask you a very important question.''He said.

My heart beated.

He kneeled in front of me and took something from his pocket.I had a worried look I knew what he was going to say next those words that I didnt want to hear yet. . Those words that frightened words that mean we will be together forever.

''Will you marry me?''He asked.

I gasped.

_**REVIEW WHAT**_

_**SHOULD NOVA SAY?/**_


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Spark's POV

One Week Later.. . . . .

''Sparks are you sure you want to go to school?''Asked my mom.

I rolled my eyes and was Friday I wanted to go to school.

''Yes mom. . .I know you love me but stop worrying I'm going to be okay.''I said with a smiled.

She smiled and hugged me.

''Okay but promise me that you will be careful okay.''She said I nodded and she let me go I smiled and walked out the door.I was happy to go to school again . . .Oh who am I kidding I'm happy to be alive!My mom told me how I almost died.I'm glad I'm here goping to school I'm glad I got to see my mom again and I'm going to see my friends again and. . . . Nova.I'm going to see Nova again!My smiled thought of Nova made me so happy.I am going to get to kiss her again.I am going to get to hug her and tell her how much I love her and hear her say how much she loves me!

I couldnt wait any longer.

I quickly got to school and walked in I ran through the doors but not so fast I was still hurt.I walked Through the hallways and to my locker I opened it and threw my stuff in it.I smiled and closed it I turned and was about to walk to Nova's locker when the scene before me shocked me!My smile went away and my heart felt like it just stopped.I can't believe what I am seeing this has to be a dream!

Tony was kissing Nova he held her waist and Nova's arms were wrapped around his mouth dropped and I felt some I was to angry to let them fall I stoppped over to them.I glared and pushed Tony away from looked at me and gasped.

I glared.

''What you thought I was dead!''I yelled.

She kept looking at me Tony glared and grabbed Nova.

''Your cheating on me!''I yelled at Nova.

''She was never yours!''Yelled Tony.

I ignored him this was between me and Nova.

''How could you!;''I yelled.

''Sparks let me explain.''She said.  
I was too angry to let her talk.

''Is this why you wanted to break up with me?. . . . .To be back with him!''I yelled.

She shook her head.

''No sparks you got it all wrong!''She yelled.

''It doesnt look like it!''I yelled back.

''Leave Nova alone it's not her fualt she loves someone else!''Yelled Tony.

I glared at him.

''You stay out of this!''I yelled at him while glaring.

He glared.

''Sparks stop let me expl-''I cut her off.

''I cant' belive you. . . . I come back from the hosptal hoping to see you and tell you how happy I am to be alive! But instead I see you kissing this. . . .this-''I was cut off.

''Her fiance.''Said Tony.

I stared at I hear right?

''H-her what?''I asked.

''My finace sparks. . . me and . . Tony are getting married.''She said.

I shook my can't be can't get married no she cant't!I love her too much to see her marry someone else.I love her too much to see her kiss soeone see her say ''I do''.No I can not and I mean Not! stand it!

But what can I do?

I looked at Nova I felt like falling on my knees.

''Sparks?''She asked.

I stayed quiet.

''Come on Nova.''Said Tony he grabbed Nova's hand and began to take her away.i was about to reach towards her but I let him. No nova.

I looked at the ground. . . . .Nova? Getting married?

My life is ruined and it will never be fixed!

Nova's POV

I yanked my hand away from Tony he turned around and looked suprised at my sudden move.

''Nova?''He said.

I looked behind me I saw how hurt sparks was . . . he looked so hurt the look in his eyes the look on his face.I wanted to run to him and hug I wanted to kiss him and tell him how mych I love him.I knew that if I'm with sparks he will get hurt and even one day killed and I can't live with myself if that happens.I sighed and looked at Tony.

''Are you okay?''He asked.

I shook my head.

''Did you see how hurt he was?''I said sadly.

Tony stared at me.

''Nova. . . .do you still love him?''He asked.

I loooked at him.

''N-no. . . it's just that. . . .he didnt expect this and I feel bad that. . .''I stopped talking.

Tony hugged me.

''Don't worry Nova. . . .He'll be frine . . .Just think about it you and me are going to be married in a couple weeks!''He said excited.

I smiled but I didnt feel happy.

''I know. . .cant wait.''I said.

He smiled.

''me niether.''He said and kissed me.

Oh sparks. . . . .

The rest of the morning passed and it went pretty fast for went fast too.I sat with Tony at lunch I looked over to sparks table but he wasn't there.I felt wierd all the way through school.I felt so sad and depressed I knew how sad sparks was because he loves me and I love him but he will only end up killed if he and I return together.I am getting married with Tony and I guees thats my furture.I was scared for when my English class came.I sit next to sparks it would be a very acward would I say to him?He will be mad and sad and he might even skip class since he wasn't at I knew he didnt want me to be married his face showed it all when Tony told him but I didnt want to tell him like that I wanted to tell him slowly and not hurt him as much.I know it supried him to hear these news right after he came out of the hospital and back to the bell to my last class came my heart beated and I was scared. . .

I walked to my English class hoping it would turn out good or at least half way right?When I arrived I saw sparks sitting on the desk his head was down and I couldnt see his face I took a deep breath and walked to the desk and sat down.I sat down and waited for something to happen.I wanted him to talk first but. . . .UGH I dont know I want something to happen.I sat there and waited I hope he talk before the bell rings.I had to say something to start the converstaion . . . .I was about to talk when he beat me to it.

''Why Nova?''He said with his head down.

I looked at him.

''What?''I asked.

''Why did you do it?. . . .I love you. .d-don't you know that?''His voice was cracking up and he sounded like he was going to cry.

''Sparks i-i.. . I. . ''I didnt know what to say.

''Nova. . .don't do this. . y-you and me c-could live together a-anything *sniff* B-but dont get married.''He said I know knew he was crying.

''Sparks.''I said.

I touched his arm but he didnt move.

I swallowed and then the bell rang I let go of his arm and looked forward as the teacher spoke he didnt raise his head up for anything he wasnt even moving it looked like he wasnt even breathing.

Class went by slow for me because I kept looking at sparks and kept worrying but when class ended I was bell rang and all of a sudden sparks sprang form his chair and he was the first one to leave the room.I stared he has never done this.I sighed and grabbed my stuff anf began to walk out.I sighed as I opened my locker poor sparks. . .And I knew this was all my fault.

I opened my locker and grabbed my backpack I put my binder in it and hung it over my shoulder.I was about to close my locker when something caught my attention.I stared at it. . . it was the rose.I slowly picked it up but I was alittle shocked that it was dried. . . .very very looked like it have never been alive before.I closed my locker and held it in my hand.I started to walk outside with the rose in my hand while staring at is it so dry all of a sudden?

Then something grabbed my waist I turned around and saw Tony He let go of me and smiled I smiled back.

''Hey Nova.''He said.

''Hey Tony.''I said

We started walking and then he saw the rose in my hand he took it.

''What's this?''He asked.

''Ugh. . .a rose.''I said.

''I know that but. . . . . .is this the rose sparks gave you?''He asked.

He looked at me.

''Y-yea.''I said.

''Why do you still have it?''He asked.

''Well um. . . I like it.''I said.

''But it's all dry.''He said.

''I know but. . . . still.''I said.

I took the rose back and we walked home wihtout another word...


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Nova's POV

Saturday. .

I yawned and sat up from my bed.I streched my arms out and stood up.

I walked to the bathroom and washed my face.I didn't feel like getting dressed today its satuday who cares.I was in my tank top and my yellow pj pants.I threw cold water on my face and rubbed my eyes to wake me up better.I dried it with a towel and brushed my teeth quickly.I was alone in the house Josh told me that he had to go on a buisiness trip but he trusted Tony on taking care of me since we are getting married soon .Ha you should of seen how happy Josh was when we gave him the news.I finished up and walked out of the bathroom and then my phone rang.

I walked over to my side table and picked it up.

''Hello?''I said.

''Hey bueatiful.''I heard Tony say.

I sat on the bed.

''Hey Tony.''I said.

''I just called because I wanted to tell you that I cant go to your house today I have something important to take care of. . . . . Please stay out of trouble and . . .I love you.''He said.

''I love you too Tony . . .I'll see you later.''I said.

''Ok bye Nova.''He said.

''Bye.''I said.

I hung up and put the phone down.I sighed another day on my own.I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes.I just wanted to sleep,sleep,sleep,and dream. . . .Dream if something beautiful dream of my dream life . . .dream of sparks.I smiled I was about to sigh when I heard a thump.

I opened my eyes and sat up.

THUMP. . .THUMP.

It heard like footsteps.

I stood up and walked to my door I opened it and looked around no one was here.I closed the door and looked at the window.I slowly walked to it but before I could get there Sparks jumped through it.I gasped he was wearing a hoddie so I couldnt see his face.

''Sparks?. . . .w-what are you doing here?''I asked.

He stayed a while he spoke.

''Nova I came to tell you. . .beg you. . . to stop the wedding.''He said.

''Please nova.. . .I cant let you get married.''He said.

I didnt know what to say I might hurt him more then he alreay was.

''I-i need y-you nova. . . p-lease come back to m-me.''He said his voice was cracking up again.

''You know h-how hard it is to s-see you with s-someone else. .*Sniff* I n-need you *sniff* j-just you.''He said I knew he was crying I saw some tears fall onto the floor.

''Sparks please.''I said.

''No Nova. Im saying P-lease to y-you.''He said.

''Please. . .s-stop the wedding.''He said sadly.

I walked closer to him.

''Why are you covered?''I asked.

He didnt answer.

i walked to him and took off the hoddie and gasped when I saw his were bloddshot red like he was crying all night and like he hadn't slept.

''Sparks-''I was cut off.

''Please.'He said with the sadest eyes ever.

He grabbed my arms.

''PLease.''He whispered.

I bit my lip what should I do seeing sparks like this. . .begging. . just hurt me.I grabbed him arms and puled them off of me and stepped a step back.

''Sparks you need to sleep.''I said.

''No . . .I cant sleep knowing your marrying another guy.''He said.

I stared at him.

''Nova. . . do you still love me?''He asked.

I stared at him . . speechless.

''Nova tell me.''He said.

I turned around and crosed my arms.

''I-i . . .it's complicated.''I said.

''How. . . . . Nova listen to your heart. . .''He turned me around and grabbed my hands.

''What does your heart say?''He asked.

YOU! MY HEART SAYS YOU. . JUST YOU AND NO ONE ELSE BUT. . . I can't be with sparks I just can't

I stayed quiet.

He put my hand to his heart.

''PLease Nova without you I'm nothing. . . ''He said I felt his heart beat.

. . . . . .Thump . . . . .. . . . . . .Thump . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . Thump . . . . . .

His heart beat was slow.

''Nova.''He said.

I couldnt take it1 I love him and just him!

I smashed my lips to his and he holded my waist I almost knocked him down.I wrapped my arms around his neck and he brouhgt me as close to him as possible.I carressed his head with my hand and sighed happily in the kiss.I have never felt so happy!This felt si what felt this . . . .Sparks picked me up alittle and my feet were off the ground I put my hands on his cheeks and deepend the kiss.I felt alive right now.I felt a shock run through felt great.

We broke away panting and sparks put me back down on the stared at eachother.

''You. . . I love you ., .and only you.''I said inbetween my pants.

He was also panting and he smiled and all of a sudden his eyes were filled with joy!

''I love you more!''He said and hugged me.

I hugged him back.

''I'm sorry sparks. . .Its all my fualt you were like this. . ..crying. . . but I love you and . . I didnt want you to get hurt because of me.''I said.

He broke the hug and looked at me.

''Nova I don't care what happens to me I just want to be with you.''He said.

I smiled and hugged him.

After a while we broke the hug I stared at his lips and I kissed him grabbed my waist to bring me closer to him.I moaned as his tongue played with smirked in the kiss and I began to grip a piece of his fur from his moaned and wrapped his tail around me to bring me closer.I brought my hands down to chest and began to rub moaned again.I moaned once sparks started to massage my lower back with his smirked in the kiss tail went to his back started to massage his moaned.I smirked in the kiss happy to make him feel this way.

He lifted me up bridal style and carried me to my we kissed he stopped at the egde of the broke apart and he stared at me.I smiled and he smirked He laid me down on the bed.I stared up at him he looked at my body and I blushed.I slowly sat up and he stared at me I grabbed his sweater and brought hiim to me and kissed him.I pulled him ontop of me and he moaned.I laid down with him on top.I wrapped my arms around his neck.I could feel myself blushing and I felt kissed down my jawline and to my neck I moaned at the feeling this gave kissed up my jawline again and then captured my lips in another kiss.

_**REVIEW PLease. . .. . . .**_


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Sparks POV

I slowly opened my eyes and yawned.I was tired but not as much.I looked to my side to see a sleeping angel tangled up in the fur was messed up but she has never looked more beuatiful.I smiled her back was up and her arms were under the pillow her head was turned away from me.I smiled wider and turned to my side to face her.I wrapped my arm around her and cuddled next to her.

I began to kiss her back softly.I smirked as I slowly kissed her neck and she started to moan.I bit it slowly and she squirmed.I sat up and began to massage her back slowly and moaned and smiled with her eyes closed.I smirked and began to kiss her neck while massaging her moaned louder and I stopped.I laid down again and she groaned.

''Give me a massage.''She muttered.

I smiled.I stayed quiet.

''Sparks.''She said.

After a while she turned her head to me and smiled.I smiled turned to her side and faced me.I hugged her and brought her close to me.

''I love you.''I said.

''Me too sparks.''She said.

I looked at her and she was msiling like an angel.

''I have never been so happy.''I whispered.

She smiled wider.

''Me niethier sparks I haven't been this happy. . . . . .I want to lay here all day with you.''She said.

I heard her sigh happily.

I havn't been this happy . . . .This day have been the was the afternoon well alittle more past and Nova were together in the morning but why did time past so fast.I enjoyed it and I know she did I had to give her a rest.I like this makes me happy and I wouldn't be any where but with my dear makes me so I am glad that I was the first one to be with gave her virginity to me.I know she loves me and I love her with all of my heart.

''Sparks.''She said.

''MM.''I said.

''What are we going to tell Josh.''She said.

I looked at her.

''Tell him the truth.''I said. Her eyes widened.

''No sparks. . ''She sadi and stood up alittle.

I stared at her.

''We can't h-he'll hurt you sparks.''She said panicking.

''Nova calm down.''I said.

She sighed and laid down with me again.

''I can't sparks. . . . .I want to be with you but. . . .I know that if I am you'll get hurt.''She said.

I knew I could get hurt but to be with Nova I will do steal her. . .Wait. . .steal her?!

''Nova. . ''I started.

''Yea.''She said.

should I tell her what if she gets mad and says I have to try.,

''W-What if . . . .we. . nevermind.''I said it was a stupid idea.

She looked at me.

''What it is sparks.''She said.

''Nevermind forget it.''I said.

Her face got closer to mine.

''Tell me please.''She said.

I sighed.

''Well I was wondering if . . . .well. . . .the thing is I want to be with you Nova.''I said.

''Me too.''She said.

''And I don't care how far we are or if we are not alloowed together I want to be with you.''I said.

She nodded I sighed.

''Nova. . . . would you risk l-leaving all of this. . .for me?''I asked.

She stared at me. . . I knew this was is going to say-

Before I could say another thought Nova kissed me.

I closed my eyes and kissed her broke the kiss quickly and holded my face close to hers.

''Anything sparks. . . even more.''She said.

I smiled I can't believ she said this.

''But. . .why do you ask?''She asked me.

''Well I was wondering if you know. . . you me leave this place. . . you know live on our own.''I said.

I knew she was shocked.

''You mean like run away?''She asked.

I nodded.

''Something like that.''

She smiled and hugged me.

''If it means to be with you.''She whispered.

I smiled and hugged her closer.

I love her so much. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Later. . . . . . . . .

Nova had her things packed and we had to leave before Tony arrived.

''Do you have everything?''I asked as I hugged her by the waist from behind.

She giggled and nodded.

She turned around and pecked me on the lips.

''So where are we off to?''She asked.

I smiled.

''To this apartment I rented.''I said.

''When did you do that?''She asked.

''I told my friends I needed they rented me one a few days before when I was still in the hospital I was already thinking to ask you to live with mom knows she was alittle sad but she knows I'm growing up.''I said.

She smiled.

''Okay then lets go before anyone comes.''She said.

She put a envelope on her bed I guess it was for her brother and Tony. No longer fiance!

''Well. . . lets go.''She said.

She turned around.

''Nova are you okay?''I asked.

She smiled and nodded I smiled and we walked downstairs.

We were about to exit the house when Nova stopped me.

''Hold up I forgot something.''She said.

She ran to the counter and got something when she brought it I saw it was the rose I gave her I chuckled.

''You still have that?''I asked she smiled.

''Of course I love it. . . but I swore it was dry. . .look at it now its like new.'I stared at her.

''Well we were meant to be.''I said she smiled and we headed out.

I will love her and make her happy!

_**review. . .**_


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Nova's POV

Me and sparks had arrived at his apartment It was already dark..It was upstairs it was just a bunch of apartments building was white and the roof was brown.I smiled as sparks opened the let me walk in He carried my bag inside and closed the door.

''I know its small.''He said.

The liviing room was small yes but it was perfect it had a brown sofa that was very clean and a small T.V it had a coffe table in front of the couch.I walked to the kicthen and it had everything a kitchen needed it had a small brown table and two chairs.I smiled and walked to the hall I saw it only had one room and the room wasnt that big.I t had a window at the end of the wall and a white bed with black blanket and white pillows I saw the floors were clean and the vcarpet was brown and soft.I walked tot he bathroom and saw it was small to the shower was bug though it had to very clean glass shower was white and so was sink was white as well and the mirror was clean and whole apartment had white walls.

I smiled and walked back to the living room sparks was leaning on the kitchen had a worried face.

''I think its perfect.''I said.

He took a deep breath and smiled.

''What?''I said.

''I thought you would hate it.''He said.

I smiled.

''Don't worry it's perfect.''I said he smiled and walked towards grabbed my waist and brought me close to him.

''You have no idea how much I love you Nova.''He said.

''No. . YOU have no idea how much I love YOU.''I said with a smile he chuckled.

''No. . YOU have no idea how much I love YOU.''He said.

''Okay this is going to go forever.''I said he chuckled.

''Your right.''He said.

i smiled and hugged.

I will never be so happy.I sighed happily and we broke the hug.

''So we are still going to school right?''I asked.

He smiled.

''Of course. . . .we have to by the way.''He said.I smiled at him.

''What do you think Tony will say?''I aske dhim.

''I don't know.''He said.

I sighed.

''I canm't belive I was about to marry someone I don't love.''I said.

''I wouldn't be able to stand it.''He said.

I looked at him he was frowning.

''Come one sparks don't be like that it won't happen I promise.''I said.

He smiled and I pecked him.

I yawned and he smirked.

''Well someone is tired lets go to bed.''He said I smiled and walked to my suitcase.I took it to the bedroom and opened it I got my night clothes and walked in the smiled and I closed the door I quickly took a shower and I got dressed as fast as I I got out of the bathroom I saw sparks had on his boxers and his tanktop. He smiled and I went to go lay by him.I laid down and he hugged me.I closed my eyes.

''I love you .''He said.

''I love you too sparks.''I said.

And we fell into a deep sleep.

Next day. . . .

I slowly opened my eyes and saw sparks was up.I stood up and he smiled and walked to me.

''Why are you up so early/''I asked.

He pecked me.

''I have something to do. . . .My friends told me to meet them at the park. . .I'll see you later Nova.''He said.

I smiled.

''I love you.''I said.

He smiled too.

''I love you too Nova.''We walked to the door and before he stepped out he grabbeed my waist and kissed me I kissed him back.I quickly broke the kiss.

''Go sparks you'll be late.''I said with a smile.

He smiled and stepped out.

''i love you.''He said.

''Me too.''I said.

He smiled and left I sighed and closed the door.I went to the kitchen and saw the rose it was even more alive.I stared at si so was dead just a few days ago and now look at it its all alive like I just got it. I sighed I was about to open the fridge when the door belkl could it be?I walked to it and slwoly opened it.I gasped when I saw No!

''Tony. . .how did you know where I was?''I asked.

He glared.

''That doesn't matter your coming home with me!''He said he grabbed my hand But I tried to stay back.

''No Tony!''I said.

He turned and faced me.

''What do you mean no! Your coming with me!''He said.

I pulled my arm away.

''No tony!I don't want to go back I want to stay!''I yelled.

He looked at me.

''No nova. . .I will not let you be with him!, .. . . . .Talking about him where is he! I want to teach him a lesson!He can not just take an engaged women''He yelled.

''He's not here.''I said.

He grabbed my arm.

''Stop it Tony.''I said.

''Nova you are my fiance your coming with me!''He yelled.

''No!''I yelled.

I yanked my arm away it hurt though.

''I'm sorry Tony but I don't want to leave I want to stay here with sparks. . . . I love him!''I yelled.

He looked at me with wide eyes.

''But Nova w-we were going to get married.''He said.

I shook my head I slowly grabbed my hand and slipped the ring off.

''I'm sorry but I can't get married with you.''I said I slowly handed him the ring he took it and stared at me.

''I just don't love you.''I said.

He stayed still.

I stepped back in the house.I slowly strarted to close the door.

''I'm sorry Tony.''I whispered I closed the door and sighed.I didnt want to see his face he was a good friend and his face looked very hurt I know he loves me and the wedding was something he couldnt wait to I cant get married with someone I dont love I just can't.

_**Review. . . **_


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Nova's POV

I was waiting for Sparks he hasn't come back I'm not worried I know he is okay by the way,If he gets hurt I always feel this pain in me it's like were connected.I sighed as I unpacked my clothes and hung it in the closest.I was about to turna round when someone wrapped there arms around my waist I knew it was Sparks.

''Where were you?''I asked as I turned around.

''My friends wanted to talk about . . . .something.''He said.

I cocked an eyebrow.

''Something?''I asked as I crossed my arms.

He smiled nervously.

''Tell me.''I said.

''Um. . they were talking about well if I'm okay and stuff.''He said.

''And stuff. . . your a terrible liar.''I said with a smie.

He sighed.

''Fine. . . . .They wanted to kknow well. . . .they were just joking around. . . .about you know . . ''He stopped.

''About?''I asked.

''Well. . . .when are we having a kid or when are we ya know getting married.''He said with a blush.

I blushed too.

''Oh.''I said.

I thought that we were too young to get married or have kids we are almost out of high getting married?Thats wierd because we are too young and we are especially too young to have kids.

''I think were too young for that.''I said with a smile He stared at me.

''You. . mean you don't want to have kids?''He asked.I looked at him,.Did he want kids?

''You want kids?''I smiled nervously again.

'Um. . . well it'll be nica.''He said while putting his hands behind his back.I smiled.

''But we are too young sparks.''I said.

He smiled.

''I know. . . . .well . . . how about we plan for the future.''He said.

''The furture?''I asked.

He nodded.

''yea the future you know. . .how many kids do we want?Whats their names.''He said.

''I dont know that's mostly what a married couple does.''I said.

He chuckled.

I smiled and walked out of the room.I walked tot he kicthen and there was a bunch of roses on the counter next to the special rose that sparks gave me when we met.

''Sparks?''I said suprised.

He chuckled and grabbed my hand he led me to the let go of me and grabbed them.

''Roses for a buetiful girl.''He said with a smirk.I slowly grabbed the roses they were all red and huge!I smiled at him and hugged him.

''Thanks sparks.''I hugged me back and kissed my head.

''Anything for you.''He said.I sighed happily.I slowly broke the hug and put the roses back on the were beautiful very pretty.

''You like them?''He asked.I smiled.''I love them.''I smirked and said.''Do you think I deserve a reward?''

''A reward?''I nodded.

''What do you want?''I asked.

He smiled.''This.''he said.

He kissed m,e and grabbed my waist.I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck to bring him closer to me.I love the way he kisses!He lifted me off of the ground alittle and I put my hands on his shoulders as we slowly carried me to the couch and he sat down with me on his kept his arms around my waist and I kept mine on his slowly broke away from the kiss for a second.

''I was thinking.''He whispered and kissed me again.I moaned.

''That . . . . .''He stopped again to kiss me back.I broke the kiss for another second.

''WHta is it?''I kissed him once again he broke the kiss.

''That we tell. . . ''He kissed me kept kissing and he brought me a while I broke the kiss for air and we panted for a while. . . .

''That was. . . .a.. . . hot. . kiss.''I breathed out.

He smirked.

''Yup. . .it was.''He breathed out.

I smiled and laid my head on his chest.

''So what were you . . .saying?''I asked.

He sighed and spoke.

''Well Nova. . . .I dont want to keep our love a secret anymore.''He said.

I lifted my head to look at him.

''What are you saying?''I asked.

He looked at me.

''I want to tell your brother.''He said.

My eyes widened did he just say that?No Tony will kill him!

''Sparks No!''I yelped.

''Nova I have to tell him I love you. .. . . .I have to tell him or else he isnt going to trust me.''He said

''He doesnt trust you any ways.''i said.

He sighed.

''I know nova it's just that I want him to trust me.I dont want him to think that I kidnapped you.''He said.

I stared at brother will be furious he should be back from his trip was back this morning.I sighed.

'Okay.''I said.

He smiled.

';'Dont worry Nova he is going to trust me more then Tony after we talk to him.''He said.

''I doubt it.''I mumbled.

I sighed and stood up.

''Should we get going then?''I asked.

He smiled and stood up.

''Yup.''He siad.

He lked me to the door and we stepped closed the door and I started walking Im scared. . . .

_**Review**_


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Sparks POV

Me and Nova had arrived at Josh's house.I have to admit I was scared for my could kill me right here.I know he can.I know Nova was scared were standing in front of the took a deep breath she was about to open it when I grabbed her looked at me.I swung her towards me and kissed quickly kissed me back.I love this girl so much I dont want to lose broke the kiss and smiled alittle I smiled too and I kncocked on the heart was soon we heard door swung open and Josh was standing there.

''Nova!''He yelled.

He hugged her and I just stared.

''What is wrong with you!''He yelled as he let her go.

''We came to talk.''Said Nova.

''WH-?''He stopped once he saw me.

He glared and pushed Nova aside.

''I see your back.''He said angrily.

''Stop it Josh we came to talk.''Siad Nova.

''He has nothing to talk about. . . . I hate this guy.''He said I gulped his glare was scaring me but I had to be strong for Nova.

''We came to talk.''I said.

He stared at me.

Nova hugged m,y arm and Josh stepped back.

''How could you Nova. . . you know Tony loves you and you just . . .cancel the wedding!''He yelled.

Nova sighed.

''Josh I cant get married with someone I dont love.''She said.

''What do you mean.''Said Josh.

''I love sparks.''Said Nova.

Josh glared and grabbed me by the collar which caused Nova to get yanked away fom me.

''There is no way! and I mean no way I am going to let you fall in love with him!''He yelled.

I just stayed still.

''Please osh I love him with all of my heart.''Said Nova.

''I. . .love her.''I said.

Josh began to hold me tighter.

''Is that why you kidnapped her!''He yelled.

I glared this time and yanked his arms away.

''I did not kidnap her! She came with me because we knew you wouldn't let us be together!''I yelled.

Josh glared

''I will not let you be with my sister!''He yelled.

I glared.

''You can't keep me away from the girl I love! I llove her with all of my heart! I will never hurt her,Or force her to do anything she doesnt want to.I want to marry her!I want to make her happy!I wnat to have kids with her!Because I know She is the girl I want to be with my entire life!~ And I love her more then my life!''I yelled it all out in one breath.

Nova and Josh stared atme I knew he was suprised. . . .my goal.

Nova grabbed my hand.

''Same goes for me.''She said.I smiled and so did she.

''Please Josh let us be together.''Said kept staring at me.

''Please.''I said.

He didnt move.

Nova let go of me.I stared at her and she shook her head. Which meant I knew I was going to be seperated form her.I was about to grab her hand when Josh grabbed it first.I was tensing up I knew he was going to hit me any moment and I was going to feel tons of he did something that I NEVER nad I mean NEVER began to shake my hand.I just stayed smiled . . . . . . the first time I have seen him smile.

''Take care of her.''He said.

He let gop of me and hugged Nova.

''I now know that he is the man for you Nova and if you love him him be with him.''He let go of Nova and she smiled.

''Thanks Josh!''She screamed.

I smiled.

''You take care of her okay. . . .''Said Josh to me.

''Yea.''I said happily.

''And . . no hard feelings right?''He said and stuck out his hand.

I smiled.

''Naw.''I said and shook his hand.

He let go and asked us one more question.

''So are you. . . .living with him?''

I looked at Nova and she nodded and I smiled.

''Okay then. . . but I DO NOT want t be a uncle okay. . . at least not now.''He said.

I chuckled.

''Okay.''Said nova while giggleing.

He smiled and walked inside.

''I hope you visit me nova.''He said Nova nodded.

''Of course you are still my brother.''She said.

He smiled and closed the door as we walked away.

''That went well.''I breathed nodded.

''I never thought he would except you.''She said.

I smiled neiether did I now I could be with Nova any time and not hide it at all!

''Wiat does your mom know?''She asked.

I nodded.

''Yup I talked to her and she knows but she still doesnt know that your brother excepted me.''I said.

''How about we visit her?''Asked Nova.

I smiled and nodded and we waslked to my mom's house.

It didnt take us long to get there since it was close when we did Nova knocked ont eh door and my mom opened it.

''Sparks Nova.''Said my mom.

I hugged her.

''We did it mom!''I yelled.

She chuckled .

''Did what?''She asked and I let her go.

''We talked to Josh and he said I could be with Nova!''I yelped.

She smiled.

''Yay!''She cheered.

I smiled and looked at Nova things are going to be diffrent from now on!

_**Review. . . . .**_


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Sparks POV

Months later. . . . .

PROM...

''Mom.''I whined.

''Hold on sparks.''She said as she fixed my tie it was tight.

She stopped and gasped.

''You looks wondeful!''She yelped.I smiled.

''I can't belive how grown up you are.''She said.

''Mom. . . .Its fine.''I said.

She hugged me and I hugged her back.

''Have a nice time.''She said.

I smiled and kissed her cheek.

''I will.''I said.

I walked out and we waved at each other.

I was walking to Josh's house where Nova insisted on having her over for today.I was wearing my black a red tie.I had a bouquet of red roses as I walked to the was of course I was taking year was great it was never Ihadn't seen Tony in a long time and Nova said he moved to another city But bill was still around but I did feel bad for Tony poor guy how must it feel for a girl to reject the must feel terrible very very bad.I smiled as I thought of is going to look great tonight not that she already does.I just love her so much!I got to his house and knocked on the door and Josh answered.

''Hey sparks.''Said Josh he shook my hand and led me inside.

''Sit down.''He said.

I sat on the couch and he sat across from brother had accepted me but I still get nervous around him.

''You have made Nova very happy.''He said.

i smiled.

''I just hope you keep that up.''He said.

''Of course I will make her happy as long as she is with me.''I said he smiled up.

''Well I have to go.''He said.

''Tell Nova I had to go in for work but have a nice time okay.''He said.

I smiled and waved.

'''Sure thing.''I said she smiled and left.I sighed and closed my eyes.

''Sparks.''I heard someone say.I knew it was nova's voice music to my ears.

I opened my eyes and looked up I saw how beautiful she was my mouth dropped open and my mouth went dry.I havn't seen her in a dress and she looked stunning.

''Nova you look. . ''I stopped I couldnt get the word out.I stood up and walked to her she was standing at the bottem of the was wearinf a yellow dress that was tight on her and it showed her curves.I saw it only had one strap and the dress was outlined in diamonds of course fake ones.

''How do I look?''She asked with a sly smile.

My mouth moved but no words came out.

I only smiled like an idiot and slowly reached my hand up to hand her the took them and smiled.I smiled like a loser like a real idiot.

''Thanks sparky.''She nickname didnt even bother walked passed me as I put the flower on the counter and walked tot he door.

''Should we go/''She asked.

I nodded quickly and ran to open the door for her she smiled and walked out and I stared like an idiot.I need to work on myself.

I closed the door and catched up to her as we walked the school wasnt far.

I kept staring at her and she turned to look at me.

''Close that mouth sparky.''She said with a giggle.I closed it and licked my lips.

''S-sorry its just that you look. . . .beyond amazing.''I said.\

She looked at me and smiled.

''You dont look bad yourself.''She said.

I smiled.

After a while we got to school and of course it was full!We pushed to get through and found my friends.

''Hey guys.''I said.

They smiled.

''Hey sparks.''Said otto as he stuffed some cookies in his mouth.

''I thought you werent coming antuari.''I said.

''Well I was forced.''He said.

''Come one antuari you have to have some fun.''Said Otto.

''Otto stop your making us look like wild animals with you eating like that.''Said Gibson to Otto.

I a slow song started.

''Well see ya.''I said.

They waved and I grabbed nova.

''Care to dance?''I asked.

She giggled.I grabbed her hand and we went on the dance floor.

She put on hand on my shoulder and I grabbed the other one and wrapped my around her started to dance slowly.

''You know Nova I have never been so happy.''I said.

She smiled.

''Me niether I love you so much.''She said.

I smiled.

''I never thought we would be dancing together like this.''i said.

She smiled and laid her head on my chest.

''I love you so much sparks.''She said.

''I love you too.''I said.

Look at me now!I'm dancing with the girl I love!I thought this year was going to be horrible when it turned out to be the best of my life.I sighed kept like this then the song walked away and I holded her rest of the Prom was greta we danced and talked with soime friends but the best part was being with nova.

After some hourse I grabbed Nova's hand.

''Want to go?''I asked.

She smiled.

'''Where?''She asked.

I smiled and walked out of the school.

''Just follow me.''I said.

Wev walked and walked after a while Nova and I were close to our place.I had something planned.

''Hey I know where we are going.''Said Nova

I smiled.

''Yup you do but it's more then that.''I said.

She smiled and I lifted her bridal style.I carried her to the bushes anmd I sqeezed through.''Close your eyes.''I said when I was almost groaned but smiled and closed her eyes.I walked through and I put nova down.

''Open your eyes.''I said

She did and gasped.I set something up before I picked Nova were a picnic blanket and a picnic basket in the middle I surrounded it with rose petals and some roses were on the there were candles around the tree.

''Sparks when did you do this?''She asked.

''Befroe tI picked you up.''I said.

She smiled and sat down and I did along with her.

''Do you like it?''I smiled.

''Of course I love it.''She said.

I smiled and hugged her.

''I love you.''I said.

''I do more.''She said.

I got closer.''No I do.''I whispered.

''No I do.''She said.

I smirked.

''Let me show you I lve you more.''I said.

She smiled and pushed me away playfully.

She leaned back alittle and put her hand on something she looked at it and picked it up it was the was glowing and sparksling it was like when I first found it.

''It's the rose.''She said.

''Its like new.''I said.

She smiled and hugged me.

''We were meant to be.''Said Nova.

I hugged her close and put my face to her's.

''We were.''I said and kissed her.

Life can't get better!

_**THE END!**_

_**TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT PLEASE.. . . . .**_


End file.
